An Unorthodox Deal
by JourenLove
Summary: Joint effort from xStelenaJouren (Was Miss Francesca Alyce) & Lozxtitchx. Read inside for more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

An Unorthodox Deal

**So this is a joint effort from users- lozxtitchx and Miss Francesca Alyce. Check us out if you have chance to this but enjoy this story! **

Notes: _Joey is 18 and a year 13 student, about to leave Sixth Form College and go off to university whereas Lauren is 15 and a year 10 student who has just recently started her GCSE's._

_Joey is the popular kid who breaks girl's hearts, including Lauren's best friends, Lucy's. His best friends are Tyler, Anthony and Fatboy._

_Lauren is shy, but confident around people she knows and around people who hurt the people she loves. She finds an escape from the real world dramas in Art, something that she's always been passionate about. Since her cousin, Joey returned to the Square where she'd been living for the past 7 years, she had been living her life in his shadow._

1- Joey's POV 

Things have been weird lately. I had broke with Lucy Beale not long ago because she wanted different things and I didn't want that. I acted cool about it but I just didn't want to string her along anymore. I didn't care, not about girls but for some reason, I didn't want to act like I felt something I didn't towards her.

It was a normal Tuesday Lunchtime and me and my best mates Tyler, Anthony, Fatboy and were sat at our usual table when a girl walked past. She was blonde, curvy and was just my type. I think she was a Year 11.

"Mate, why did you blank her?" Tyler questioned, shocked, turning towards me.

"Guess she's not my type" I replied, taking a sip of my drink.

"Not your type. She's everything you look for in a bird" he proclaimed

"Maybe I'm just not feeling up to it after Lucy" I admitted, sighing.

"Seriously? Mate, what happened to hook ups and nothing serious?" he questioned

"I don't know" I replied, sighing again "I need to get back on the horse"

"Yeah, you do, and you need to prove to the world that you're Joey Branning because mate, your reputation's going down the pan seeing as though you've not had a lady since Lucy. That was over a month ago" he informed me

"Well I ain't going for her" I stated, motioning to the blonde waiting in the lunch queue

"I'm not talking about her" Tyler replied

"Then who?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. Tyler looked around quickly. I sighed.

"Her" he informed me

I followed his pointed finger to my cousin, Lauren.

"Dude, that's his cousin!" Fatboy tried to say. I was thankful for his help.

"You take her virginity, you're back on top. You don't, kiss goodbye to popularity" He stated, raising an eyebrow. He was being serious.

"Uncle Max would kill me. Any girl but her" I said, sighing.

"It has to be her" Tyler replied "Deflower your little cousin and there will be nothing else to say"

I exhaled deeply. This was my image. It's the only thing I had but Lauren was my cousin. I couldn't just do that, could I?

"You don't have to do this, man" Fatboy said to me.

"Yeah, Tyler you can't ask him to do this" Anthony added. This was getting us no where.

"Joey knows what is good for him. He'll do this. Won't you, mate?" Tyler asked me, raising an eyebrow. I thought about it then decided.

"You've got yourself a deal" I informed him, holding my hand out to him to shake. Fatboy and Anthony looked at me like I was crazy but Tyler smirked as he shook my hand.

2- Lauren's POV

It was just another Tuesday. I didn't have Art until later. I had double maths and science to endure this morning.

I was sat with Lucy and Alice, My cousin, when Joey, Alice's older brother, walked over, making himself comfortable at the table.

"Can we help you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. What did he want? I was just his dorky little cousin

"Not we, you can" he informed me

"Oh, really?" I questioned "let me guess, you want me to do an assignment for you?"

"No, I was wondering if you fancied doing something after school, just me and you?" he suggested, smiling softly.

"What's brought this on?" I inquired, intrigued

"Figured it's about time I stopped being a jerk and got to know my cousin" he informed me

"Okay, what do you suggest we do?" I asked

"I don't know. Bowling?" he questioned

"Joey, I'm not 10" I sighed "you're gonna have to come up with something better than that"

"I love a challenge" he replied "I'll meet you outside your art room at 3:30pm"

I nodded and smiled, watching as he walked away… "What the hell was that all about?"

Lucy and Alice both shrugged their shoulders.

"Your cousin is weird. Lucky it's not in the genes" Lucy exclaimed, looking at me and Alice, as I tried to work out what the hell my cousin was playing at.


	2. Chapter 2

An Unorthodox Deal- Sorry for the lack of updates. Been really busy! Hope you enjoy this.

3- Fatboy's POV

Tyler and Joey's deal didn't sit right with me. It didn't at all. It made me feel sick and the fact that Anthony just went along with it made me sick also.

I had a free period and I was pacing the corridor where Poppy had double English. I needed to tell her. We didn't have secrets and if this deal goes wrong and she finds out I'm involved, she will kill me. I was wondering what to do when I saw Lola Pearce, a year 8, walking towards me.

"Hey, Lola right? Abi's friend? I was wondering could you do me a favour please?" I asked her, walking towards her. She looked at me a little scared.

"Erm yeah sure, what can I do?" She said after a moment.

"Can you go in that class and ask if Poppy Meadow can come out? Say her head of year wants to see her or something, please?" I replied, I must of sounded desperate but I just needed to see Poppy. Lola nodded and knocked on the classroom door. I hid out of sight until I saw her coming out and I dragged her down the stairs. She stared at me, confused as I pulled her under the stairs.

"Fats, my head of-"

"Pops, I've let something really horrible happen" I cut across her, sighing loudly.

"My head of year wants to se-"

"No he doesn't. I sent Lola in there. I'm trying to tell you something here and your not going to like it" I cut across her again, pacing the space. Poppy stopped me, by putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Arthur" She used my real name now, she was trying to calm me down "Just tell me"

I went off on one, speeding up my words "Tyler and Joey have this deal because Ty thinks he has lost 'it' since his break up with Lucy and Ty wants Joe to take Lauren Branning's virginity and that will get his mojo back apparently!"

She narrowed her eyes at me "Lauren Branning as in quiet, art girl in year 10 Lauren Branning?Lauren Branning as in his cousin Lauren Branning?!"

I could tell she was getting angry "Pops, please-"

"No, Arthur. Sort this. She is 15 years old. Naive and too young. If you let this happen, you will be helping destroy her innocence. You think Tyler will keep quiet about this? No. Lauren will be the laughing stock of the school!" She exclaimed, sighing and walked away.

4- Joey's POV

Last lesson was P.E. The only reason I took this as A-Level was for a fairly easy subject and today we were outside. Something was wrong with Fatboy and I didn't know why. He seemed on edge. I asked him if he was okay and he just shrugged.

We were setting up for a game of hockey when I saw Poppy Meadow storming towards us. Great. Her and Fats had had a row. This is all we need. I saw her pick up a hockey stick. Oh great, there is gonna be blood but she didn't storm over to Fatboy. She stormed over to me! What have I done? Fatboy was quickly on her trail.

"Pops, calm down!" He tried to tell her and attempted to get the bat off her.

"No, I wanna hear it from him, Arthur. I want to hear it come from his vile and disgusting mouth what he is planning" She exclaimed, gripping onto the hockey stick. I looked from the two. Had Fatboy told her? No, he couldn't have.

"Er, Fatboy, you need to control your girlfriend. We don't all need to know that it's her period and she is a little more crazy than usual!" Tyler said, walking towards us and looked at Poppy not nice at all.

"Period? PERIOD? I'll give you.." She didn't finish her sentence, dropping the hockey bat and instead her hand went swinging across Tyler's face, slapping him hard and before I could even blink, she had slapped me too.

"She is 15 years old!" She hissed, staring at us.

"Poppy Meadow, my office now!" A voice boomed from the top of the field. We looked up and saw our head of year. She sighed, grabbed her bag I didn't see her chuck aside and stormed up the field...

"You told her, man. Not cool" Tyler rounded on Fatboy, pushing him.

"Ty, leave it. Don't start anything" I said, trying to pull him off.

"Don't think this excuses you. He'll keep the little lady quiet and you will see this through to the end. You'll see the finished results when you see the stained bed sheets then call me" He told her, smiling a little. He could really be vile when he wanted to be.

5- Lauren's POV.

I don't know why I was so excited to spend time with the cousin I barely even knew. I guess it was an older male figure in my life. I had lost that when my older brother Bradley died 3 years ago. And maybe, just maybe, Joey could fill the void. He could never replace him but he could be there. Yes, I liked that idea.

My class was one of the first classes out. I saw Joey's car still parked in the school car lot. He hasn't gone yet. He actually wanted to spend time with me. That's good. I was worried he was gonna stand me up. I sat on the bonnet, trying to act cool when I saw him walking from the playing fields with The Moon Twins and Fatboy. I could see why the girls all fell about him. Fatboy saw me and stopped Joey. I tried to work out their interaction but then quickly looked away.

I then saw a shadow appear over me and I looked up and saw Joey smirking.

"Your gonna dent the car. Off" He said. I scrolled at him and jumped off the car.

"I could never do that!" I exclaimed, gasping a little.

"I don't know, Lauren. You could go easy on the calories. They don't look too good on you" He said to me. I slapped him arm.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Your words, babe, not mine" He replied. I scoffed at him and went to hit him again but this time he grabbed my arm in time, laughing. I felt myself go warm. I couldn't place it. I swallowed loudly and pulled my arm away.

"You can make it up to me. By taking me to the cinema" I said after a moment, smiling, recovering. He rolled his eyes.

"What film?" He questioned. I smirked, in thought.

"Safe haven" He groaned at this.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unorthodox Deal

6: Lauren's POV

"£7.20. £7.20" Joey proclaimed as we walked into the cinema screen "and that doesn't even include food and drink. At least you're not a cheap date"

"Stop moaning, will you? I'm worth it, right? And I'd think very carefully about how you answer that question" I informed him

"Of course you are" he replied "but this place is a rip off, babe"

I shook my head and sighed as we walked up the steps, trying to find our seats. I located them and sat down, Joey sitting down next to me. Thankfully the screen was pretty empty apart from some schoolgirls down at the bottom…

"I can't believe you've let me drag you here" I admitted as the trailers began to play "I must be pretty special"

"You are. I wouldn't let just anyone do this, y'know" he replied, chuckling

"I know you wouldn't, and that makes it even nicer" I informed him "are you just gonna hog the popcorn all night or am I actually gonna get some?"

He smirked and set the popcorn bucket in between us so we could both reach for it whenever we wanted. As the film began to start I moved my position in my chair, getting myself comfier…

7: Joey's POV

This was the first time I'd let a girl drag me to the cinema to see a film of their choice, and the first time I'd paid for them too. I'd known from the very first moment that Lauren was different, and the way I was acting when I was around her just proved it. I glanced at her as she moved her position again, her head resting on my shoulder and her hand entwining with mine. I smiled as I noticed her eyes drooping shut…

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Branning. Not after I paid the price I did for these tickets" I whispered

"Shush, let me sleep" she begged

I didn't argue and I sighed, feeling utterly relaxed as her warm breath hit my neck every time she exhaled a breath. God, she was gorgeous…

8: Lauren's POV

"Lauren, time to wake up, babe" Joey whispered, shaking me awake gently

"Don't tell me I missed practically the entire film?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Unfortunately so. You looked too peaceful to wake up though" he admitted, smiling

"You charmer, you. Looks like we'll have to come back again, doesn't it?" I asked

"Only if it's your treat this time" he informed me "come on, let's go"

I nodded and followed Joey out of the cinema screen. As I placed my bag onto the shoulder I felt his hand grab mine and that's when I noticed it, a load of commotion in the foyer where someone had collapsed…

"You okay?" he questioned, pulling me to walk in step with him

I nodded and smiled, subtly glancing down at mine and Joey's entwined hands. We left the cinema and made our way out into the cold night air, Joey's hand still locked in mine. He dropped my hand as we arrived back at his car and I immediately missed it, the warmth that spread through not just my hand but my entire body. Sighing, I climbed in and buckled up, Joey starting his engine and driving off…

9- Joey's POV

It hadn't felt awkward holding hands with Lauren, and I knew I shouldn't have felt the way I did when I did hold her hand but I couldn't help it. That's why I kept hold of her hand until we got to my car. I'd immediately missed her hand in mine, just like I knew she had too as I dropped it and we climbed into the car, driving back to Albert Square, back to reality…

I pulled up outside my house and switched off my engine, noticing Lauren had fallen asleep again. I resisted the urge to move a piece of hair from her face. Glancing around I climbed out of the car and walked to her side, grabbing her handbag from her feet and unbuckling her seatbelt, picking her up into my arms before gently shutting and locking my car door, carrying her across to number five…

10- Lauren's POV

"Is she okay, Joey?" I heard Mum's voice ask worriedly as a door shut behind us

"Yeah, she's fine" he informed her "but she was asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her up"

"She always falls asleep in the cinema" she chuckled "waste of money going if you ask me. I hope she paid for herself?"

"No, but it's fine. I don't mind treating her every now and again. Which one's her room?" he asked

"Second one on the left. Thank you, Joey" she replied

Joey shifted my weight in his arms and I felt him walk up the stairs, setting me down on my bed…

"Sleep well, beautiful" he whispered.

"Don't go, Joey" I begged, grabbing a hold of his hand as he turned to walk away

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as I opened my eyes to meet his

"Since we were downstairs. Don't go, please" I begged, holding onto his hand still

"I have to, babe" he admitted "I don't think I'd make a very good impression on your Mum and Dad if I slept in their daughter's bed, do you?"

"No, but I don't care. I just want you with me, Joey. I like you company" I sighed

"Here" he stated, pulling off his jumper "imagine I'm here"

I smiled and took the jumper from him, the scent wafting into my nostrils…

"I'll see you tomorrow morning" he informed me.

I nodded and turned away from him, feeling him watch me for a little bit longer before leaving the house…


	4. Chapter 4

An Unorthodox Deal

11- Lauren's POV.

I woke the next morning, happy from a dream I couldn't remember. I was pretty sure it was something to do with the smell that was currently engulfing my nostrils. I woke up and found I had fell asleep clinging to Joey's hoodie from the night before.

This wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. Spending time with him. He would find out and I couldn't have him doing that. He would think I'm lame and pathetic. But I wasn't lying to him last night when I said I enjoyed his company. I just couldn't let my guard down. Ever.

12- Joey's POV.

Last night was something I had never experienced before. One night with Lauren had changed everything. I always thought she was beautiful but fragile. But when I came into her life over 2 years ago, she avoided me, like if I entered a room, she made sure she left as soon as I did. I always thought she hated me and I just wanted to get to know her for the sake of the family and she seemed like a nice person.

I drove to school alone. Alice made out she was too cool to be drove her big brother to school.

I saw Lauren with Lucy and Alice as I parked in the school parking spaces. I stepped out of my car when I saw Lauren walking towards me. I expected she was returning my hoodie but it didn't appear.

"If your not returning my hoodie, what can I do for you this morning, Lauren?" I said, smiling a little.

"Hoodie? I'm not sure what your talking about there. I think your losing it a little" She replied. I noted she liked a joke. Took me 2 years to work a little thing like that out but it was something.

"It must run in the family then" I said back to her. She gasped and narrowed her eyes. She slapped y arm.

"Nope, your just the runt in the litter" She replied but she smirked and I knew she was joking.

"Jokes aside, where is it? I need it for P.E. Its my best one" I told her. She shrugged, giggling a little.

"I really don't know what you are talking about" She said again. Oh this girl was going to dive me crazy.

13- Tyler's POV

"Joey and Lauren seem to getting pretty close" Whitney said. We were engaging in a kissing session behind the English block when she stopped, looking over my shoulder. I looked around and smirked.

"I think it's great" She added. I whipped my head around, staring at her.

"What are you going on about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know?" She asked, shocked. Didn't know what? This had better be good for her to stop us kissing.

"Nope. I'm all ears" I said. She looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Lauren. She used totally crush on Joey. It was an obsession, apparently but this was Lucy who told me. Probably nothing really. Pre teen crush" Whitney told me. This was news to me but good news. Joey could get his way and Lauren will get what she was always wanted.

"Oh Anthony is here. He can tell how the date went with Alice. See you later, babe" I kissed Whitney goodbye as she went inside and I quickly retracted to Joey and his cousin...

They were engaging in laughter. The boy moves fast. She was practically all over him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, being cool.

"Erm nothing" Lauren said, recovering from her laughter "I'm going. See you later, Joey"

She walked away. I watched her walk into school and turned to Joey, smiling, placing an arm around him, slapping his back.

"Get in there! Not long now" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, about that. The deal is off" He replied, turning to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him "You what?"

"You heard. Deal is off. Looks like I'm gonna have to find another way to get 'my cool back'. See you in science yeah?" And he walked off. I was furious.


	5. Chapter 5

An Unorthodox Deal

14- Lauren's POV.

Mum and Dad had sprung the news on Abi and I that they were going away for the weekend, and leaving us and Oscar, our little brother in the capable of hands of Lynne, or to be more precise, Joey and Alice's Mum…

"Lauren, you're not staying here on your own and that's the end of it" Mum proclaimed

"Mum, it's two days and two nights. How much trouble can I get into?" I asked

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she inquired, turning to me, raising an eyebrow

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" I sighed

"You're welcome. Hadn't you better get packing? Your Dad and I want to leave soon" she questioned

I sighed and made my way into mine and Abi's room, watching as Abi packed…

"You really think you're gonna need that much stuff?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"You never know" she replied "you better start packing. Mum and Dad wanna go soon"

I sighed and began to pack, knowing Abi would tell Mum and Dad I wasn't doing as they'd asked if I didn't. I shoved my things into a bag, sitting down on my bed when Mum walked in…

"All ready, girls?" she questioned

Abi and I nodded and followed her downstairs. Five minutes later, we were on our way out of the Square to Joey's…

15- Joey's POV

I heard Uncle Max's car pull into the driveway and glanced out my bedroom window, seeing him, Tanya, Lauren, Abi and Oscar step out of the car. Lauren looked fed up and annoyed that she was here for the weekend, I could tell by her posture and her unwillingness to help bring the bags in. Chuckling to myself, I made my way downstairs as Mum shouted Alice and I…

"Thank you so much for this, Lynne" Tanya thanked my Mum, hugging her tightly

"You're more than welcome. We're gonna have a fun weekend, I'll make sure of it" she replied

16- Lauren's POV:

Mum and Dad had been gone for half an hour and Abi was sat on the bed in the room we were sharing texting Jay. Sighing, I made my way out of the room and down the corridor to Joey's room…

"Hey, I was just on my way out" he informed me, his door opening "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go, I'll see you later" I replied, making my way back to mine and Abi's room

"Lauren, what's up?" he questioned worriedly, taking a hold of my arm

"Abi's on the phone to her boyfriend as per. I'm bored" I admitted

"I won't be out long. It's only a kick about in the park with the lads so I'll be back in an hour or so. How about when I'm back we order a pizza and watch a film?" he suggested

"What, just me and you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, why not? Be nice to spend a bit more time with you" he replied

"Deal" I stated, smiling "have fun"

17- Joey's POV-

I made my way out of the house, excited to get back to spend the evening with Lauren…

"What do you mean you're only out for an hour, man?" Tyler asked as I explained the situation

"Mum wants me back as she's cooking. Lauren, Abi and Oscar are with us for the weekend" I informed him

"And since when did you do as your Mum told you?" he inquired

"Can we just play? We're wasting valuable time here" I asked

Tyler glanced at the other lads and then nodded, the game beginning…

18- Lauren's POV

"Boo" Joey whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine "miss me?"

"Yeah, so much" I replied "not. I ordered us pizzas about twenty minutes ago. That okay?"

"Yeah, course" he assured me "as long as you ordered Hawaiian for me?"

"I asked your Mum what your favourite topping was so yes, Hawaiian for you" I informed him

"I like a girl who uses initiative. What about the film choice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I was thinking a classic horror, maybe?" I suggested "or are you too scared?"

"Me scared? Please" he proclaimed "what did you have in mind?"

"Chucky. It's amazing" I replied "you sure you're gonna be okay watching it? Alice told me that"

"Don't listen to anything Alice says about me" he stated "she's the typical younger sister"

"Yeah, I know the feeling. That'll be the pizzas" I informed him as the doorbell rang "are you gonna be a gent and pay?"

Joey nodded and made his way to the door, returning a few minutes later…

"After you, Madam" he proclaimed, motioning up the stairs

I smiled and made my way upstairs, Joey following…

19- Joey's POV.

"I'm stuffed" Lauren sighed as she placed her pizza box onto the floor

"I'm not surprised. You demolished that and we're not even halfway through the film yet" I proclaimed

"What're you trying to say?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing" I replied "be quiet. The best bit's coming up"

It was nice spending time with Lauren the way we were. I'd never spent any time with any girl like this and I was surprised as to how nice it was. As the credits on the film rolled I glanced down at Lauren, not even realising her head had fallen onto my chest and she was asleep. I sighed, not having the heart to wake her. I reached for my remote and switched my TV off, settling down to sleep too…


	6. Chapter 6

AUD-

20- Lauren's POV.

As I began to wake the next morning, it took me a money to realise where I was. The now familiar musky smell of Joey filled my nostrils and I realised I had fallen asleep on his bed, on his chest.

I opened my eyes and sighed, trying to be quiet and tiptoed out of the room. This was awkward.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice switching the kettle on.

"There you are! Me and Abi were wondering where you were!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"I fell asleep in Joey's room. Sorry" I quickly replied. Why did I feel so guilty about it?

"Hope he took good care of you" She joked. I rolled my eyes but nodded. Alice made her morning drink and left...

"There you are. I wondered when you went" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Joey. I tried to hide my blush. Okay, this needed to stop. I knew what was happening. I thought this was a 13 years old stupid crush but now at 15? It was something else.

21- Joey's POV

My comment to her had made her blush a little and I had to admit as it flushed through her complexion, I had never found anything more beautiful. I was afraid I could be falling for her. I decided to change the subject.

"What does Miss Branning want for breakfast?"

"I don't know, Joseph. Depends on what you are gonna make for me" She smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'll make you whatever you want if you agree to help me bake a cake for Mum's birthday" I replies, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and nodded...

"I don't know why you didn't ask Alice to do this" Lauren said, after we ate bacon sandwiches and got changed. She was passing me the eggs from the cupboard.

"That's because Alice is a total disaster in the kitchen, babe" I told her, taking the flour off her.

"And what makes you think I'm any better?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smirked "I trust you. Now past me the flour, please. It's in the top cupboard. I think it's at the back"

She nodded, reaching which caused her top to raise exposing some of skin. It looked so soft. Fuck, what was this I was feeling right now? Did I fancy her? I think I did but how? I wasn't in control on this. She turned to me, smiling, handing me the flour. I took it and saw her sit on the breakfast bar, picking up a magazine. I had to be sure. I cracked an egg before throwing it over my shoulder, pretending to aim for the bin. Lauren put the magazine down, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She proclaimed.

"I was aiming for the bin but could you please put in please?" I asked, smiling. She tutted and jumped off the chair and putting her hair behind her ears, she bent down and as if she read my mind, she bent down with her back to me with her bum facing me for a spilt second. I swallowed. Like I feared, I was attracted to her, so much. My grip on the whisk I was holding tightened. Fuck, she was hot. As she stood up, oblivious to my staring, she walked to the bin and then washed her hands...

"I think we are ready to put this in the oven" I said, once the mixture was done.

Lauren held her hand up "One second. It needs checking" and she dipped her finger in the mixture and put the mixture covered finger in her mouth.

"All done" She said. I narrowed my eyes then caught her off guard, put my own finger in the mixture and placed it on her nose. She gasped.

"Now we are" I said, smirking. She scoffed then took a left over egg and whacked it over my head. I gasped, staring at her, placing the mixing bowl down.

"Oh it's on!" I said, taking an another and placed it over her head. She then grabbed the bag of flour and started flicking it at me. I made a grab for it but she held onto to it tight until I had a bigger grab, causing the bag to rip and there was a cloud of flour as it fell to the floor. Lauren attempted to get some water from the sink but I grabbed her, stopping her. She squealed as I refused to let her go and started to gently tickle her, smirking. She tried to hit me, to stop me, squealing my name as we recovered, I looked at her at the same time she looked at me, the atmosphere changing. I saw she had bits of flour of the ends of her hair. I brushed them out before slowly tucking her hair behind her ear, our eyes locking again and I knew in that moment, I wanted to kiss her.

22- Lauren's POV

I held my breath. I never wanted to kiss anyone so much in my life. My hands gripped to the kitchen side as I tried to work out his next move. I could feel him getting closer when there was noise behind us and we quickly sprang apart, Auntie Lynn staring at us and the mess.

"What the hell happened here?!" She exclaimed...

A few days later, it was school again and I had barely spoken to Joey since his mum kicked us out of her kitchen. It was P.E and we were told we had class with the year 13s.

"I don't see why we have to have the year 13's joining us" Alice sighed as we got changed into our PE kits

"Oh, come on. Any excuse to see Anthony" I chuckled "besides, they're the only year group left. We might as well get it over and done with"

"Lauren's right, Al. We might as well" Lucy stated, pulling her hoodie onto her body

A few minutes later myself, Lucy, and Alice made our way out into the sports hall, the year 13's already out and waiting. I tried not to blush as I saw Joey's gaze fixed on me and went back to listening to the teacher who was conducting the lesson…

"Okay, you need to pair up. Boy, girl, boy, girl please" the teacher informed us all

I turned around and was about to go over to another year 13 boy when Joey took a hold of my waist, pulling me into him…

"What the hell?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Partnering up like we've been told to" he explained

I sighed and turned back to face the teacher. She and another teacher were demonstrating the moves we'd be learning…

"So, ready to get your arse whipped by a girl?" I asked, turning back to Joey as we were told to begin

"Is that a challenge, Branning?" he inquired

"No, it's a promise" I assured him, taking him by surprise as I demonstrated one of the moves

"Nice work, Lauren" the teacher proclaimed

I turned and smiled, Joey managing to catch me off guard as he demonstrated one of the moves too, my back now flush against his chest…

"Try and calm your racing heart, Branning" he whispered into my ear, letting me go

"It must be all the adrenaline" I replied, smiling

After another half an hour the PE lesson had finished…

"Nice working with you, Branning. We should do it again sometime" Joey stated, kissing my cheek

As I was about to reply Tyler came bounding over, dragging Joey into the changing rooms, Lucy and the others making their way over to me…

"You really kicked his butt, Lauren" they chuckled as we entered the changing room

"I've never seen my brother get beaten by a girl before. It was funny" Alice proclaimed

"Can't let the side down, can I?" I questioned as I reached into my bag, checking my phone

"Who's making you smile, Lauren?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow as I glanced up at her

"Oh, no one special" I informed her "come on, let's change and get dinner. I'm starved"

The girls all nodded in agreement and I shoved my phone back into my bag, the five of us changing and making our way out of the sports hall…

23- Joey's POV.

Everything was clear to me now. I wanted Lauren, not in a sense of any deal but I really wanted her like I had never wanted anyone. Seeing her in PE shorts, had nearly sent me over the edge.


	7. Chapter 7

AUD

24- Lauren's POV

"Lauren, you couldn't do me a favour, could you?" Alice asked as we sat having lunch that afternoon

"Depends what it is" I replied, continuing to eat my pasta

"Could you take my bag back with you at the end of the day and drop it off at mine? I've got a date" she questioned

"Who with?" Lucy inquired, pulling her gaze away from her phone

"Anthony Moon" she informed us, a coy smile on her face

"Since when have you two been a thing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"We're not really. We're just going bowling" she explained "but please, you can't say anything to Joey because he'll go mental. Promise me?"

Lucy and I both nodded, signalling yes to not saying anything to Joey. At the end of the day, thankfully, Alice and I had been in the same class. I took her bag from her and placed it on my shoulder, wishing her luck for her date with Anthony before leaving and heading home via Alice's…

I reached Auntie Lynn's house and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer…

"Hi, Lauren, love, what're you doing here?" she asked as she opened the front door to me

"Alice has asked me to drop her bag off" I informed her, motioning to Alice's bag on my shoulder

"Alright. Thanks, darling" she replied "do you just wanna pop it upstairs? I've gotta go to work but Joey's outside if you wanna go and say hello"

I nodded and stepped inside, smiling as she shut the door behind her. I made my way up to Alice's room and stepped inside, placing her bag on her bed. From the distance, I could see Joey outside; I walked towards the window and pushed back the net curtain. I noticed he had his headphones in and was wearing his black t-shirt and I couldn't help but think how good he looked. I swallowed, mentally scalding myself for thinking like that yet again. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, quickly shutting the net curtain as Joey turned…

Calming myself down I decided to leave, making my way down the stairs. I stopped in the hallway for a minute, knowing Joey and temptation were outside. Sighing, I glanced to the front door, knowing that it would be for the best, but I didn't want the best, I wanted Joey. I placed my bag on the stairs and made my way out into the back garden. I noticed he still had his iPod in. Smiling to myself I noticed a bucket of water with a sponge in. I stepped over and dipped it in before throwing it at him…

25- Joey's POV...

My attention was averted when I felt something hit my arm. I pulled my earphones out and looked around to see Lauren smiling at him. She had a look of mischief in her eye and like everything else; I found it sexy as ever…

"Alright, Lauren?" I asked, smiling as I wrapped my headphones around my iPod. If she wanted to play, that's what she'd get…

"You know I've just washed that and now you've made it worse. It calls for one thing" I told her and without giving her any warning, I switched on the water hose, straight at her. She squealed, jumping up. I liked that sound….

"Joseph!" she hissed, scrolling at me as she picked up a sponge, ran to the bucket, wet it and threw it at me before running around my car, throwing the other sponge at me before I caught her, smirking….

"Going somewhere?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, move please" she replied. I didn't. I looked at her, my eyes trailing up and down her body and swallowed. I moved my hand up and tucked some hair behind her ear. She looked down, a blush forming on her cheeks…

"You're beautiful" I whispered

She smiled weakly and I knew then she felt exactly the way I did. I pulled her towards me, flush into my chest and crashed my lips down onto hers…

26- Lauren's POV...

I knew what was coming as his mouth came closer to mine. I didn't make an attempt to move away. The moment his lips met mine, I knew this is what I wanted. I didn't care about anything else. I responded to the kiss, placing my hands on his shoulders. He groaned as I did before pushing me backwards and sat me on the bonnet of his car, his hands on my waist. I felt my school shirt dangerously riding high then I felt it. His hands on my skin. It was too much to deal with it. His lips on mine. His hands brushing my sides. He had the nerve to do it and I wanted to find mine to see if my dream matched reality when it came to his abs…

27- Joey's POV...

She hadn't pulled away. I expect her to pull away and slap me or call me names but she didn't. She just responded. This was too much to handle. The goosebumps on her side as I touched her bare skin told me she liked it. I needed oxygen, I needed to come up for air but I didn't want to. I needed Lauren more, I just wanted to take her upstairs or on the car would be fine but I had to remember it wouldn't be fine for her. I pulled her closer as her warm body wrapped around mine. I wanted to know what her skin felt like. Properly. I think she would allow me that. I bunched up her shirt more and held her soft, wet from water, skin. She gasped into our kiss and I took advantage of her open mouth, placing my tongue around hers. She matched me as they fought for dominance.

The need of oxygen became great and we pulled away, panting. I rested my forehead against hers and placed my hands either side of her head.

"Lauren" I gasped, like her name was a prayer.

"Joey, what was that?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know but I wanna do it again" I admitted. I saw her bite her lip. She nodded in agreement, moving closer to me when her phone rang in her blazer pocket...

28- Lauren's POV

Shit! Why did this have to happen now of all times? I pulled away from Joey's hold reluctantly and glanced at my caller ID…

"Alice" I sighed, answering the phone

"Lauren, please tell me you're still at mine" she proclaimed, her voice breaking

"Alice, what's wrong? Yeah, I'm still here" I informed her "are you okay?"

"No, not really. Do you think you could ask Joey to come and pick me up please?" she inquired

"Yeah, sure" I replied "whereabouts are you?"

"In the park not too far from school. Thanks, Lauren" she sighed "I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, see you soon" I mirrored, hanging up the phone before turning back to Joey

"Is she okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. We've gotta go" I informed him

"Lauren, what did she say?" he asked, pulling his car keys from his pocket

"Just that she's in the park near the school" I replied "she sounded like she'd been crying"

Joey sighed and started his engine, driving off towards the park, both of us forgetting about what had happened and thinking about Alice, hoping she was okay…


	8. Chapter 8

AUD-

29- Lauren's POV

Alice stopped at mine that night. She had begged her mum to. I don't blame her. Joey would of grilled her for every detail then probably gone and killed Anthony. I didn't pry. Alice would tell me if she wanted to

The next day, she didn't leave the camper bed on mine and Abi's bedroom floor. Lucky it was teacher training day. I tried to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work and besides my mind was else where.

I don't what would of happened if Alice didn't ring that moment. Probably would of lost my virginity on a car bonnet. To my cousin. Now, I keep telling myself that, in hope to disgust myself but it doesn't work. All I know is what I wanted.

I think I have always had a crush on Joey. Since he came into town about 2 years ago. I had just turned 13 and I never found an interest in boys until I met him. The fact he was my cousin never settled in my brain and even though I had a relationship with Peter Beale, my mind was always else where.

I tried to get on with some science homework as Alice watched a film upstairs when I became stuck and I remember Joey's offer of helping me because science was probably his best subject. My hand hovered over my phone, debating whenever or not to call him. He was probably busy with Fatboy or Tyler but my science homework was the least of my worries. It was just an excuse to see him. I plucked up the courage and rang him.

"Lauren?" I tried not to excited at the sound of his voice when he answered.

"Hey! I'm having a science homework problem. Is that offer of you helping still going?" I replied, holding my breath a little.

"Oh" He sounded surprised. Yeah, this was pretty lame if I was being honest "Sure. Is Alice still there?"

"Yeah she is. That's not gonna be a problem is it?" I asked, trying not to sound worried or desperate.

"No of course not. Lauren, I, we-" He trailed off. I heard him sigh.

"What?" I asked, a little hopeful.

"Nothing. We'll talk when I get there" And he hung up. I exhaled deeply, leaning back on my chair.

"Urgh" I said out loud when I saw what I was wearing. My jogging bottoms and a vest that once was white but had been through the washer too many times. I jumped in quickly, knowing it took 20 minutes from Joey's house to mine and hurried upstairs.

Alice was watching Captain America from the looks of things. Luckily she wasn't crying at a romantic drama. I looked in my wardrobe, wondering what to wear when I decided on a skirt and t'shirt. Causal but not too causal. Then I had to sort my hair. I decided on a ponytail. It was due a wash anyways.

30- Joey's POV

I had no idea how to approach this with Lauren. She said she wanted help on her science homework but we had other things to talk about.

I parked outside her house, having no idea what to do. In a short amount of time, I had found myself falling for her, no stupid deal with my friends needed which is why I had to fight this as much as I could because I didn't want Lauren to find out about the deal. She'll hate me. I took a deep breath before walking up to the steps to her house, knocking.

She answered. A shy smile on her face. She blushed when she saw him, it filling her cheeks rosy and making her more beautiful.

"Hey" She said, quietly.

"Hey, yourself" I said, as she let me in.

"How's Alice?" I then asked, trying to ignore the tension between us.

"She is alright. Watching a film. I don't know what happened before you ask" She replied, sighing a little.

"I wasn't going to" I told her, not looking away from her.

"Good. Now this science homework, please" She said. I knew she was trying to avoid the obvious too...

Lauren was a science problem of all her own. I could tell how cautious she was being around me but it didn't matter how much space she put between us, I could feel it between us. I tried to ignore it.

"See, that's all you need to do" I told her, showing her the diagram I just drew. She looked back at me then to the piece of paper, moving her chair forward and she was invading my space a little bit more. Her flowery perfume engulfing my nostrils. Okay, this was going to be harder then it looked. She nodded and leaned back again, our knees brushing. I felt a electric current shoot through me and I knew she felt the same. She jumped a little.

"I need a drink" She said after a moment, standing up and walked over to the sink, her back to me as she switched on the tap. She swept her hair over her shoulder, showing her neck a little as she drank from the glass of water she had just poured. Her neck looked soft. I wondered if it was soft to kiss. I shook my head, mentally groaning as I gave myself another image.

After a moment, she sat down and our eyes locked, not leaving each others and somehow we were getting closer to each other.

31- Lauren's POV

I knew it was coming. I should of warned myself. I saw then felt his lips crashing down to mine. I gasped as we came into contact and I heard him groan at the same time as his hands buried themselves in my hair, pulling me closer. All I could do was respond to the pressure he was applying and hope my lack of experience didn't come through but I had to admit this was an awkward position to kiss in. I pulled away for a moment. He stared at me.

"I'm not stopping because I don't want to. I'm stopping because I think there's better ways to make out then this" I told him, smiling.

32- Joey's POV.

I should of stopped then but I couldn't. I smirked at her, standing up, she followed suit. I took her hand in mine. She looked down at them locked. I smiled and tuck her hair behind her ear with my spare hand. I then lifted her and placed her on the table. She giggled. I love that sound. I kissed her again. This was a better way to kiss then sat down. I couldn't manage to understand the way her lips felt against mine. My hands found her bare legs as I wrapped one around my waist. It was warm then cold. I was crossing a dangerous path. I had to stop. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. She was pulling me closer to her. She was like a drug and I needed more of her. I was playing a losing game.

33- Lauren's POV

I had confidence I thought I never had before. I wanted him. I didn't know what sexual desire was but I was pretty sure I was feeling it in that moment. In a moment of sheer confidence as his hand a buried themselves in my hair more, my hands felt under his t'shirt like they had wanted to do for weeks, no months and the skin on skin contact drove me crazy and I know it drove him crazy to him. I was brought back to earth by the sound of the door knob turning. We sprang apart, trying to control our breathing as Alice walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

34- Lauren's POV

"Joey, what're you doing here? If you've come to check up on me, I'm fine" Alice sighed

"I came to help Lauren with some Science homework" he informed his younger sister

"Oh right, okay. Do you two want a drink?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Please" we replied in unison, watching as she made her way out of the room

35- Joey's POV.

As Alice left the room Lauren and I exchanged a look and I looked into her eyes, I couldn't quite tell what was going on in her head. Alice returned a minute or two later, handing us both a cup of tea each…

"I'm off back upstairs" she informed us

Lauren and I nodded and Alice left the room, shutting the door behind her. I set my cup of tea on the side and did the same with Lauren's, bringing my hand up to cup her face…

"That was close" she whispered

"Isn't the risk what makes it exciting?" I asked

She nodded and I captured her lips in mine again…

36- Lauren's POV

Joey and I were engaged in a pretty heated kissing session. He was stood between my legs, them locked around his waist and I was sat on the table. I broke away, holding his chest to keep him at arm's length as he began to kiss my neck…

"What's the matter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"We should stop. Joey, what're we doing? Your sister's upstairs" I sighed "my Mum and Dad could be back at any minute"

"That didn't stop you before she came downstairs" he replied

"Low, Joey, really low" I proclaimed "you should just go"

"Lauren, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he sighed

"I don't care. Just get your things and go" I stated "I'll see you around"

37- Joey's POV

I'd fucked things up and big time. How was I gonna make it right?


	10. Chapter 10

AUD- second update of the night enjoy! 3

38- Lauren's POV

"What?" I stared at my parents as we ate our breakfast.

"I said Alice and Joey are staying here tonight because Lynn has a date. It's nice she is dating again" Tanya replied, smiling.

"Nah" I leaned back on by chair as I said this and crossed my arms "Not happening"

"Lauren, what is wrong you lately?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed

"Well for a starters, Joey is 18 so he doesn't need his Aunt and Uncle playing babysitter to him!" I exclaimed. This was a bad idea. It had been 5 days since the kiss in the very same room as I was now and I had to tried to ignore him but was proving difficult.

"Last time Lynn left him in charge he nearly let the house burn down because he was too busy with the latest blonde in his bedroom" Dad said. I scoffed at this and rolled my eyes. Typical. Everything always came down to a girl with him. Correction a blonde girl.

"Whatever" I said, picking up a piece of toast, grabbed my school bag and walked out of the kitchen.

39- Joey's POV

If I wasn't mistaken, Lauren had a free period after double science and she usually spent it in the art department. I found her there, focusing on her latest painting.

"It looks good" I said, walking behind her. She jumped a little and sighed but carried on.

"Are you gonna keep ignoring me?" I asked, sitting beside her. She shrugged, not looking at me.

"If you wanna forget it, fine, but I can't and I won't" I said after a moment. She turned me, sighing, a lost look in her eyes.

"I never said that did I?" She proclaimed, quietly.

"Then why ignore my calls and texts and blank me for 5 days?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because if it hasn't escaped your notice, this isn't exactly normal is it?" She hissed at me before returning to her painting.

"Who wants to be normal? Normal is overrated in my opinion" I replied. I still was trying to keep a lid of things concerning the ex-deal with Tyler. She sighed and shrugged, carrying on with her painting.

"Besides, I'm not your type" She said after a moment. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"And what would be my type then, Lauren? If you think you know so much?" I questioned, leaning forward.

"Well to start with, your type has to be blonde and I'm sorry but I'm not dying my hair like that one before Lucy did" She replied but she sounded uncertain for some reason. I sighed and leaned forward, taking my hand and twirled a strand of her brunette but perfect hair around my finger. She looked sideways as I tucked it behind her ear.

"I get what your saying, Lauren, I do but that's changed. I've changed. I don't want a blonde, red head or any other brunette for that matter. I want you" I told her, cupping her cheek. She looked around and noticed no one was there.

"Well I don't" She said after a moment.

"Don't what?" I replied, leaning back.

"Want you" She told me. I knew she was lying. It was all over her face.

"That's low and a lie. You might wanna tell your face that" I proclaimed, raising an eyebrow. She put her paintbrush down and started gathering her sketch pad and folder together.

"I'm going and don't follow me" She said, sighing.

40- Lauren's POV

I had to get out of there. My guard was down and I couldn't let it. I knew I wanted him for years but reality was different. I couldn't do this.

"Lauren, we need to talk about this" Joey told me, trying grab my stuff. I tried to retract it back because I knew what was in there and I couldn't let him see them.

"Can you just back off, please?" I asked, pulling my stuff back so hard, it caused papers to go flying. Oh crap, no, no, no.

"Leave it!" I tried to say, trying pushing to push him aside but he was too quick. I prayed it wasn't that. He picked up the drawings and glanced at them, his eyes going wide.

"Lauren, this is me" He told me, narrowing his eyes, holding them up. I tried to control my blush as he chuckled softly.

"Well, I need something to let my anger out for you somewhere. These are new ones to put on the dartboard" I tried to quickly say, taking them over him, not looking at him.

"Lauren, look at me, it's okay. I know. Just look at me, please" He said to me, grabbing my arms, forcing me to look at him when a teacher walked in. I relaxed and he let me go. I quickly gathered my stuff together and left.

"Lauren, wait" He said, running after me.

"What, Joey? Just leave me alone" I proclaimed, sighing.

"If it's means anything, I love them" He told me. I nodded, looking sideways at my sketch pad.

"Thanks but it's not what you think" I replied. I was lying and I feared he knew that.

"Lauren, just admit it, you want me just as much as I want you!" He said, quietly.

"You know I'm a virgin, Lucy made that public knowledge so I won't be much use to you. Now just leave me alone!" I replied, under my breath. I looked up at him. He looked hurt.

"That doesn't bother me. You should know that" He told me, sighing. I was about to reply when I saw Peter Beale walk by. He had tried to get me back for weeks now.

"Hey, Lauren. You okay?" He asked me, smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks" I replied. He nodded and walked away.

"Peter, wait" I called after a moment, running after him.

"Yes, Lauren?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You still wanna go on a date? Get us sorted?" I asked, trying to smile. Peter's face lit up and nodded.

"Sure, I'll text you later" He replied and walked away.

"I know what your doing and it's not going to work" Joey said behind me.

41- Joey's POV

I was over at Lauren's house because my mum was on a date. I did actually hoped it went well for her. Lauren was also on a date with Peter Beale. This made me sick. I knew what she felt because it was the same as I was feeling.

Alice and Abi was upstairs and Oscar was sleeping but I remained downstairs. Waiting. When I heard laughing. Lauren's laughing. Great, the prat was making her laugh. I sat up and walked to the hallway, opening the front door. I saw her glanced up at me before kissing a surprised Peter who responded after a moment. I knew what she was doing and it was working. My blood boiled. She looked up at me, her eyes open, whilst kissing him before closing them and carried on kissing him.

"Come on, that's enough of that" I said, rushing down the steps, pulling her off him.

"See you tomorrow, yeah, Lauren?" Peter asked, a quick glance at me. She nodded and he walked in.

"Hey!" She said to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"In. Now" I said, looking at the door. She rolled her eyes and walked inside. I followed her into the kitchen and I closed the door.

"Stop what your doing. Peter doesn't deserve to be used" I told her, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" She asked, raising her own eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"I just know" I said. She scoffed and faced away. I had had enough of this. I grabbed her arm, spun her into me and captured her lips with my own. She moaned softly and I smirked against her lips and carried on kissing her, pushing her gently into the kitchen side before I felt myself being pushed into the table. I smiled and spun her around, picking her up and placing her on it. I pulled away for a moment.

"Go on, tell me, he makes you feel like that" She didn't reply, she just kissed me again like her life depended on it. I felt her hands at my shirt, unbuttoning it. I froze.

"Lauren?" I said against her lips.

"You win. What's the point of waiting? We know it's going to happen sooner or later" She replied, smiling.

She was right but I couldn't do this. Not after everything. Kissing was one thing but this? I couldn't. Not after my jack ass of a deal with Tyler. I sighed, pushing her away.

"Lauren, your 15. Your virginity. I can't ju-"

"It's yours. Please take it. I need to feel it. It needs to you" She cut across me, before kissing my neck. I tried to control my groan.

"Lauren, please, babe, think about this. I can't do that to you" I replied. She had gone from shy to confident in a short space of an afternoon. I think she was admitting defeat but not like this.

"You told me to tell it to my face earlier but I think you need to tell it to your body. You want me. I can feel it" She said and without warning, her hand was in my jeans and boxers. I let out a groan as her long and slim fingers began to stroke me.

"Lauren, please, don't" I tried to tell her.

"Am I doing it wrong? Show me then" She replied, smiling. I sighed. No, I couldn't do that. For not my own selfish gain. I removed her hand and dropped it.

"It's my virginity. Shouldn't I decide who it goes to?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Lauren" I sighed. She looked at me, hurt but I quickly kissed her "But I'm going to give you the next best thing"

"How?" She asked. I grabbed her and kissed before I could think and regret. I couldn't take her virginity, even if she begged. I couldn't do it. Because my ex deal would always be in the back of my mind and she deserved someone better. She moaned as I kissed her harder. I felt sad. I did want to have sex with her, no make love to her because that was what was happening. I was falling in love with her.

"Pull down your skirt, tights and kickers please" I told her after a second. Her eyes widened.

"Can't you do it?" She asked. I sighed and heard movement upstairs. I quickly moved and put a chair under the door. This had to be the one time. It couldn't come a recurring thing. I returned to see her pulling it all down. I sighed and tried not to think too much. I would do anything to just buried myself inside her.

"Open" I said, moving forward and touched her legs. She nodded and I kissed her as I inserted a finger into her wet folds...

42- Lauren's POV

Something was wrong. I had decided to admit defeat. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to lose it to him but now? He was fingering me on the kitchen table. The next best thing he said. It was amazing don't get me wrong but it wasn't the same as what I had imagined our first time to be. I didn't want this. I just wanted what I had always wanted. I sighed and pushed him away. He looked confused at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same" I replied, pulling up my pants, tights and kickers.

"I don't know what your talking about" He said, sighing.

"I'm talking about the 360 turn. You were all over me 5 minutes ago, pushing me to admit my feeling and now your giving me the second best thing when you know what I want!" I exclaimed, sighing.

"I should go" He said, looking everywhere but me.

"Now you can't even look at me, Joey. What is it?" I asked, walking towards him and took his face in my hands. He looked at me, looking hurt and lost.

"You'll hate me" He whispered. I haven't seen this side of him. It worried me.

"What? You don't find me attractive? I knew your preferred blondes" I asked, sighing.

"Lauren. You stupid, beautiful girl. I can't stand any other girl but you. I told you that" He replied, smiling a little.

"Then what is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't. I can't have you looking at me with such disgust. It'll break me" He said, moving away.

"Just tell me" I sighed. He turned around, nodding and took a deep breath.

"I made a deal with Tyler to take your virginity because apparently it would of make me cool again but I told him after it was off" He told him. I stared at him. This was huge. I didn't know what to think. So was this was pretend?

"And why did you tell him it was off" I asked, holding my breath.

"Because I was falling in love with you, Lauren. I love you and I don't deserve you or to be your first one" He replied. I just stared at him, taking this in.


	11. Chapter 11

43- Lauren's POV

Alice told me Joey had a date with someone and I couldn't help but be jealous. He'd told me he loved me so why was he on a date with another girl? I wanted answers, and I knew exactly how to get them…

"Where're you going?" Alice questioned as I made my way back downstairs

"Just out for a bit" I informed her. I wasn't about to tell her I was going to sabotage her brother's date "I'll see you later"

She nodded and walked back into the living room, continuing to watch the TV programme she'd been watching minutes previous, none the wiser to my plan…

44- Joey's POV

The girl sat opposite me wasn't Lauren. Heck, I couldn't even remember her name. I wracked my brain as I tried to remember whether it was Isabelle or Isabella…

"Joey" Lauren's voice shouted. I wasn't dreaming, was I?

I turned around and saw Lauren marching towards me. I smirked, it was raining but yet she still managed to look beautiful. Before I got the chance to ask her what she was doing here she was kissing me, in public. I was shocked and took a moment to collect my thoughts about what she was doing but then I was kissing her back, my hands wrapped around her waist…

"Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" she questioned as we pulled away breathlessly

I nodded, answering her silently…

"Then take it, tonight" she stated, raising an eyebrow

I glanced at my date and then back to Lauren and nodded…

45- Lauren's POV

I didn't give Joey the chance to say goodbye to his "date" as I took his hand and led him from the restaurant, both of us making our way back to his. We reached the front door and he unlocked it. We stepped inside and removed our coats and shoes, both of us soaking from head to toe from the pouring rain, neither one of us being able to care because we were with the other…

"Are you sure about this, Lauren?" he asked

I nodded, signalling yes and shut my eyes as he moved his hand, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear… "Take me to bed, Joey"

He did as I asked and kissed me once before taking my hand, leading me up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind us. We stood in the middle of the room and I just watched him as he undressed me and then undressed himself. I shut my eyes as his hands touched my skin, pulling me towards him. His lips touched mine and I immediately noticed something different about this kiss. It was full of love, passion and caring. This was Joey taking care of me and being there for me, making sure he made me feel exactly how I wanted to feel and get everything I wanted from my first time. And that's exactly what he was doing…

46- Joey's POV

I moved Lauren and I to my bed, laying her down with her back against the bedsheets, my body hovering over hers. I captured her lips in mine again and continued to work my way downwards, focusing on her neck as my hands captured her still bra clad breasts. A moan escaped her lips and her hips writhed beneath me. A moan from a girl had never done what Lauren's did to me. She was amazing.

47- Lauren's POV:

My entire body was on fire as Joey lavished attention to every single piece of me, leaving no part untouched. My bra had been ridden and he was now littering my stomach with kisses and I was waiting in anticipation of what I knew was coming next. I gasped and held my hand to his hair as he kissed my mound through the outside of my panties. It felt fantastic, I wasn't going to lie. He looked up at me, his eyes asking if he could continue. I nodded and smiled, reassuring him that I was okay with everything he was doing. He removed my panties, shimmying them off my legs and letting them fall to the floor. His hands held onto my waist as his mouth met my now bare mound, applying the accurate amount of pressure as he kissed, licked and sucked. This felt even better than what he'd been doing before. My breathing started to become uneven and I could feel my body's sensations heightening with every kiss…

48- Joey's POV:

As I pleasured Lauren I watched her, my eyes never leaving watching her. I could tell she was close as she buried her head into my pillow to quieten her moans as she came, her hands clenching onto the bedsheets. I kissed my way back up her body as she recovered from her high, our lips meeting and our tongues fighting for dominance. My mouth paused it's movements against hers as her hand moved inside my trousers, stroking the outside of my boxers. I groaned, my eyes shutting as her hand moved within my boxers, stroking my already semi-hard length…

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly as I pulled her hand away

"No, you're amazing, Lauren, you really are. I just wanna be inside you" I informed her

She smiled and nodded in understanding, our kiss resuming as I pushed her back so once again she was lying against the bedsheets. I reached into my drawer and retrieved a condom, her eyes watching mine as I put it on and positioned myself above her…

49- Lauren's POV

Fuck, this was happening. This was really happening. In a matter of minutes my virginity would be gone…

"Anytime you want me to stop just say the word, okay? I won't be angry" Joey asked

I nodded and smiled, gasping as he ran his length against my folds, testing the waters. He continued to tease me as I got used to what was happening before he pushed himself inside of me…

50- Joey's POV:

"You okay?" I questioned, watching Lauren's face intently as I stilled inside of her

She nodded and smiled, my hands moving to her legs, wrapping them around my waist…

51- Lauren's POV

I had nothing to compare Joey to but this was amazing. So special. He'd made sure I had gotten everything I wanted during my first time and I couldn't thank him enough for that. I moaned softly as he reached a particularly sensitive spot inside of me…

"Did you like that?" he questioned, breaking the silence between us

I nodded and smiled, moaning again as he thrust again, hitting the same spot. His thrusts continued and every single time he hit the same spot. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. The pleasure was indescribable. Joey was perfect…

"You're close, aren't you?" he inquired, breaking the silence between us once again

I nodded, signalling yes. One of his hands let go of my waist and came down between us and his thumb brushed lazily over my clit...

"Go on, baby, let it go" he whispered, pressing a kiss to my neck

The way he called me baby made me come and hard, my walls clenching tightly around him, sending him over the edge too, his exhausted body collapsed on top of mine…


	12. Chapter 12

52- Lauren's POV

I woke up the next morning, feeling Joey's tight arms wrapped around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. I sighed a sigh of content, stretching a little but then winced a little because I realised I was little sore from the previous night's activities.

"I hurt you didn't I?" He questioned. I didn't even know he was awake.

"No, not how you think. It's okay. More than okay" I replied, smiling.

"Hmm. Okay. Would would tell though if I hurt you right?" He asked, dropping a kiss to my shoulder. I turned to faced him and he allowed me. I rested my head on my hand, leaning on my side before taking my spare hand and trailed his bare chest before rest my hand on his cheek.

"It was perfect. You were perfect. It should be me asking if it, I mean if I was okay" I told him, smiling but I could feel myself blushing. He reached forward and tucked my hair behind my ear before pulling me forward and I met his kiss, smiling.

"Lauren, you were perfect in every single way and you are. I love you and it was everything that it was supposed to be and more" He told me. I smiled and I realised it was time to say it back. 2 years I have been wanting to say this and now I had chance to without sounding stupid.

"And I love you. I didn't realise how much until last night" He smiled at me widely and kissed me again, pulling me closer, moving me so I was practically on top of him before he pushed me down into the pillows, wrapping my leg around his waist when there was a knock on the door. We sprang apart and he rolled off me so I jumped off the bed, ducking under it.

53- Joey's POV

I double checked Lauren was not visible before straightening my bed off, hiding her clothes before I answered the door to see my sister who always did have amazing timing. Not.

"Al, nows not a good time" I tried to tell her.

"Your in nothing but your boxers which means one thing" She replied, pushing past me in my room. I sighed, looking quickly at my bed. Lauren would be getting cramp if I left her for too long. I watched Alice worried as she looked around my room.

"That's not fair!" She said, stomping her feet "When am I going to meet one of them? None of them stay for breakfast. It's like your ashamed"

"You met Lucy, to be fair, Al" I replied, hoping Lauren wouldn't take offence to that.

"Wow. One girl, Joe, out of how many?" She questioned, crossing her arms

"That's a rhetorical question right?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever" I had noted she picked that up from Lauren "Anyways, have you seen Lauren this morning?"

"Nope, sorry" I quickly replied, hoping Alice wouldn't pick up on it.

"Okay, fine. See you in a bit" She said and left. I breathed a sigh of relief and Lauren reappeared relief washing over her face. I walked towards her as she sat on my bed before going on her knees, placing her hands on my shoulders as I met her.

"Technically you are staying for breakfast" I told her, smiling a little.

"Yeah, as your cousin. Not as your.." Her voice trailed off and she looked down. I placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head so she was looking at me.

"As what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As your girlfriend" She replied, quietly, sighing, looking down again.

I smiled at her "Is that what we are doing here then? Do you really want this, Lauren?"

"Of course I do. Unless you rather me your dirty little secret?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, babe. You can be my girlfriend and just my little secret. There's nothing dirty about" I told her, smirking before kissing her and pushed her down onto the bed. I cradled her head as it sank into the pillows. My hands traced her sides, pulling down her kickers. She moaned softy as she pulled of my, I noted, t'shirt off and she took my boxers off...

54- Lauren's POV

I gasped loudly as Joey entered me. I expected the pain again but it didn't come. Just more and more waves of pleasure. He pulled me up, so I was practically was siting on his lap, filling me more and deeper. I moaned, as he buried his head in my neck, kissing it roughly and thrusting faster. I felt my inside begin to clench and I knew I was close.

"You there ain't you?" He asked, softly, looking up. I swallowed and nodded. He smiled and kissed me, pushing me down.

"Together. Your so beautiful" He told me, pushing my hair out of my face and behind my ear before climaxing together.

55- Joey's POV

We found Alice in the kitchen, after changing, cooking breakfast.

"Lauren! I was worried" She exclaimed, sighing.

"Sorry. Something came up" Lauren replied, smiling a little.

I smirked at this

"Literally. Twice. If I remember correctly" I whispered in her ear. She gasped and slapped my arm, narrowing her eyes but a small smile was forming.

"Mum's out and Abi had to go first thing. So I've took over the breakfast duty" Alice told us, as she served.

"Lets hope we don't get food poisoning, eh, Lauren?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as we sat down. She sat opposite from me. Almost too far away. Alice passed me a glass of orange juice and took a sip when I felt something brush against my leg. I choked into my drink when I realised it was Lauren's foot. Luckily I recovered. I looked across at her and she smiled innocently at me but the brushing continued. I smirked at her. Alice sat next to Lauren, obvious to what we were doing. I grabbed Lauren's foot, resting it on my chair next to me, her legs long enough for it as she pushed her chair under the table. I lightly traced circles across her leg with my finger. She smiled, blushing a little but managed to hide it from Alice.

"So what are you two up today?" My sister asked, bringing me and Lauren out of our bubble.

"Erm, not sure yet. What about you?" Lauren replied, turning to Alice as she took a piece of toast.

"I thought we could go shopping. Into London?" She asked Lauren, smiling.

"Sure. Sounds good" Lauren replied. Alice nodded and stood up, as there was the sound of post.

"What are you doing? I was hoping to spend the day with you" I asked. Lauren smirked.

"I agree to go shopping because I need to get some new underwear. So tell me, boyfriend, what colour should I get?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.


	13. Chapter 13

56- Lauren's POV

An hour later Alice and I left the house and headed into Central London…

"Al, do you mind if we pop in here?" I questioned as we made our way past Agent Provocateur

"Why?" she asked "is there something you're not telling me, Lauren Branning?"

Yes, I'm in a relationship with your brother, my cousin… "No, a girl just likes to feel nice"

She nodded in agreement and we made our way inside. Whilst Alice was looking around I tried various bits and pieces on, sending a picture of one of my definite purchases to Joey…

"Lauren, what're you trying to do to me? xxx"

"I don't know what you mean. I'll see you later. Have fun without me xxx"

I smirked as I finished redressing and made my way out of the changing room and over to the cash desk to pay, both of us leaving a few minutes later…

"Al, what's on your mind?" I inquired as we continued to walk around, checking out various shops

"Am I that obvious?" she asked, sighing heavily

"Yeah, plus we're family so I'm kinda mean to know when something's wrong. What is it?" I questioned

"Anthony got in contact with me last night" she admitted "he wants to see me today"

"And you're thinking of going?" I asked

"Yeah, I think so. I know what he did was wrong but he seems really, genuinely sorry" she informed me

"But you're worried about Joey finding out?" I inquired

"Yeah. He'll go crazy if he does" she sighed

"How will he find out?" I asked "I certainly won't be telling him"

"Really? Lauren, you're the best" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

In that moment I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was sleeping with her older brother…

"No problem" I replied, smiling at her "so, what time are you meeting him?"

"In about twenty minutes" she informed me "he's on his way. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, course not" I assured her "I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna head home anyway"

She smiled and hugged me again, both of us saying goodbyes as she headed off and I headed back to Joey's…

57- Joey's POV

"You two weren't very long. Oh, where's Alice?" I questioned as I walked into the hallway, just seeing Lauren stood there

"She met up with a friend" she informed me as she took off her coat and shoes "how's your morning been?"

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked as she walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck

"I don't know what you mean. So, do you want a fashion show of my new purchases?" she inquired

"Not until you tell me where Alice really is" I replied "where is she, Lauren?"

"Okay" she sighed, running her hands through her hair "she's gone to see Anthony"

"What? After what he did? I'm gonna kill him" I proclaimed, making my way towards the door

"Joey, she'll be fine" Lauren stated "if she isn't, she's got our numbers and she'll ring us. Didn't she last time? Because if I remember correctly, she interrupted a very hot make out session on the bonnet of your car"

58- Lauren's POV

Joey turned back to me and sighed, smiling weakly…

"I can take your mind off your sister" I informed him

"Oh, I'm sure you can" he replied

I smiled and grabbed my shopping bags, entwining my free hand with Joey's as we made our way upstairs…

59- Joey's POV

"This one's my favourite, definitely" I informed Lauren as she made her way into the bedroom in a little black bra and panties set

"Yeah? It's my favourite too. Be careful not to rip it when you take it off" she replied

I smirked and watched her, my eyes grazing up and down her body as she walked towards me, her hands resting on my shoulders, mine on her waist as she stood between my legs…

60- Lauren's POV

Mine and Joey's eyes stayed locked for a minute or two before I pressed my lips onto his, his tongue immediately sliding into my mouth as he pulled me down onto the bed on top of him, a gasp escaping my lips as our crotches made contact. Quickly my body was underneath Joey's and his lips were off of mine, trailing their way down my skin…

"I'll be careful, I promise" he assured me

"I don't care if you rip it or not" I admitted

"You don't?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, I want you. Be as rough as you like" I replied

"Lauren, are you sure?" he asked, shocked at my statement

I swallowed a lump in my throat as the words escaped my lips and nodded. This was all the approval Joey needed as he began to trail his lips down my body again, his hands squeezing my bra clad breasts, a low moan escaping my mouth. His lips continued to trail down my body, kissing just above where my panties sat on my hips. I gasped as he yanked them from my body and off my legs, his fingers immediately coming back, touching my now bare mound….

"Joey" I moaned loudly as my hips writhed beneath him, his fingers continuing to stroke patterns

I clenched the bedsheets in my fists as he added his mouth to the mix, both working in sync. My orgasm was close, I could feel it…

61- Joey's POV

Lauren was close, I could tell. As she had done the first time we'd been together, she buried her head into my pillow to muffle her moans. I kissed my way back up her body to her lips, hers fusing with mine, her hands moving down to my jeans, unbuckling the belt and unzipping the jeans, beginning to push them down my legs. As I finished off, kicking them off at my ankles, she pulled my t-shirt over my head, throwing that to the floor too…

I teased my length against Lauren mercilessly until neither of us could take it any more and I sheathed myself within her, her walls immediately clenching around me, making me feel as though I could explode there and then. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist and I held onto her hips as I began to move inside her, slowly picking up my pace thrust by thrust, her hips rising to meet mine…

62- Lauren's POV

Every time with Joey was different yet amazing. Before I'd never seen the big deal about sex but what I didn't know was whether it was different when it was with someone who you loved as oppose to someone you didn't. My mind was turning to mush as Joey continued to thrust in and out of me, the skin of our hips slapping together. I was teetering on the edge and Joey could tell as he started to slow his pace down before burying his head into the crook of my neck, his lips sucking on the skin as we both hit our highs at the same time…

"That was, wow" Joey sighed as we lay together afterwards, my head resting on his chest, one of my hands entwined with his "if I knew sex with someone I loved would be so different to sex with other girls I'd have told you how I felt much sooner"

I smiled and leant up, kissing him softly… "You mean that?"

"Yeah" he informed me


	14. Chapter 14

63- Lauren's POV-

About a week had passed since I stopped at Joey's and to say we had embarked on a hot love affair was an understatement.

I knew I was 15. 16 at the end of the year but I felt older with him. Nothing else mattered but us.

My favourite part of school had become going and coming home because every morning, without fail, Joey would take me. I didn't know what was happening between us but I liked it. I had never felt this way about a boy before and yes, I knew he was my cousin but I didn't care. I had only known him a few years. It's not like I grew up with him but I knew our dads wouldn't see it like that so we had to been it a secret but it was all just part of the fun..

"Lauren, your cousin is here!" Mum called up the stairs as I brushed my teeth. I rolled my eyes at her choice of her words. I went to my room, grabbed my school bag and art folder, and walked downstairs.

"See you tonight, sweetheart" She said to me, kissing my cheek and I walked out of the door and towards his car. It was raining. Great. Thank god I had tied my hair up. I quickly walked to his car, opening the passenger's door.

"Morning, beautiful. Ready for your art exam today?" He asked, as I quickly looked around and gave him a quick kiss. He lingered for a moment and I felt him smile against my lips. I smiled back before moving away to do my seatbelt.

"I suppose so" I said, as he began to drive...

"I see you have your folder. Any drawings of me today?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, looking at me before back at the road.

"No, you know that's my private collection" I replied, blushing a little.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it" He told me, smirking, taking my hand as we reached some traffic squeezing it and instantly warming me.

"What, I have a private collection?" I questioned, not letting go of his hand.

"No, that I'm in it" Joey replied, flashing me a smile and quickly retracted his hand from mine as the lights changed to red. I missed it.

"Shut up and drive" I muttered, crossing my arms.

"You're trying to annoyed and it's not working. It just makes you sexier" He told me, smirking to himself.

"Now, you need to shut up. It's not even 9 o'clock yet and your making me want to do things" I replied, scrolling. He didn't know the confidence it gave me to hear him say things like that to me or how ready it made me for him.

"And what things would that be, Lauren?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I have to spell it out?" I replied. I knew what game he was playing and I was gonna lose.

"If you want to, all you gotta do is ask. There's plenty of places I can park" He told me. It was a promise and it thrill me.

"Go on then. Park then" I replied, smiling as a blush crept.

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren, what am I going to do with you, eh?" He questioned, looking around.

"Fuck me maybe?" I was feeling brave.

"Oh god, what have I done with you? Your father will kill me if he could see you right now" Joey replied, as he stopped in a practically empty place. I shrugged. I should really of cared that he knew where to park or how many girls he had had on his back seat but I didn't. All I cared was how much I wanted him. We both glanced at the backseat before quickly taking off our seatbelts and headed to the back of the car..

64- Joey's POV.

I quickly followed her around the car to the side she was stood out. After looking around, I turned her and met her with a kiss. She gasped against my lips before responding. I pull her closer to me as I found the car door handle. She pulled away from me, her forehead against mine as I opened the door and kissed her again, cradling her head as I guided us inside, laying her down and moved away to close the door before she was pulling me down to her lips by my school tie. A simple action but I found it hot, as she pushed my blazer off before she took my tie off and unbuttoned the first few buttons. She clung to the front of my shirt, as if it were a lifeline, pulling me even closer, engulfing me in her kiss before I lifted her slightly,breaking our kiss as she leaned on her elbows as I pushed off her own blazer and tie before unbuttoning all her buttons, my hands trailing her bare skin.

I took into account her sports bra "Does someone have P.E today?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up. I know it's ugly but just ignore it" She said, scrolling. I chuckled and kissed her briefly.

"I disagree" I told her before I kissed her again, properly as my hand trailed up her leg and under her skirt before finding the top of her tights.

"Careful. I've gotta wear these all day" She warned, a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Bring on the summer where you don't need them" I replied, as I pulled them down and kissed her again. I felt her bite my lip as I brushed her damp mound against her kickers. Every little thing she did made me want her even more. She moaned softly as I inserted a finger which made her even damper...

65- Lauren's POV.

He knew what he was doing. I'll give him that. As he entered a second finger, I felt my head titled back. He was going to make me come like this if he carried on like this and there wasn't time for that. I looked down and then took my hands, finding his zipper.

"Patience, Miss Branning" Joey chuckled, kissing me briefly.

"I have to be in form in 20 minutes. I don't have time for patience, Joseph!" I exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes at me at me. Had I said something wrong? I didn't know. My worries were forgotten as I felt my kickers down and allowed me to pull down his trousers and boxers. He kissed him. Really kissed me. Passionately and fast. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and I felt his hands on my waist as he slowly entered me. He moved one of his hands move and he placed one of my legs around his waist and then his lips left mine as he buried his head in my neck, groaning quietly.

66- Joey's POV

I loved her. This. What we were doing. It was fucking on the backseat of my car but it wasn't. It was so much more than that. I had never experienced what I was experiencing with Lauren. I felt everything. Her, tight and warm around me. The raise and fall of her chest against mine. Her breathing. Her moaning. Everything. I didn't even think someone calling me by my proper name would be so hot but it was from her.

I buried my hands in her hair as I felt myself begin to shudder inside of her. She moaned and I felt her tightened around me. We were ready and we were gonna do it at the same time.

"Together" I whispered, moving to her lips and kissed her briefly. I looked in her eyes and she nodded, understanding what I meant.

We both reached our climaxes, calling each others names. Fuck, this wasn't what I expected to happen at 8:42 in the morning. I collapsed against her chest, panting as I laid, listening to her heartbeat. Her hands were in my hand, gently playing with it. It felt good, really good as we just laid for a second...

67- Lauren's POV

"Lauren Branning, you are 5 minutes. Where have you been?" My form tutor demand the moment I walked in.

"Stuck in traffic, sorry, Miss" I replied quickly.

"Don't have it happen again or detention it is" She replied. I nodded and did the walk of shame to my seat next to Alice.

"You okay?" She suddenly asked me, looking at me.

"I'm fine, Al. Honestly. Like I said me and Joey just got stuck in traffic" I told her, smiling.

"I remember when Joey used to take me to school" Lucy said, sighing, laying her head on the table, feeling sorry for herself.

"Well Lauren is his cousin, Luce. It's a little different, don't you think?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow. Not really, Alice, not really I thought to myself.

"I just miss him, you know. I thought he loved me but I was wrong. I just love him so mu-"

"Oh my god, Lucy, just get over yourself and get a life!" I exclaimed over her, my hands over my head.

"What did you just say to me?" She demanded, standing up.

"I told you to get over yourself and get a life because this 'woe is me' crap is getting pathetic and boring" I replied, standing up also.

"Don't cross me, Branning. It'll be the last thing you do" She said to me, walking towards me. I scoffed

"Why, what you gonna do, Lucy? Seriously what are you gonna do? Slap me? Go on. I dare you and you'll see what you get in return" I replied, crossing my arms.

"Lucy, Lauren, sit down now" Our form tutor told us but we ignored her.

"Why are you sticking up for him, Lauren? Don't you care he broke my heart? I'm your best friend!" She proclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

"And he is her cousin!" Alice pipped up.

"Shut up, Alice!" Me and Lucy both said in unison. Alice looked away, looking scared.

"Yes you maybe my best friend but I ain't scared to tell you that your pathetic also" I said to Lucy, facing her again.

"Your gonna take that back!" She screamed at me, lurching forward and grabbed my hair. I yelped as she pulled tightly. I managed to get a hand out and pulled hers. Then we were on the floor and everyone was chanting 'fight, fight, fight' around us.

68- Joey's POV

My form period was over quickly and I was walking to the toilet when I saw Alice running towards me.

"I need you, now. Lucy and Lauren are fighting. Our form tutor can't do anything about it. It's getting violent!" She exclaimed at me. I narrowed my eyes, worried for Lauren.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked, as we ran to her form room, my hand on the door when we got there.

"You. They are fighting over you, Joey" She replied. I stared at her for a moment, worried that Lauren had told Lucy then I quickly scrambled through the door to see them scrapping on the floor. The form teacher looked relived to see me.

"Come on, move, if you wanna see a fight, watch wrestling, come on, move, now, move!" I said, pushing past the crowd of Year 11s and pulled Lucy off Lauren and let go quickly.

Lauren looked relived to see me also as I took her hand and helped her up. I did a quick body scan of her and she didn't appeared hurt. I let go of her hand. I had been holding it for too long.

"Well here he is" Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"What's going on here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Joseph, can you take Lauren out for a moment? I need settle this lot down and talk to Lucy then I'll come and get Lauren" The form tutor asked me. I nodded and me and Lauren quickly left. Alice was waiting outside.

"Al, can you give me and Lauren a few moments please?" I asked. Alice sighed and nodded, walking back into the form room.

"So you told Lucy?" I questioned after Alice closed the door.

"What? No of course not" Lauren replied after a moment, rolling her eyes.

"Then what was that all about, Lauren?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"I told Lucy she was pathetic because she still is pining after you" I relaxed at this.

"Oh right. For a moment there I thought you told her" I admitted, walking away from her.

"No. I appreciate my life too much" She replied, smiling.

"Yes as do I" I told her, pulling her closer and rested my forehead against hers. She bit her lower lip, our eyes boring into each others.

"Not here. Anyone could see" She whispered, her voice full of regret. I nodded and pulled her under the staircase, resting her against the wall.

"I've missed you and it's not even been half an hour. What are we gonna do?" I asked, sighing.

"I don't know, Joey. I really don't know. I don't even know what is happening here. All I know is I love you and thats the only thing that makes sense to me right now" She replied, resting her hands on my shoulders and her forehead was resting against mine again. Our noses skimmed each others before our lips found each others and I kissed her softly, cradling her head.

"We'll find a way, don't worry because I love you too and I want to be with you" I told her. She nodded and kissed me again.

"Come on, I don't want my form teacher to find us under here" She said after a moment and we walked from under the staircase back to the corridor...


	15. Chapter 15

LAUREN'S POV:

I was walking down the corridor with Aliceand Poppy when I saw Joey walking towards us with Tyler and Anthony. I tried to contain my smile as he reached me and our arms brushed and I felt him sneak something into my hand. I quickly glanced down, seeing a piece of paper there. I turned and he motioned for me to read it. I smiled and nodded, continuing to walk with the girls…

"I'm just gonna pop to the loo" I informed them as we found ourselves a table

They nodded and I disappeared into the toilets and into a cubicle, pulling Joey's note from my pocket, smiling as I read it…

"Fancy a date tonight? Text me your answer and I hope to see you later. Love you x"

I smiled and pulled my phone out, quickly messaging Joey…

"Of course I'd love a date. I'll see you later. Love you too x"

JOEY'S POV:

I was sat with the boys on the grass as they argued over which was the best place to go tonight. I smiled as I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out, opening the message from Lauren, saying she was agreeing to a date…

"Earth to Joey" Tyler proclaimed, throwing a screwed up piece of paper at me

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, looking away from my phone

"You're worse than a girl" he sighed "are you on tonight?"

"Can't I'm afraid, boys" I admitted "I've got other plans"

"He's got a date" Anthony proclaimed

I sighed and rolled my eyes, going back to my phone, messaging Lauren back…

"I'll park my car around by the bike sheds and meet you there. See you tonight x"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren" Alice proclaimed "can you put your phone away and help me please?"

"What with?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I set my phone down after locking my keypad

"You knew she was seeing Anthony again?" Poppy asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's her life, Pops" I sighed "and Joey doesn't mind"

"You've spoken to Joey about it?" Alicequestioned, her head turning to me

"Yeah, when we stayed at yours. He could see right through me" I admitted "I managed to calm him down and he's okay with it as long as he doesn't hurt you again"

She smiled weakly and we all went back to chit-chatting, me thanking God Alice hadn't gone off on one…

JOEY'S POV:

I was sat in my car by the bike sheds, waiting for Lauren. I smiled as I saw her look around as she turned the corner and spotted my car, quickly hurrying over and climbing in…

"Can we get out of here please?" she begged

I nodded and started my engine, driving off, Lauren keeping her head down until we were away from school…

"So, you gonna tell me where we're going?" she asked as we drove

"Nope" I informed her, pulling up at a set of traffic lights

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived at a secluded park and he switched off his engine…

"So, did I do good?" he questioned as we climbed out of the car and began to walk

I nodded and smiled, him entwining his hand with mine, leading us to a bench...

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, care to explain what this is?" Lauren asked, motioning to something on the bench

I swallowed and looked down to where she was looking, seeing a carving of Lucy's…

"Lauren, it's not what it looks like" I assured her

"Isn't it? You've brought other girls here, Joey" she proclaimed, standing up

"Where're you going?" I asked, following her as she began to walk off

"Home" she informed me

LAUREN'S POV:

For a while as I walked I felt Joey follow me but then I couldn't. I turned back and saw him carving something else. I made my way back…

"What're you doing?" I questioned

"Proving that I love you" he informed me

I looked down and saw he was carving out "Joey loves" and had started to write my name. I took a hold of his wrist and stopped him, his face turning to mine, our eyes locking. I smiled weakly, my eyes softening under his gaze. He lifted his hand and tucked some hair behind my ear, my cheek resting into his hand…

"Can I carry on?" he asked "if you're okay with everyone knowing"

I nodded and watched as he continued to carve our names into the bench as well as the date. I smiled widely and took my phone out, snapping a picture, setting it to my background…

"I love you" I stated, wrapping my arms around his neck

"And I love you too" he mirrored "listen, just because I brought other girls here doesn't mean they're more important to me than you because right now you're the most important thing to me"

I smiled widely and kissed him softly, one of his hands moving up, entwining in my hair, holding my face in place as he deepened the kiss before we pulled away…

"Can you bring me back here one day please?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

Joey nodded and smiled…


	16. Chapter 16

Lauren's POV-

Life got pretty great over the next few weeks. My art work was getting better and the rest of my grades were improving.

I shot out of bed one morning at the sound of my alarm, something very unlike me and rushed to my calendar, crossing off another day. It was 3 days until the holidays and I couldn't wait. I would definitely have to sneak in some alone time with Joey whilst on our family holiday. That was a must. I headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Someone certainly has a lot spring in their step lately" My mum commented as she set up the table for breakfast.

"I have no idea what your talking" I replied, smiling as I took 2 pieces of toast, buttering them.

"You have a boyfriend. Don't you deny it, Lauren Branning!" Abi exclaimed across the table at me.

I scoffed at her "Eh, no I do not. What would give you that idea, Abs?"

"Your acting like your on happy pills which means one thing" Abi said, crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't understand. Your 13 years old. You get high because Jay Mitchell called you pretty one time. There is other things to be happy about!" I replied, as I took a mouthful of toast.

"Stop bickering and have your breakfast, girls" Dad said, sitting down with his coffee. The doorbell rang. None of us moved.

"I'll get that, shall I?" Mum said, sighing and went to the door. She walked back in a moment later.

"Joey's here for you, Lauren" I didn't let her say another word. I rushed out of my seat and into the living room, making sure both doors were shut. I smiled widely at him and ran into his waiting arms, lifting me off the floor as we held our embrace for a moment.

"Hey" I said, as he put me down.

"Hey yourself. Cute Pyjamas" He told me, grinning at my pyjama top and short set. I rolled my eyes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around him. He responded, his hands in my hair. We sprang apart as the door opened, Mum walking in. I smiled awkwardly at her.

"Are you gonna get changed today, Lauren? Or you going to school like that?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, go get changed and make sure you brush your teeth. I can smell the morning breath from here" Joey said to me, smirking a little. I narrowed my eyes and playfully slapped him before going upstairs.

Joey's POV

I watched Lauren go upstairs. I smiled at Tanya as she gathered her things together.

"You two are close, yeah?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess we are" I replied. I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Does she seem different to you?" She questioned, sighing.

"Different? I'm not quite sure I get you, Auntie Tanya" I said, trying to act confused.

"Well I think and so does her sister that she has a secret boyfriend and for some reason, she feels like she can't come to us about him" She told me. I swallowed at this, trying to not show that it was obvious I was that said secret boyfriend.

"I'm not aware of any boyfriend but why would she tell me? I'm her cousin. You have as good as enough chance of her telling me as her telling you or Abi" I finally replied, hoping that would give me a cover.

"Yes, your right" She said, quietly, sighing as Lauren made a reappearance, in her school uniform and I noticed, and loved, her hair was in pigtails. It suited her.

"Right come on, you, we have this stupid open day to prepare for and Lucy will be cracking the whip. So lets go" She told me, taking her bag from the side of the sofa and dragged me by the arm out. This was safe. It looked fairly normal.

"I thought you and Lucy fell out?" I questioned, letting her lead me out of the room.

"We sorted it. Doesn't stop her being a bitch though" She replied, smiling. I heard Tanya's laugh from the living room as we headed out of the house.

Lauren's POV

I miss you. I need you. I love you. L x

I sneaked the text to Joey in double maths as I tried to work out the square root of some decimal and Lucy was going on about the open day later on. I felt my phone buzz.

I miss you more. I need you more. I love you more. J x

I smiled as I read it, trying to find my smile.

I miss you most. I need you most. I love most. L x

I sighed with content as I put my phone in my pocket.

"What's up, Lauren?" Lucy asked, snapping me out of my daydream of Joey.

"What?" I said, coming back to earth with a mighty crash.

"I said what's up, you seem distant" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you girls keep it down over there please?" Our teacher said to us.

"Nothing's up, Luce. Don't worry" I replied quietly, checking my phone as I felt it vibrate.

It appears we have a problem then doesn't it? I will see you later. J x

Not if I see you first. L x

And I put my phone away for the time being.

At dinner time, I was the first to get my lunch and sit down. Lucy and Alice were going on about calorie content as they tried to get their food.

"Boo" A whispered in my ear and I knew it was Joey.

"If your trying to scare me, it isn't working" I told him, facing him, resisting the urge to kiss him.

"Meh" He shrugged "Your required. After you have eaten your dinner. Meet me at the back of the English block.

I glowed a little inside as he walked away, eating my dinner as quickly as I could without giving myself hiccups.

I hurried to the back of the English block and felt myself being pulled and pushed against the wall before being kissed almost violently by Joey. I moaned quietly as I responded.

"Don't make that noise, please or we'll have to take this to my car" He whispered, kissing my neck.

"Take this to your car then" I gasped, as he found my lips with his again.

"Sorry, no can do. We have been summoned" He replied, coming up for air.

"By who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"PE department. The self defence. We need to show it to the potential students" He told me. I rolled my eyes and nodded, kissing him again.

Joey's POV.

Lauren walked over to me once she had changed into her PE kit. I tried to control myself as I stared at her.

"Like what you see, Branning?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she took a sip of water from her bottle.

"You know I do" I replied, as we walked into the middle of the sports hall, ready...

"What's with your face?" I asked her, after the session, walking towards her.

"Them potential sixth formers. Wouldn't stop checking you out" She replied, frowning. I rolled my eyes, pulling her into the boys changing rooms because I knew the rest of them had gone.

"Lucky I don't want them. I want you" I told her, smiling.

"Yes and how do I know that?" She questioned, crossing her arms. I took one of her arms, holding her hand. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You should know one thing" I told her, smiling.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused.

"No girl can make me hard and full of want like this. Like you do" I told her, guiding her hand into my tracksuit bottoms. She gasped as she felt.

"Go on. I know you can do it" I told her, smirking.

"I can't. You know I ca-"

I silenced her with a kiss "Do just it. Prove to me that's you and only you"

She nodded, biting her lip, moving forward, placing her other hand on my shoulder and began to pump. I groaned, leaning my head back as she brought me closer and closer to my climax...

"You know what I want you to do now?" She asked, once she had done, raising an eyebrow

"Yes I do and trust I'm happy to give it to you. But here, in school, babe?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't think of a better place" She replied, pushing me into the wall, kissing me passionately when we were disturbed by Lucy shouting Lauren's name. I groaned, pulling away, leaning my head back.

"I'll see you later" She said, kissing me and left...

Lauren's POV.

I stared at the uniform that Lucy had handed me.

"This is a cheerleading uniform, Luce" I proclaimed, holding it up.

"I know that. Miss Sailsbury wants to introduce it and she thinks it will be good to show the year 6s and the year 11s that are coming up. You don't have to do anything. Just showcase the uniform" Lucy replied. I sighed and nodded then walked into the changing room. Once finishing I repositioned my ponytail and looked in the mirror. The skirt was shorter then my P.E shorts. This wasn't good but I knew one person who would like it...

Joey's POV.

I was putting away the P.E equipment when Tyler walked in, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"The dream" He replied, smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Cheerleaders. Here. It's part of the new P.E program" He grinned.

"Great. I take it Whitney is in a uniform now?" I questioned, as I closed the equipment door.

"Yep. You may wanna stay out of Ant's way. He is currently checking out your sister in one. And there's your cousin too. Lucy Beale roped them in" He told her. I tried to hide my instant attention. I had to see this. If I could stop myself from telling Alice to go and put some proper clothes on. Tyler then excused himself and left. I quickly followed and heard voices.

"I'm freezing, Lucy!" I heard Alice exclaim.

"You claim it's a sexy look but it's not sexy to freeze our arses off!" I heard Lauren say. Okay, now I really needed to see this. I opened the changing room door and went outside. I saw Lauren running towards this direction and I stopped her. She looked up and a look of relief washed over her when she saw it was me. She blushed a little as my eyes trailed her body. She looked so hot. I needed her and in that moment too.

"I know that look and we don't have time for that" She said, quickly, pushing past me.

Lauren's POV.

I stood on the edge of the field, leaning against the sports hall wall, thankful I decided to get my jacket from the changing room when I felt someone walked before me. I knew it was Joey by the smell of him. I felt him getting closer.

"You do know this is the ultimate dream right?" He whispered in my ear, lightly tracing my leg with his finger.

"You do know we are public?" I questioned, as I felt his hand creep higher.

"Do you I think I care?" He asked, as he moved away and I saw him take his jacket off. I narrowed my eyes at him as he handed me it.

"Cover yourself now. From the front or some people may get hell of a show and we'll have to explain ourselves" He told me, pulling me closer.

"Joey what are you ta-" I gasped as I felt him brush my entrance with the pad of his thumb. I quickly covered my front from the waist down as I got what he wanted to do.

"All you need to do is tell me to stop if you don't me to do this, Lauren" Like it was that easy!

I gasped as I felt him inset a finger. This was too risky but why did it turn me on so much? Anyone could turn the corner from school but if anyone look up, it would look like we were just stood together.

I tried to hide my moan as he inset another finger and one of my hands dropped from holding his jacket which he quickly took in his and them still entwined, wrapped his arm around my body because my knees had gone weak and I felt like I was going fall. I knew he knew that too.

Joey's POV..

I could tell she was close. I could tell by the way she was trying to control her breathing and trying to mute her orgasm. I dropped a quick kiss to her shoulder.

"It's okay. I've got you. Let go, baby" I whispered in her ear as I felt her spasm around me. She tried to prevent the scream she wanted to let out and I just wanted to kiss her but I knew I couldn't. She remained stood up as I casually let out my hand.

"For that I'm keeping this. It's freezing" Lauren said after a moment, pulling my jacket over hers.

"I'll get it back even I have to prise it from your body, I will" I told her, smirking as she turned around, leaning against the wall.

"Making threats, Joseph? Tut, tut" She said, smirking.

"For your information, Miss Branning, it's a promise and I tend to see it through" I told her, smiling.

"As long as I love to stand and chat, Lucy needs me" She said, sighing.

"I need you more" I replied, quietly. She sighed, looked around and gave me a quick kiss.

"You know where I would rather me" She proclaimed, smiling sadly.

"Your coming over tonight. You need a study buddy tell your parents" I told her, sharply.

"Instead of a fuck buddy?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled then smirked "We'll see later. Now go. Lucy will be wondering where you are. Just make sure your wearing that please"


	17. Chapter 17

LAUREN'S POV:

I checked my appearance in the full length mirror that hung on the back of my bedroom door. I'd curled my hair and changed into my cheerleader's uniform, one of Joey's fantasies. Making my way out of the room, I was stopped by my Mum…

"Young lady, where do you think you're going?" Mum asked as I made my way downstairs

"Joey's. He's helping me study for my Science exam" I informed her

"Okay, don't be too late back. And stay safe" she replied

I nodded and grabbed my school bag, making my way out of the door…

JOEY'S POV:

I was home alone when I heard a knock at the door. Making my way into the hallway, I opened it, shocked to see Lauren standing on the other side…

"Hi, I didn't think we had plans tonight?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We don't. I just wanna know if there's anyone home?" she asked

"Nope. Just me" I informed her "how come?"

"Because if there was, you wouldn't be able to take full advantage of this" she replied, unbuttoning her coat, revealing her cheerleader uniform, my jaw dropping at the sight before me

"You better come in" I stated, moving out of the doorway

LAUREN'S POV:

I removed my coat and hung it up, creeping onto my tiptoes to reach the coat peg, giving Joey a good view of my bum. I gasped as I felt him behind me, his hands on my waist, his front to my back. I could feel his length touching my lower back and I moaned, gasping again as he turned me around, moving me back against the wall within a second, his lips oppressing mine…

JOEY'S POV:

Pulling my lips away from Lauren's reluctantly we headed upstairs and into my bedroom. As soon as my door was shut I pinned her up against it, my lips on hers once again, my hands roaming her body…

"Don't you dare rip it, Joey" she proclaimed as I fiddled with the material of the top

"But why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"If you wanna explain what happened whilst you buy me a new one, go ahead" she replied

I began to slowly unbutton the top half, letting it fall to the floor as Lauren shrugged it from her shoulders. Her moans began as I kissed her now accessible skin, turning her around, leading her towards my bed…

LAUREN'S POV:

I felt my knees hit Joey's bed and I fell onto it, him on top of me, continuing his way down my body. I bit my lip to contain a moan as Joey ran his hands up my legs and underneath my skirt and across to my panties, pulling them down and off in a second. Bunching my skirt up around my waist I felt his lips hit my now bare mound…

"Fuck" I gasped, entwining my hands in his hair, his hands lifting my legs to drape over his shoulders

Joey kissed his way back up my body as he drove me to my first orgasm, my moans uncontrollable. I moved my hands to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them, dipping my hand inside his straining boxers…

"You okay?" I questioned as I ran my hand up and down his length, beginning my ministrations

He nodded, swallowing noticeably. I smiled with pride at it being me who was making him feel this way. Before I knew what was happening Joey had pushed his jeans down and pushed me back down to the bedsheets below, pushing himself into me...

It didn't take long before both of us came undone, moaning each other's names as our highs hit…

"So, how was that?" I questioned, snuggling into him as we regained our breaths

"Pretty fucking amazing" he informed me, kissing my forehead


	18. Chapter 18

Joey's POV

It was the day of the family holiday and both me and Lauren had been dreading it. Two weeks in the middle of nowhere, acting like happy families. We went to the same place when me and Alice first moved to town and that was failure and so would this. Derek pulled up outside the house in the mini bus he had hired for the week. He was trying I had to give him that.

"I think you should give him a chance, Joe. He really wants this to work" Alice told me as I walked downstairs.

"I am, Al! Not my fault your too busy with Anthony to notice" I replied, picking up my suitcase from near the door.

"I mean, I think you should call him Dad. He deserves that" Alice said, behind me. I scoffed, opening the door and the sooner I was in Lauren's company, the better because she was the only one who got it and because of my exams and her mock exams, I haven't seen her in 2 days. I missed her.

I got into the mini bus, sitting at the backseat, claiming the back two for me and Lauren. I wasn't about to endure a 4 hour journey without her sat next me. Alice sat next to Derek, looking back at me and sighing.

"You alright, Joseph? Good week?" Derek asked, as he started the mini bus.

"Yes, I'm fine" The thought of seeing Lauren in 20 minutes made this journey to her house a little more durable.

"You staying here then?" Derek asked, as we pulled up outside Lauren's house.

"Nope" I replied, undoing my seatbelt, opened the door and headed up to the house. I walked into the house after Abi opened the door to see Tanya stressing out. I couldn't see Lauren.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around.

"Lauren won't get out of bed. She claims she is 'dying' so she can't come on holiday" Abi replied, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" I enquired, trying not to sound too worried.

"She has a cold. It will clear up in a few days. Always the drama queen" Tanya replied, sighing.

I nodded "I'll go" and left the room, heading up the stairs into her room.

"Mum, I've told you I'm not going!" She exclaimed from under her bed covers.

"So your gonna leave me alone with our wonderful family for two whole weeks?" I questioned, walking closer to her.

"I don't look real attractive right now" She groaned, lifting her bed covers off her and collapsing into her pillows. She did look paler, had a runny nose and sounded croaky but she looked just as beautiful.

"I disagree" I replied, sitting on her bed, handing her a tissue over her bedside table.

"Close your ears. This really is disgusting" She said, taking the tissue and blew her nose, sighing.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you" I told her, cupping her cheek. She sighed and leaned into my head.

"I really don't want to go, Joey. I can't. We won't be able to have any alone time and that will kill me" She replied, and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, don't do that, please. We'll be fine. Trust me" I told her, sighing and kissed her briefly before pulling her into me, resting her head on my chest, soothing her hair.

"When I say you're so annoying, I hate you, I'm really saying I love you" Lauren told her, sadly, playing with my t'shirt.

I sighed, kissing her hair before saying "And when I say in a sarcastic tone, the feeling's mutual, I'm really saying I love you too"

Lauren's POV.

I looked up at him, my heart soaring, my cold a distant memory as I realised how much I did really love him. I nodded and kissed him again.

"Come on, get dressed. I think you have delayed this holiday long enough" He told me, doing his hair thing that I had grown to love. I nodded and stood up, heading towards my drawers.

"I think we need to make this more convincing because your parents are gonna think something is wrong. It's too quiet" He said after a moment. I nodded, walking towards him.

"Get out now. Before I scream" I said loudly.

"Your gonna go back to bed if I leave now" He shouted back at me "I wouldn't let you. Not without me" He added, quietly, for my ears.

I hid a giggle "Seriously get out, you pervert, I'm trying to get changed here!" And I opened the door, shoving him out.

"Pervert is a bit harsh, babe. I merely admire" He whispered to me. I shot an eyebrow up, crossing my arms

"Shut up and go!" I replied, quietly.

"Yes you do need to get changed and come downstairs before I take you back to bed and lock the door, regardless of the questions" He told me, a hint of mischief in his eyes. I sighed because that was what I wanted. I kissed him quickly.

"You need to go before I let you do that" I said before regretfully shutting the door and got ready...

"About time, Lauren!" My mother exclaimed, as I walked into the room with my bags.

"Sorry" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Never mind, your ready now. Lets go. Everyone is waiting for you. Joey said he'd save you a seat" Mum replied, grabbing her bags.

I nodded and walked outside to see the mini bus that Uncle Derek had hired. I entered seeing Dad, Abi, Oscar, Alice, Bianca, Auntie Carol, Whitney, Tiffany, Liam, Morgan and Uncle Jack behind us in his car with Amy. This was gonna be a great family holiday. Not. Joey smiled at me as I sat next to him at the back of the mini bus.

"You could at least look happy" He muttered to me, as I did my seatbelt.

"Shut up and move up. I need more sleep and it's an excuse to be near you" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head briefly, everyone too busy to see and I closed my eyes, trying to think happy thoughts about this trip.

Joey's POV

Lauren had fallen asleep and I had to resist the urge to wrap an arm around her and pull her closer. I could faintly smell her scent but I had to try and not be distracted by it as I looked out of the window. This was going to be a long 2 weeks. She began to stir a moment later. She looked up at me and smiled and I realised we were at the holiday place and where 2 weeks of hell would begin...

Whitney is using me as her own personal Barbie Doll. Help. L x

I received this text after unpacking and was settled in my room. I was sharing with Liam. It could be worst.

I don't like Barbie Dolls. They are blonde! Tell her to stop, please. J x

I think this dress she has made me wear is too tight and my bum looks big :( L x

I smirked at this.

I'll be the judge of that and only me. J x

Shut up! Thank god the adults are out, no way would they let me out like this. L x

I need to see you. ASAP J x

About 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I looked at Liam who was dead to the world with his music blaring out. I jumped off the bed and opened the door to a sulking Lauren. My jaw dropped, seeing her in a tight pink short dress that highlighted everything and I mean everything.

"You, Erm, can't go out like that" I said finally, my eyes roaming her body. She rolled her eyes.

"I know! I look stupid" She moaned, crossing her arms.

"Trust me, babe" I replied, moving her arms from the crossed state "You don't look stupid. I've never seen you look any hotter to be honest"

She slapped my arm, narrowing her eyes and before I could reply, Whitney and Alice came out of their room. I decided to try and get Lauren out of this.

"I'm sorry, Whitney but Lauren can't go out looking like this. She's 15. What are you doing to her?" I proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww, would you look at that? The protective big cousin act. Well she is going out because she looks hot and there's nothing you can do about" Whitney replied, pulling Lauren closer to her.

Yes, I know she looks hot, Whitney, too hot for anyone but me to look at her, I thought to myself but didn't say.

"I'd be murdered if I let her go out like this, sorry" I said, pulling Lauren back to me.

"I'm not much better off, where's the fuss for me? I'm your little sister" Alice told me, crossing her arms. There was an awkward silence. She was right. Alice was dressed far too grown up.

"God, your so annoying" Lauren said, filling the silence, pulling away from me "I hate you!"

I tried to hide my smile at this, remembering from earlier "The feeling's mutual, Lauren, trust me"

She rolled her eyes but I could her hiding her own smile.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs, I need to get my phone and my bag" Lauren quickly said to Whitney and Alice. They nodded and walked away. I quietly closed my bedroom door and pushed Lauren into her own room, kissing her. She pulled away, catching her breath.

"I really do need to go. The girls will kill me if I don't hurry up" She said, pouting.

"Then I'm coming too then. Because even though no one knows, your are mine and I protect what's mine" I replied, wrapping my arms around her.

"Someone is getting protective. Don't know if I like it or not" She said, placing her arms around my neck. I kissed her again, before she pulled away, grabbing her stuff and we went.


	19. Chapter 19

LAUREN'S POV:

"Guys, it says here that there's a club in town that doesn't check ID's. We should go" Whitney suggested

"But what if we get caught?" Alice asked "it'd be a great start to the holiday"

"Al, relax, yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "we're here to have fun"

"I miss Anthony" she admitted, sighing heavily

"Ring him then" I replied "and me and Whitney will meet you downstairs in five"

She smiled and nodded, pulling her phone from her handbag as Whitney and I made our way out of the room, Joey's eyes catching mine, a smile on his face as he watched me walk away as he made his way into the bathroom…

JOEY'S POV:

Man, Lauren looked hot! Our eyes had caught each other's and the look she'd given me made me want her even more. We were in such close proximity, and we were going to be for the next two weeks. Things were going to be sneaky…

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked Alice as I bumped into her on the landing

"I'm going out with Whitney and Lauren" she informed me "see you later"

"Wait!" I proclaimed, grabbing a hold of her wrist "where're you going?"

"Just out, Joey. I'll be okay. See you later" she sighed, kissing my cheek

I watched as she walked away and down the stairs. Quickly grabbing my jacket from my room, I made my way downstairs, following them as they made their way into town…

LAUREN'S POV:

Alice and I grabbed a table as Whitney ordered us a vodka and coke each. After we finished our first round I made my way to the bar, ordering us another round, feeling victorious as the bartender hadn't asked for ID. Handing him the money I was about to pick our drinks up when someone grabbed a hold of my arm…

"Joey, what're you doing here?" I asked, shocked at his presence

"I'm keeping an eye on you three, you in particular" he informed me, smiling

I smiled, taking a sip of my drink…

"Meet me in the toilets, yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I glanced at Alice and Whitney and nodded, making my way back to the table…

"I'm just popping to the loo" I informed them as I set our drinks down, disappearing back through the crowds, not giving them a chance to answer me

JOEY'S POV:

I waited for Lauren outside the toilets, entwining her hand with mine as we made our way into the ladies, pulling us straight into a cubicle, quickly locking the door, pressing her back up against the door…

"You. Look. Amazing" I whispered against her lips, capturing her lips in mine

"I can't believe you followed us here" she admitted, her hands entwining in my hair as my lips made their way down her neck, my hands holding onto her waist

"You knew I would when you look as good as you do" I informed her, reaching my hands around to the back of her dress, pulling the zipper down

LAUREN'S POV:

My dress fell to the floor in a heap at my feet, Joey taking my hands so I could step out of it. Sitting down on the toilet seat, I straddled his lap, a groan escaping our mouths as our lips met and I felt his hardened length beneath me. Our kiss continuing, I unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders. Easing myself up, I unbuttoned his belt and jeans, pushing them down to his ankles, smiling as I saw his strained length confined in his boxers…

"Babe, don't tease" he begged as I ran my fingertips over it with no more than a feather light touch

"I'm in charge" I informed him, kissing him forcefully, continuing my ministrations

I swallowed a groan that escaped his mouth as I dipped my hand inside, taking his hard length in my grasp, running my hand up and down, rubbing my thumb over the head. Pushing his boxers down to his ankles too, I lowered myself onto his length, Joey's hands moving to my waist supportively. I gasped as he filled me, both of us quickly finding a rhythm…

"I don't wanna rush but the girls are gonna be wondering where I am" I sighed, resting my forehead against Joey's as he rocked his hips beneath me, me moving mine to meet his

Joey smiled understandingly and moved a piece of hair from my face, running his hand down my cheek, my eyes shutting as he somehow managed to hit a deeper spot inside of me. Taking charge again, I ground my hips on Joey's, quickening the pace, needing to hit my high as I felt myself teetering on the edge. Guessing I was close, Joey covered his lips with mine, my moans of pleasure being swallowed by his as I came. Continuing to grind my hips on Joey's, he hit his high too, spilling inside of me…

"I'll try and sneak in to see you tonight" I informed him as we redressed, Joey zipping up my dress, his touch leaving goosebumps on my skin

He nodded and kissed me gently, his hands entwining in my hair as his hand held onto my neck…

"Lauren, you've been a long time" Alice's voice stated "have you fallen in?"

"No, I'll be out in a sec" I informed her

"Okay, well hurry, our song's on" she proclaimed, and the toilet door shut again

I rested my forehead against Joey's… "I'll see you later"

He nodded and I unlocked the door, quickly glancing around before we disappeared out of the toilets, no one any the wiser as to what had just happened…


	20. Chapter 20

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up to the sound of Uncle Derek ordering everyone up. He opened mine, Alice and Whitney's bedroom door and we all shot up, staring at him…

"Come on, family walk before breakfast" he proclaimed, smiling at us

"Uncle Derek, do we have to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes. Now stop your moaning and groaning and get up. That goes for you two too" he replied before walking out of the room and down the corridor

"If we have to get up I call first dibs on the shower" I proclaimed, hurrying out of the room and down to the bathroom

Stopping outside Joey and Liam's room I looked around before knocking on their door, Liam answering a couple of minutes later…

"Hey, where's Joey?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he opened the door to me

"Shower, shouldn't be long. Do you wanna wait in here? I'm off to get breakfast" he admitted

"No, it's fine. See you later" I replied, walking away and heading towards the male showers of the holiday retreat we were staying at. Trying the door I found it locked so made my way around to the side, seeing one of the windows open. Climbing in through it, I crashed down onto the floor, Joey's head peeping around the shower curtain as I looked up from the floor at him, a smirk on his face…

"Jesus, Lauren, you gave me a heart attack" he proclaimed, sighing

"Shut up. Are you gonna ask me to join you or what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's gonna look a little odd isn't it? You having to explain how you had a shower when someone is probably in the girl's showers?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow before switching off the shower

I chucked him a towel which he caught "At least put that on, you're distracting me, Mister"

"Like you did to me last night?" he inquired, stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around him

"That wasn't me. That was Whit and Alice. Not my fault" I exclaimed, holding my hands up as he walked towards me, pulling me into a hug. I didn't care I was in my pyjamas and he was wet. It felt nice. He kissed my hair as he held me.

"I've missed you" he informed me, nuzzling his head in my hair

"I've missed you too" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder, sighing with content

"I just wanna wake up with you. Is that too much to ask?" he questioned

"We could just take next door. Pretend our roommates are bothering us. They don't have to know what happens behind closed doors" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Sounds like a plan" he told me, before kissing me softly

JOEY'S POV:

"Mum, Dad. I'm taking the spare room. Alice snores. It keeps me up" Lauren proclaimed, as she put her shoes on. Alice made a noise of protest.

"And I'm taking it with her. Sorry, Liam, mate, I can hear you playing your PSP at 3 in the morning" I added, as we began to head out of the house. Tanya narrowed her eyes at us but didn't say a word. There was an awkward silence before we set off...

This walk was boring. Really boring. I remembered it from when we were here last time. I got Lauren's attention and looked at the opposite direction. The long way around. She waited until her parents weren't looking and she followed me. She grabbed my hand and we ran out of our family's sight.

"How long until they notice do you think?" she asked, resting against a tree

"Don't know, don't care" I replied, before capturing her lips with my mine. She moaned softly, leaning backwards.

"As much as I would love to do that all day, I have something for you" I informed her, pulling a box out of my pocket and handing it to her

"What's this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I chuckled… "Open it and see"

"Joey, it's beautiful. But I can't wear it" she admitted

"What? Why not?" I questioned, confused

"Everyone will see and they'll all be asking" she sighed "thank you, but sorry"

"Even if you don't wear it, at least keep it?" I inquired "I spent a lot of money on it"

"You shouldn't of" she sighed

I smiled and moved towards her again, cupping my cheek with her hand as I pressed my lips to hers, my body pressed against hers, a moan escaping her lips, earning a smile from me as we continued to kiss, little did we know Liam had spotted us…

**What's going to happen now?**


	21. Chapter 21

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I were none the wiser to Liam having seen us kiss. After unpacking we made our way back up to the main house to see what everyone was doing for the afternoon, staying for lunch…

"Is it just me or does Liam keep looking at us really weirdly?" I asked Joey as he handed me my drink and sat down next to me

"No weirder then usual. You're just being paranoid, babe" he replied, his hand sitting on my lower back momentarily before moving back to take a sip of his drink as we began to eat

"I hope you're right" I sighed

After dinner I helped Mum clear and wash up, Liam entering the room with a pile of dishes…

"Something wrong, Liam?" I asked as he hesitated by the door after setting them on the side

"I saw you and Joey" he admitted

"You saw me and Joey what?" I questioned, drying my hands as I turned to face him

"Kissing" he informed me "no wonder you both want the spare room"

"Liam, you've got it all wrong" I replied, chuckling nervously

"Did I? So it was you and Joey look-alikes kissing at the tree was it?" he questioned

"Everything alright in here?" Joey inquired, stepping into the kitchen

"He knows, Joey" I informed him, sighing heavily as I ran my hands through my hair

"Knows what?" he questioned, glancing between the both of us

"I know your dirty little secret" he replied "and you guys are gonna have to think of something very special to keep me quiet"

And with that he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Joey and I dumbfounded as to what to do next…

JOEY'S POV:

I pulled Lauren into a hug but she pulled away immediately, holding me at arm's length…

"What is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Our cousin knows our secret and you think a hug's gonna make it all better?" she proclaimed "Joey, we have to do something"

"Like what?" I inquired

"I don't know but we have to think of something" she informed me "we can't just expect him to keep quiet for long and we certainly can't have him blackmailing us"

"He won't blackmail us, Lauren. He's a fourteen year-old kid" I chuckled

LAUREN'S POV:

I scoffed and made my way out of the room, making my excuses as I made my way back to mine and Joey's room. Curling up on the bed, I pulled one of the spare pillows into my chest, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall…

"Lauren" Joey's voice whispered a little while later, and I felt the bed dip as he came to lay behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me further into his body

"Don't, Joey" I begged "it's just gonna make this so much harder"

"Make what so much harder?" he questioned

"Me ending things" I admitted "we can't do this anymore, I'm sorry"

"Hang on a sec, what? You're ending this?" he asked as I climbed off the bed

"We have to, Joey. What other choice do we have?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"We could come clean and admit our love. It's what we both want" he suggested

"Joey, are you crazy?" I proclaimed "it'll tear our family apart"

"I'm not gonna lose you, Lauren. It's either that or nothing" he informed me

"So you'd be okay with tearing this family apart? Breaking Alice's heart and having everyone hate you?" I asked "really?"

"As long as I have you I don't care about all of that. We can face anything together, Lauren, I know we can" he replied

"I can't have my family hating me, Joey, I just can't. Not after everything we've been through" I informed him "I'm sorry but this, us, it's over"

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren left the room and that's when I broke down for the first time over a girl. I loved her so much and it hurt that we couldn't be together but considering the circumstances, I understood where she was coming from. Our family wouldn't be accepting of us and we'd be the lepers of the family…

LAUREN'S POV:

I calmed myself down as I made my way back over to the main house and walked inside through the back door, stopping as I heard Whitney and Liam…

"You know, I think this holiday's gonna do the family the world of good" she admitted

"Why's that?" I heard him question

"No secrets. No lies. Everyone's been honest for once" she replied "come here"

Stepping inside I saw them hugging and then Liam's eyes lock with mine as he heard the door shut…

"You okay, Lauren? Joey not much company?" Whitney questioned as she pulled away

"Nah, not really" I replied "he's too busy texting some girl"

"Why don't you come upstairs with me and Alice then?" she suggested "we're gonna have a girly afternoon seeing as though the weather's not up to much"

"Sounds great. I'm just gonna get a drink, I'll be there in a sec" I informed her

Nodding, she disappeared up the stairs and Liam walked into the kitchen…

"So, what have you and him decided then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"We've ended it" I informed him "and that's the truth. There's nothing to tell, not anymore"

He nodded in understanding and left the room, and I broke down in tears…


	22. Chapter 22

Lauren's POV-

The next few days were hard. I didn't move back in with the girls and Joey didn't move back in with Liam. He just slept on the floor whilst I had the bed. I had to fight the urge to cry myself to sleep. It felt like someone had pull my heart out, kicked it and was lying in a corner battered whilst I felt empty. Numb.

As the Monday of the second week came, I woke at the break of day which uncommon for me but I couldn't sleep with the thought of Joey feet away. I wrapped my quilt around my body whilst picking up my pillows and made my way to the tree house at the bottom of the garden. After great difficult and choking back tears, I fell asleep, ignoring the morning cold.

Joey's POV-

I woke with a start, calling out Lauren's name, having had a bad dream. I shot up and saw her bed empty. I narrowed my eyes as I saw her quilt and pillows had gone too. This confused me. My only guess was she was downstairs. I sighed, stretched as sleeping on the floor had began to take its troll on me. I wrapped a dressing gown around me and headed downstairs, still finding no Lauren but found Whitney instead.

"Hey, Whit, have you seen Lauren?" I asked, looking around.

"I saw her going to the treehouse a few hours ago. She seemed sad. I hope she is okay" Whitney replied as she switched the TV on and sat down.

"Okay, thanks. What are you doing up so early then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tyler's coming, ain't he?" She replied. I nodded, having forgot about my best friend coming then I walked into the garden in search for Lauren.

Lauren's POV-

I woke from a light sleep, rubbing my eyes and saw Joey climbing into the treehouse. I sighed, moving away.

"So it's come to this? Avoiding me at every chance?" He questioned, sighing, sitting next to me. I tightened my quilt around me, shrugging.

"You think you would of taken the hint by now" I sighed, looking out across the horizon.

"Is this really what you want, Lauren?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's for the best" I said, quietly. He sighed and leaned across me picking my pillow up. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's not been raining so this can only mean you have been crying. I can tell because you don't take your mascara off properly at night and it's remains are here, wet, babe so tell me how this is for the best" He told me, his eyes not leaving me.

I snatched the pillow of him "That means nothing"

He took my hand. I didn't make an attempt to pull away. I sighed heavily.

"Your best friend is here" I said suddenly, looking as Tyler's car pulled up.

I tried to avoid Tyler and Joey for most of the day. I was called downstairs after dinner to see Poppy standing in the living room with Abi.

"Pops? What are you doing here?" I asked, walking towards her.

"I got a Camp America letter today. Not opened yet but your Mum went home and you and Abi have one too" Poppy told me as Abi gave me a letter. I forgot about applying for it. It was months ago.

"Okay, you open first then!" I said after a moment to Poppy. She smiled and took hers out of her bag, opening slowly as me, Abi and the rest of the family stared at her.

"Well?" I asked, inpatient.

"I've been chosen to represent year 13! I'm going to America!" She squealed, diving on me and Abi.

"That's great news, Poppy. Congrats. Abi, Lauren, who is going to open next?" Mum asked, walking towards us. I was aware of Joey's gaze on me. I swallowed.

"Abi" I managed to get out, pointing at her. My sister smiled at me and opened hers. There was long pause.

"I'm representing Year 8!" She exclaimed, after a moment, jumping up and down. This scared me. I couldn't go to America for 3 months could I? Not with things the way they were with Joey but then again maybe it was what we needed.

I took a deep breath and opened my letter, reading its contents.

"I'm representing Year 10" I gasped out, staring at the words. Abi dived on me whilst Mum looked at us proud. I saw Joey over Dad's shoulder and he looked torn. I sighed and hugged my sister back.

"Both my girls are going to America. I'm so proud of you girls" Mum said, before hugging us.

Tyler's POV

I watched Joey as he watched the interaction between Lauren, Abi and their parents. It was strange, weird, like he didn't know what to say. I would have to question that later but the behaviour of Whitney's brother was even stranger. He narrowed his eyes before walking off. I quickly excused myself and followed Liam outside.

"Hey, mate, what's up with you?" I asked, catching up with him.

"Nothing" He quickly replied, sighing.

"You can tell me you know" I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw something and I'm not sure if I should tell Mum" He proclaimed after a moment of mental debate.

"Go on. I won't tell anyone" I said, smiling with reassurance.

"Joey and Lauren. I saw them kissing" He replied.

Lauren's POV

I was heading to my room with my letter when I felt a rough hand around my mouth pulling me into the bathroom, my scream lost in my throat. I saw who it was.

"Tyler?" I whispered. He smirked evilly at me.

"Hello, Lauren. I've been hearing some very interesting things about you" He told me, something not right.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, trying to not sound scared.

"Yes. I wonder what your parents would make of you sleeping with your cousin" He replied, tracing my collarbone with his finger. I didn't have the nerve to slap his hand away. I shook with nerves.

"I don't know what-" He grabbed my hair, as I tried to defend myself and slammed me against the wall.

"Don't lie to me, Lauren" He snarled in my ear, his grip on my hair tightening "I know. I know everything"

"And so do I. It's not what you think. I know about the deal" I managed to get out, trying to be confident. He dropped me, surprised.

"He told you?" Tyler questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. He did because he is nothing like you, Tyler. He is good. He wouldn't do that to me" I cried, looking up at him.

"You know nothing. You really don't" He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"I know enough" I said, wiping my tears.

"Think you're good, don't you, Little Branning? Good grades, going to America but I wonder what everyone would say if they knew you were a cousin shagger? Disgusting" He said to me, leering at me.

"You don't understand" I whispered. He caught me off guard by kicking me in the ribs. I winced in pain, doubling over in pain. He laughed and left.


	23. Chapter 23

LAUREN'S POV:

I was in agony as I awoke the next morning, Tyler's beating having knocked me for six. I couldn't believe he knew and what he had done, I didn't think he was capable of such a thing. It was like he'd been taken over by a monster, and I was petrified of seeing him every single day for the next week we were to be here. Creeping out of bed I grabbed my towels and snuck past Joey's sleeping frame on the sofa and made my way to the shower room. When I returned Joey had disappeared…

JOEY'S POV:

"I'll go get her, Tan" I informed Tanya as she asked for Lauren

"Thanks, Joey, darling" she replied, smiling warmly at me as I left the main house

Making my way back to the room, I was nervous. This would be the first time Lauren and I had spoken since she ended things. Walking into the room I froze, accidentally catching Lauren mid-dress…

"Don't you ever knock?" she questioned, quickly covering herself with a t-shirt

"How did you get those bruises?" I asked, ignoring her question

"Don't answer a question with a question, what the hell happened to you?" I inquired, moving further into the room, pulling the shirt away from her body

"It's nothing, Joey" she sighed "do you mind going so I can finish getting dressed please?"

"Lauren, who did this to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No one did it to me. Whitney, Alice and I went paintballing yesterday and I got a little bit more bruised and battered than I thought, it's fine" she replied, smiling at me "can you go please?"

"If I find out you're lying to me" I began

"You'll what?" she asked "this, I'm not your problem anymore, Joey. Don't worry about me"

"You know I can't do that" I sighed "your Mum wants you by the way, something about the America trip"

She nodded and smiled again, an awkward atmosphere falling over us. Coming to my senses, I smiled and left the room, knowing she was lying to me…

"How are you two feeling this morning then?" I questioned as I sat between Whitney and Alice

"Fine, why wouldn't we be?" Whitney asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"You two and Lauren went paintballing yesterday, right?" I inquired

"Maybe Lauren did but we didn't" she informed me "is she okay?"

I nodded… "I'll see you both soon"

LAUREN'S POV:

"We need to start getting you and Abi organised for the America trip as soon as we can" Mum admitted as we tidied up after breakfast "Lauren, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, placing the bowl I'd just washed onto the drainer

"I was saying that we need to get you and Abi organised for America as soon as possible" she replied "there's so much to do. We could have a girly shopping day today, how about it?"

"Today, I can't, I'm busy" I admitted "plans with Whitney and Alice. Sorry"

"Lauren, this trip is important" she sighed, drying the pots I was washing

"I know it is, Mum, but we've had these plans for ages. I can't let them down" I replied

"Okay, I'll let you off. But as soon as we're back in Walford, we're shopping" she stated

"Deal" I assured her, smiling warmly "do you mind finishing up here? I didn't realise the time"

She nodded and I moved away from the sink, my stomach in agony as I moved too quickly…

"What's the matter, darling?" Mum asked worriedly as I clutched my stomach

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a stitch I think" I informed her "I'll see you later"

Before she could say anything else I hurried out of the room and back to mine and Joey's, getting myself organised for the day…

"And just where do you think you're going?" Tyler's voice asked

Jumping, I turned around, swallowing as he locked the door behind him…


	24. Chapter 24

Lauren's POV

I needed to run but I couldn't move. Tyler had me backed into a corner. I couldn't breathe. I just wanted to push him out of the way but I didn't dare.

"We have gotta stop bumping into each other like this, Lauren. It's coming quite a habit" He told me. I froze as he moved his hand, touching my face with the back of his hand. I couldn't move.

"I've gotta go. Me and Abi have to make plans for America" I said in barely a whisper.

"Have you told anyone about yesterday?" He suddenly asked, tilting my chin.

"No. What do you want from me, Tyler?" I questioned, swallowing loudly.

"Just you. I've always wanted you but I don't like being girls first one. It's messy. That's why I asked Joey to take it then I could come in and fully enjoy you" He replied, sneering at me.

"I would never sleep with you, Tyler. Your my best friend's boyfriend" I told him, wanting to get out of there.

"But you happily slept with your best friend's ex boyfriend didn't you? That hurts, Lauren" He said, lifting my chin, roughly.

"I still won't sleep with you" I repeated, trying to sound strong.

"It's not a matter of what you want, it's a matter of I want" He replied, his eyes cold...

Joey's POV

Abi was looking for Lauren and couldn't find her. That was weird. She would usually be on the porch, drawing at this time. I told Abi I would try and find her.

Upon walking into the living room, Whitney walked in a few seconds later. I decided to talk to her about the paint-balling trip because she seemed unmarked.

"Hey, Whit. Go easy on Lauren next time you go paint-balling please. She is pretty bruised up right now" I told her, turning around.

She narrowed her eyes at me "I haven't been paint-balling with Lauren. Only Alice and Poppy before Pops went home"

"What? Lauren said you did, yesterday because she has a load of bruises and said it was that" I proclaimed, confused.

"No, I mean we asked her but she said she didn't want to. Thinking about it, she did look in pain. Like she had some bruises" Whitney replied, looking like something had just clicked.

"I really need to find Lauren now" I said, walking towards the kitchen door.

"You and me both" Whitney said, as I opened the door and narrowed my eyes on what I saw. Lauren and Tyler. Close. Too close. He was kissing her but she didn't look like she was enjoying it at all. I lunched forward and pulled him off her, fury flooding me.

"What's going on here?" Whitney asked, looking from her best friend to her boyfriend.

"I was about to ask the same thing" I added, looking at Lauren as she stared at the floor.

"I tried to fight her off, babe. I found her crying and I tried to comfort her then she tries to kiss me" Tyler suddenly said, looking at Whitney. For some reason, I didn't believe him and I was supposed to be his best friend.

"Is this true, Lauren?" Whitney asked, looking at her. Lauren looked up. I noticed fear in her face.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry" She said, quietly before running from the room.

"I'll go" I told Whitney and Tyler quickly and ran after her, finding her in the dining room.

"Okay, it's just me. Tell me the truth" I said, closing the door. She sighed, turning her back on me.

"You heard. I made a move on Tyler. I was upset about going to America" She replied, sighing.

"Funny that, I don't believe you" I said, taking her arm, turning her so I could look at her.

"I don't care. It is the truth. You just don't like it I tried to kiss someone else. I'm moving on. It's for the best" She told him, trying to look anywhere but me. I took her wrist, remembering something my mum had once told me.

"So that's it? You made a move on Tyler? Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? I made a move on Tyler because I fancy him" She replied, her pulse racing against my fingers.

"Funny that. Did you know your pulse racing when you lie?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes and retracted her arm, moving away.

Lauren's POV

Joey knew me better then anyone else. I couldn't lie to him.

"He knows about us" I told him, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"He threatened me" I whispered, biting my lip. His eyes hoovered on my side, where my bruises were.

"Tell me he didn't do that to you" He said, walking forward. I could see he was trying to calm himself down. I sighed, looking down, crying. He pulled me into a hug, tightly. I tried to ignore the pain in my side but I, without meaning to, winced in pain.

"Right, I'm gonna kill him" He muttered, pushing me away and walked out of the room. I sighed and tried to follow him.

Joey's POV

I found Tyler outside laughing with Whitney. I stormed over to him and punched him. Whitney stared at me surprised.

"What the hell was that for?" She screamed. I couldn't reply because Tyler had then punch me. I groaned as I went flying before changing at him and got him in a head lock.

"Deny it, I dare you" I said to him, as he tried to break free, tightening an arm around me, trying to drag me down to his level.

"Who are you gonna believe- your cousin or your best friend?" He muttered to me, raising an eyebrow. I saw Lauren join Whitney.

"I'm gonna believe the girl I love actually" I replied, quietly so Whitney couldn't hear me but I knew Lauren could lip read. He laughed, letting go off me. We straightened up, staring at each other, going for each other but we were stopped by Derek and Uncle Jack breaking us apart.

"Boys, whatever is it, I'm sure we can settle this without fighting" Uncle Jack said, sighing.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, looking at Tyler.

"Nothing" He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Just be something for you to want to fight with my son. Tell me" Derek enquired. I scoffed.

"Ask your son then" Tyler laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm asking you, boy" Derek barked at him. Lauren looked at me scared.

"Fine then, I made a move on Lauren" Tyler sighed. Whitney whipped her head around, staring at him.

"So obviously he didn't like you making a move on his baby cousin. Figures" Derek said, sighing. I hope that they would drop it now.

"Oh, he didn't like it alright" Tyler started to say, narrowing his eyes, smirking.

"Shut your mouth, right now, Tyler or I'll do it for you" I warned him, staring at him.

"He didn't like it because he wants Lauren to himself, like he has done for weeks" Tyler carried on. I was livid. Ready to kill him.

"What's he talking about, Joseph?" Derek asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea" I replied, for both mine and Lauren's sakes.

"He would say that. Your son, Derek, has been knocking off your niece. How does that make you feel?" Tyler questioned just as Uncle Max, Auntie Tanya, Abi and Alice walked into the garden...


	25. Chapter 25

An Unorthodox Deal...

_"He would say that. Your son, Derek, has been knocking off your niece. How does that make you feel?"_

"What did you just say?" Uncle Max asked, glaring at Tyler

"Your nephew has been shagging your daughter. They've been at it for weeks" he admitted

"Lauren? Joey? Care to explain what the hellTyler's talking about?" he questioned, looking at Lauren and I

"He's just saying it because he's angry that he's been found out. He made a move on Lauren" I informed him "so he's saying that because he's trying to get back at us"

"I think you need to leave, Tyler" Tanya sighed "all you've done since you got here is cause trouble"

"Just look at them" he proclaimed "can you not see the guilt in their eyes? They've been sleeping together. Ask your daughter, Max. Look her in the eyes and ask her"

"Lauren?" Max sighed

"I'm sorry, Dad" Lauren whispered

As I looked at her I saw her face wash with relief, the weight of the world off her shoulders. Before I had the chance to make my way over to her, I was knocked to the ground…

"Been taking advantage of my daughter, have you?" Max proclaimed as he towered over me

"It wasn't like that, Max, I promise" I replied "we love each other"

"Dad, don't" Lauren shouted as he was about to hit me again "it's true. Joey's telling the truth. We love each other"

Alice helped me to my feet as Jack held Max back…

"I'm not going to apologise" I admitted "we're in love. Lauren and I are in love"

LAUREN'S POV:

_"I'm not going to apologise. We're in love. Lauren and I are in love"_

Making my way over to Joey, he entwined his hand with mine…

"Please tell me this is a late April Fool's joke or something?" Uncle Derek questioned

"It's not" I informed them "we're in love. I'm not going to apologise either"

"How long has this been going on?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"A few months" I replied "we contemplated telling everyone before Tyler found out"

"You don't think you can be together and be happy, do you?" she questioned

"We want to be" Joey admitted

"It can't happen, Joey" she sighed "you're cousins for goodness sake"

"Right, everyone inside please" Dad stated "I think Joey, Lauren and us need to talk"

JOEY'S POV:

Everyone made their way inside like Uncle Max had asked, Tanya, him, Uncle Jack and Derek going off…

"Joey, just so you know, I'm happy for you"Alice whispered into my ear as we began to walk

"That means a lot, sis. Thank you" I replied, kissing her cheek before following Lauren inside


	26. Chapter 26

LAUREN'S POV:

No one said anything for a while, all of us sitting in total silence. Joey was sat opposite me. He had gone to sit next to me but Derek quickly hurried him along. This wasn't going to end well…

"So how did it start?" Dad finally asked, looking between the both of us

"I don't know, it just did" I replied, glancing at Joey who smiled at me

"It just did? Lauren, you're cousins. This isn't some teenage love story. This ends now" Derek proclaimed, sighing heavily

"You don't understand" I whispered

"What I do understand is that you are underage, Lauren, and this one here" Dad stated, pointed at Joey "is over 2 years older then you which means we could take this to police if needs be"

"Now, now, Max, there's no need for that, is there?" Derek asked

"No, Del, you can stick up for your son all you want but at the end of the day, he has taken advantage of my 15 year old daughter who also happens to be his cousin. How can you tolerate that?" Dad questioned

"Dad, please, stop it, he didn't take advantage. I love him. I wanted it just as much as him" I said, standing up

"Of course you love him, he's family, your cousin, but you're not in love with him. That is sick" Dad told me, walking over to me

"No, it's not, Uncle Max. I'm sorry it came to this but I'm not sorry for loving Lauren" Joey said, also standing up. I beamed at him. Dad exhaled deeply

"You can tell that to the police" he replied, walking over and picking his phone up

"Dad!" I screamed, sighing, looking away. Joey took my hand. I narrowed my eyes but he laced his fingers through mine as we had done in private so many times before

"Max, think about this. He has just got accepted into university. This ruins everything" Derek tried to tell Dad as he was about to dial 999

"Right then, we are gonna have to do this another way" Dad replied, turning around. I didn't like the look in his eye. He walked over and pulled me away from Joey, gripping onto my arm tightly

"You stay away from my daughter. If you come near her, I will kill you. That is a promise" he informed Joey

"Dad, please, don't do this" I pleaded. He sighed before pulling me out of the room, his grip on me tightening even more… "Dad, you're hurting me, please stop" I cried as he dragged me towards the front door

JOEY'S POV:

I ran after Lauren and Uncle Max as I saw her struggle against him. I saw him dragging her towards the car. I rushed forward to help her but Uncle Max floored me with a punch. Lauren gasping as she struggled against him. He opened the car of the door and pushed her inside, locking the door. She banged on the window, trying to draw attention for someone to help…

"Remember what I said, Joseph, come near her and I will kill you" he warned me. There was nothing I could do other than watch him get into the car, start the engine and drive away with the girl I loved. Regaining my composure, I stood up and tried to run after the car, trying to fight back the tears as I saw Lauren watching me run…

LAUREN'S POV:

"What are you going to do, Dad?" I asked after we turned a corner, no longer able to see Joey

"I don't know yet, Lauren, but you're not going to see Joey again" he replied, as his driving got faster

"How you gonna manage that? As you keep pointing out, we are cousins" I exclaimed, sighing heavily

"I will and yeah, Lauren, you are cousins but you still jumped into bed with him" he replied as I suddenly clicked as to where we were going, back to Albert Square

JOEY'S POV:

I didn't see it coming but Derek punched me harder then he had ever punched me. He used to beat me as a kid but when he tried to as when he tried as when I became a teenager I was ready for him but I wasn't ready for this. I could barely breathe by the time he had finished with me. My ribs were surely broken along with my nose. Alice screamed at the sight of me, rushing forward. She rubbed my back as I coughed up blood...

"We need to get you to a hospital" she cried as she touched my face, her hands now covered in my blood

"No. I need to get Lauren. And get us far away from here" I replied, coughing as I stood up, struggling to stay standing. Alice helped me, panic washing her face…

"You can't. Uncle Max will kill you" she sighed, tears filling her eyes as she looked at me

"I don't care. I knew I should've brought my car. Get me the keys to the mini bus. Now" I proclaimed, trying to breathe through the pain I was currently experiencing

"You can't leave like this, Joey. You need to see a doctor. Anything could be wrong with you" she replied

"Right, I'm gonna have to take Taylor's. Come on" I said, walking away from the holiday home

"Your friend from in town?" Alice asked, me nodding, signalling yes as we walked, my hand clutching my stomach

Soon enough I was in Taylor's car, driving to find Lauren but I wasn't feeling good, Derek's beating clearly having taken its toll on me. Then everything went black…

ALICE'S POV:

I looked over at Joey and screamed. He had passed out at the wheel, whilst the car was still moving and I had no idea what to do…


	27. Chapter 27

LAUREN'S POV:

I hadn't seen Joey in over a week and it was killing me. As soon as we arrived back in the Square Dad had confiscated my phone and any other means of communication, only letting me out to eat at mealtimes and when I needed to use the toilet or the shower, and then I had to be supervised to make sure I didn't go out of the house, the only time I was allowed out was when I was with someone, and then I didn't see Joey. It was like he'd forgotten all about me…

ALICE'S POV:

It had been a week since Joey passed out at the wheel, and it had been a struggle but I'd managed to convince him, along with Mum who had been contacted by hospital staff that he had to stay in and make sure he was well enough to be discharged. Finally, after a long eight days and seven nights, he was allowed home…

"Have you heard anything from Lauren?" he asked as we walked to the car park

"Abi told me Max has taken her phone and her laptop" I informed him "he's keeping her under lock and key"

"What? He can't do that, Al" he

proclaimed

"Joey, calm down! Remember what the doctor said" I begged "he can though, he's her Dad"

"Keeping her under lock and key isn't gonna stop us from being together" he assured me

"What are you gonna do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as we reached Mum's car

"What are you gonna do about what?" she inquired, stepping out from the driver's seat

"Nothing" Joey informed her "thanks for coming to pick us up, Mum"

"It's no problem, darling. Come on, let's get you both home" she stated, guiding us into the car

LAUREN'S POV:

"Mum, I heard Dad go to work" I sighed as I heard her walking past my bedroom door "can you let me out, please?"

"You know I would if I could, darling" she informed me "I hate this"

"Then let me out, please" I begged "I just wanna know Joey's okay"

"He's fine, darling" she replied "he's been discharged from hospital today"

"WHAT? He was in hospital? Why?" I questioned worriedly, my need to get out even more

"I thought Abi would've told you. Oh, Lauren, I'm sorry" she sighed

"Mum, let me out, please" I begged "I need to see him and see if he's okay"

Mum stayed silent for a while and I glanced down as I heard a key turning in the lock, smiling widely at her as she appeared in the doorway…

"Now listen to me very carefully; I will take you to Joey's but we have to leave when I say, okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded and threw my arms around her neck… "Thank you so much. Do I have time to quickly get showered and changed?"

She glanced at her watch and pursed her lips together before nodding… "Half an hour, Lauren"

I nodded and hurried past her and into the bathroom. Half an hour later, I was ready to go…

"To avoid your Dad seeing you I'll go out and bring the car round to the back. Meet me at the back of the alley in five minutes, okay?" she questioned

I nodded in understanding and sighed with relief as she walked out of the front door, me heading out of the back door, locking it behind me a couple of minutes later…

JOEY'S POV:

"I'll get it" Alice informed Mum and I as we sat in the living room as the doorbell rang

"I'll be back in a sec" Mum stated, disappearing from the room

ALICE'S POV:

"Lauren, I'm not sure this is such a good idea" Mum sighed as she stood behind me and opposite my cousin at the front door

"Please, Lynne, I just want to know he's okay" she sighed in reply "please"

"Mum, it won't hurt" I stated "you said to me you've never seen Joey happier. It's because of Lauren"

JOEY'S POV:

Looking up as the living room door opened again I was shocked by who I saw standing there staring back at me, Lauren…

"What're you doing here?" I questioned, wincing in pain as I stood up to greet her

"Don't. Sit back down" she begged, walking over to me "Mum told me about you being in hospital and I had to see you"

"How did you get here then?" I asked, entwining my hand with hers as she sat next to me

"Mum brought me" she informed me "she understands I think. She knows I needed to see you"

"What about your Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"He's at work" she replied "so we'll have to go as soon as Mum says. I hate this, Joey"

"So do I, baby" I sighed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me

"Can they not see we're happy?" she inquired "all I wanna do is be with you"

"We're meant to be, babe. It'll happen. We'll be okay, we'll be happy" I assured her

"You don't know that, Joe" she sighed

"I do, baby, I do" I replied

As Lauren was about to answer Mum stuck her head around the door… "The police are here"

"Why?" Lauren asked, glancing between me and her

"I'll leave you to explain" she informed me, disappearing from the room again

"What's going on, Joey?" she questioned, turning to face me

"They're here to take my statement" I explained

"Statement? Why do you need to give a statement? Has my Dad gone to the police?" I inquired

"No, they need to take my statement about Derek's attack" I admitted

"He did this?! Joey, why didn't you tell me as soon as I walked in?" she asked, shocked

"You looked so upset, baby" I replied "I couldn't upset you even more. You should probably go"

"No, I'm not going anywhere" she informed me "I'm going to stay here and let you give your statement"

LAUREN'S POV:

After informing Joey of what I was going to be doing, I walked to the door, letting the police enter the room, them sitting opposite me and him on the other sofa…

"Can you tell us what provoked your father, Joey?" one of the officers asked

"He found out I was in a relationship he didn't approve of" Joey replied

"Is this relationship with this girl?" the officer questioned, glancing at me

Joey nodded… "This is Lauren. Her Dad doesn't approve either"

"Why don't either of your Dad's approve?" the officer inquired

Joey took a deep breath before exhaling… "We're cousins. We know it's frowned upon but we're happy. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

The officer nodded signalling yes… "And this news is what provoked your father's attack?"

"Ultimately yes" he replied "but it's not the first time this has happened. He used to beat me when I was younger through to my teenage years, and then he and my Mum split up"

"And then what happened?" the officer questioned

"He left and I didn't see him for a number of years, but then I found out my sister had gotten in contact with him" Joey explained "and when I went looking for her, I met Lauren again"

"And that's how the relationship started?" the officer asked

Joey nodded… "We're not going to apologise for being in love"

"You shouldn't have to" the officer replied "we've got enough to make an arrest now. We'll be in touch. Thank you very much for your time"

Joey nodded and shook the officer's hand as I showed them out, thanking them before shutting the door, Mum stopping me as I was about to re-enter the living room…

"We're going to have to go soon, darling" she informed me, smiling sympathetically

"Five minutes, please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen as I made my way back into the living room…

"You have to go?" Joey questioned as I walked back over to him

"In five minutes, yeah" I admitted, sighing heavily "we'll be okay, Joe"

"I know we will, baby" he replied, kissing my forehead as I rested my head on his shoulder

There was a knock on the door as we sat together in silence, signalling it was time for me to go, Joey and I both standing up, his arms wrapping around my waist as mine wound around his neck…

"Just remember I love you" Joey begged

"I'll never forget it. I love you too" I assured him, pressing my lips against his, moaning softly as he deepened it "Joey, don't start something you can't finish"

"I fully intend to finish it when we're back together" he assured me as we pulled away

I smiled and kissed him softly again, sighing as Joey's hand entwined with mine, stopping me from leaving, my body being pulled back to his, a gasp escaping my lips as he kissed me passionately…

"I love you, Lauren" he sighed, finally letting me leave the room

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling at him as I shut the living room door behind me


	28. Chapter 28

Lauren's POV

I could barely sleep anymore. I just wanted Joey. It was the longest time we have spent apart. The holidays were nearly over and we would be due back at school. I was happy about this. Dad would struggle to keep us apart there.

Abi returned home from hanging out with her friends and this depressed me. I didn't know what to do anymore. I just wanted to be with the one I loved. What was wrong with that?

When Abi returned, she switched the radio on to our school's radio channel.

"Abs, seriously?" I complained, sighing.

"Fats is doing a set. I thought you would want to listen?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged and sank back into my pillows.

Joey's POV

Fatboy had begged him to stay with him whilst he did a set for the school radio station. I agreed to it because I really didn't have anything else to do.

"Ha. Abi just tweeted saying 'Listening to Fats play on the radio with my unappreciative sister'" Fatboy proclaimed, looking at his phone.

"Lauren's listening?" I questioned, looking at him.

"Yeah, according to Abi's twitter, yeah" He replied, showing me. I sighed. He knew about me and Lauren. I told him the other day and he understood.

"Would you do me a favour and play Lauren a song, to let her know I'm thinking of her please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, man. That's cool. Which one?" He asked me, looking through his songs.

I thought about this "The Script For The First Time. It's the first song we listened together and it's kind of stuck with us"

"You got it" He said, finding the song.

Lauren's POV

"Now it's time for a song requested by a Romeo for his Juliet, cheesy I know but get with the theme, guys!" Fatboy said on the radio. I rolled my eyes at him before the song started to play and it was The Script For The First Time. I narrowed my eyes at this. This was mine and Joey's song. Then it hit me. Joey was with Fatboy and told him to play it. I felt like crying. I just needed to see him but listened to the lyrics and the tears did fall. I wiped my eyes, trying to remember the happy times associated with the song but I couldn't. I just felt emptiness and I knew it needed him.

"Mum and Dad are out. I didn't know whether or not to tell you. Ring him" Abi told me, holding out her phone.

"What, how long for?" I replied, looking at her then her phone.

"They have gone to the cinema. Nan's downstairs but I can distract her" Abi said, smiling.

I quickly grabbed her phone and rang Joey's number.

Joey's POV

I saw Abi's name flash across my phone and I answered it.

"Abi?"

"No, it's Lauren"

"Oh baby, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. I've missed you" I told her, walking where it was quiet.

"I miss you too. It hurts. I need to see you so badly" She told me, she sounded frantic, almost on edge.

"I know me too. You sound like you have a plan. Hit me with it. You know I'll be there" I said, grabbing my coat and checking my car keys were.

"Mum and Dad are out. Nan is here but Abi can distract her. I'll be by the back door. Please come. I'll sneak you upstairs. If only it's for half an hour, I just need to see you" She told me. I was already out of the door.

"I'm coming. I won't be long" I said, before hanging up.

Lauren's POV

I was waiting by the back door as Abi stood in the hallway. Us both waiting as we heard the blaring sound of the TV and Nan laughing at some sitcom when I saw the shadow of a figure appearing outside. I sighed a sigh of content and nodded to Abi who walked into the living room. I opened to the door and practically dived on Joey, hugging him tightly before looking at him.

"Oh Lauren" He whispered, before kissing me and pushing me inside the house, as if I was oxygen but that was good because he was oxygen to me too. I broke the kiss, regretfully and quietly closed the back door before taking his hand, slowly went upstairs as I heard Abi talk rubbish to Nan.

Once we were inside my room, we looked at each other and words were not needed. He kissed me again and I kissed him back as we began to make our way to my bed. His hands found the buttons of my blouse, unbuttoning it and pushing it off my body before I broke our kiss, taking off his t'shirt but our lips found each others again. He began kissing my neck and shoulders as he found the zip of my skirt, pushing it down and I stepped out of it before he picked me up, kissing me, wrapping his legs around my waist and carried me to my bed, putting me down as we did, making sure my head was supported on my pillows as he did. We broke our kiss for air and he rested his forehead against mine.

"You are so beautiful" He told me, tucking my hair behind my ear. I had missed that.

"I love you so much. Make love to me whilst we have chance please" I whispered, tracing down his muscled chest. I needed him. I needed to feel his arms around me as he held me.

"I love you too, Lauren. You don't even need to ask me that" Joey replied before kissing me again and then my neck, lifting me slightly to unhook my bra, caressing any skin he came across. He carried on kissing my neck, down my chest, my stomach before pulling down my kickers.

"Do it please. I need all of you so I can remember later when I'm missing you" I whispered, close to tears.

"We will be together forever. I will make sure of it" He told me before placing his mouth on my already damp core. I gasped, leaning my head back, burying my head in my pillow to control and mask out my moans which soon turned into screams as I reached my orgasm.

"That certainly is a memory for later" He told me, kissing me, smirking before I flipped us over, so I was on top, kissing down his chest.

Joey's POV

I had forgot or hadn't allowed myself to remember how good Lauren's touch felt. How her lips felt on mine. How they felt everywhere. She kissed my chest, my hands clutching to her pillows before she moved up to kiss me again. Her hands at my belt, unbuckling it and pushed my jeans down then my boxers. She looked at me and began to cry.

"Don't cry, baby, please" I told her, wiping her tears.

"I've missed you so much though. I don't want say goodbye" She replied, sniffling.

"And you won't have to. I'll think of something I promise" I told her, bringing her down to kiss her as I felt her legs spread, allowing me to enter her. I flipped us over, hitting her at a different level as I buried myself inside her, feeling her tight and warm around me. I was home again. I also buried my head in her neck as her hands were pressed to my back, pulling me even closer to her as she tightened her legs around my waist, gasping as I began to pick up speed, hitting her at new angles.

"I love you so much" She moaned. I kissed her roughly.

"I love you too" I told her against her lips. I felt her near her climax and her moans became a lot heavier. She was the first to climax with me not far behind her. I rested my forehead against hers, panting. She kissed my forehead before cradling my head against her chest as she tried to control her breathing. We laid like this for a moment as I listened to her heart.

"I should get going" I said, looking up at her.

"Take me with you, please" She replied and I had never heard say something with so much want and need.

"Your dad would probably report me for kidnap. You're underage" I told her, sighing.

"Age is just a number but you are right" She sighed, sad. I rolled over and started to get changed.

"You know I love you and one day we will be able to do that every night" I told her, smiling, leaning over to kiss her before we had to try and work out how to get me out of the house.


	29. Chapter 29

LAUREN'S POV

It was the first day back at school after half term and I was ecstatic to be going back, just because Joey and I would be able to spend some time together. Making my way downstairs with my school bag on my shoulder, I walked into the kitchen…

"I'm taking you and Abi to school today" Dad informed me as I sat down at the table

"What? Why? We're more than capable of getting the bus" I sighed as I poured myself some orange juice

"I want to make sure you stay as far away from Joey as you possibly can" he replied

"Dad, I haven't seen him in forever" I sighed "he's probably moved on by now"

"I thought it was the world's greatest love story between the two of you?" he inquired

"I thought it was. But I guess not" I replied "you don't have to take us to school, we'll be fine. I'll go straight to the bus stop, straight to school and then straight home again, I promise"

Glancing at Mum he turned back to me and nodded, me sighing with relief as I buttered some toast…

JOEY'S POV:

_"Meet me in the back car park, we need to talk x" _was the text I sent to Lauren that morning

Five minutes later she arrived, smiling at me as she walked over to my car…

"I've missed you" she admitted as she reached me, wrapping her arms around me

"Babe" I sighed, taking hold of her shoulders and pushing her away "we're gonna have to be really, really careful now"

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"You know what I mean, Lo" I replied

"Go back to sneaking around like this is something to be ashamed of? Joey" she proclaimed

"Hey, I hate it as much as you do" I informed her, moving my hand to her cheek, running my thumb across as she turned into my palm "but what if someone sees us together and tells your Dad? He'll go ballistic, you know he will"

"I don't care anymore, Joey" she admitted "all I wanna do is be with you"

"And I want the same, babe" I assured her "and as for saying you don't care, you will do"

LAUREN'S POV:

_"And I want the same, babe. And as for saying you don't care, you will do"_

Joey was right. If people found out we were still seeing each other, Dad would go ballistic and I wouldn't be able to bear that. Sighing heavily I nodded my head, pressing my lips to his palm…

Smiling at him, he used his free hand to pull me into him, our chests colliding, my hands sliding up his arms to wrap around his neck…

"Think we've got time before lessons start?" he questioned

I was barely able to form a response as I glanced at my watch, his lips sucking at the skin of my neck…

Without me even comprehending the fact, Joey had moved us to the back seat of his car, him hovering over me…

"How do you want this, babe?" he questioned, his hands running up my legs and under my skirt

"How do you think?" I half asked, half moaned as I felt his finger trail up the material of my already damp panties

"I think you want me to fuck you. Is that what you want, Lauren?" he inquired

I gasped, nodding my head furiously as his hand dipped between my knickers, stroking my wet folds, his thumb applying pressure to my clit…

"Joey, please" I begged, my head tipping back against the window "I need you"

Pressing his lips to mine passionately, I felt his hands pull my panties off my legs, discarding them somewhere in his car. I moaned as he ran his length up and down my now soaking folds, teasing me mercilessly, another moan escaping my lips as he pushed himself into me quickly, his hands grabbing my shoulders, changing positions as best we could so I was now straddling him…

JOEY'S POV:

I thrust in and out of Lauren quickly, both of us knowing we didn't have much time. I brought my hands up from her waist and began to play with her breasts, her head tipping back in response to my ministrations…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" I moaned loudly as I collapsed against Joey's body, my orgasm shooting through every nerve ending in my body "come for me, Joe"

I smiled and softly pressed my lips against the skin of his neck as he came inside of me, a groan escaping his lips. Staying like we were for a minute or two, we eventually pulled away reluctantly, both of us needing to re-dress…

"Meet me after school? We'll go for a drive and go to our place, please" Joey asked as we climbed out of his car and straightened up

"I can't" I admitted "I told Dad I'd be home straight after school"

"Make something up then. Tell him you've got a project to do and you're staying later at school" he begged "I just wanna spend some time with you, Lo"

I couldn't help but sigh as Joey's eyes bored into my own. Smiling as I moved towards him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing a kiss against his lips… "Okay"


	30. Chapter 30

Lauren's POV

Life started to more and more unbearable. Dad had started to come and pick me up from school and drop me off. I had no social life or freedom. He was slowly suffocating me.

One day in English class, Poppy came into class saying that my form tutor wanted to see me. I sighed, closed my books and walked out.

"Just know I'm doing this because I hate seeing you sad and I want you happy for America" She told me. I narrowed my eyes and she glanced under the stairs. I followed her glance and saw Joey. I gasped and ran into his waiting arms.

"Remember my teacher thinks you're with your form tutor" She told me but I could barely hear her. My whole attention was on Joey as we looked at each other. It had been a few days thanks to the weekend and a intense study day yesterday for my maths exam later that day but that seem miles away as his lips found mine, pushing me against the wall and we forgot we were in school. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I've missed you so much. This is killing me" He told me, cupping my cheeks.

"You say it as I don't feel the same" I said, resting my hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, I know" He whispered before kissing me again.

"You know I'd love to stay but I have to go" I sighed, pulling away.

"I know, baby. I need to see you tonight though. At prom" He proclaimed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Too many people are going to be there, Joey. I can't. You know I can't" I said. I was trying to be strong but I was failing.

"What are we going to do then?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I just need be alone right now though" But I had been alone for so long and this was killing me, like someone was stabbing me in the guts constantly. He voiced my thoughts.

"We have been alone from each other for too long, Lauren" He told me. I broke. Tears spilling from me, I couldn't breathe. He tried to comfort me but for once it didn't work. I pushed past him, running down the corridor and into the girls toilets, locking myself in the toilet, breaking down.

Joey's POV

I watched Lauren go. I heard her cries fade as she turned into the corridor. I sighed, trying to run after her and saw her go into the girl toilets.

"Lauren gone back to class?" Poppy asked from behind me. I turned and shook my head.

"She's in the toilets. Crying. Thanks for trying though" I replied. She nodded and ran into the toilets, to hopefully comfort Lauren like I was failing to.

Lauren's POV

"Lauren?" I heard my name being called after the toilets door shut. I realised it was Poppy. I gathered some toilet paper, ripping it off the holder, wiping my tears.

"Lauren, I know you're in here. Joey said you were" Poppy said again. I cried at the sound of his name. She stopped at my toilet door and I unlocked it. She walked in, took one look at me and she hugged me, me breaking down in her arms.

"I can't do it anymore, Poppy. I can't. It's killing me. I just want to be like any other girl. Be a normal couple. I want to go to prom with my boyfriend in a pretty dress and dance like a normal couple. Why is that so much to ask for?" I cried. She held me, allowing me to cry myself out before letting me go, smiling at me.

"It's not too much to ask for that's why you will go to prom and dance with your boyfriend" She replied, handing me some more tissue.

"How, though, Pops? Everyone is going to be there. Tyler. He won't take no bother in telling my dad" I sniffed into the tissue.

"Just be ready when I say. I'll come to yours after school. Do your hair and make up. Then be ready for me" She told me, still smiling.

"I don't have a dress and what about you? I don't ruin your prom" I said, quietly.

"Leave it with me. Trust me. Nothing will give me greater pleasure then this. Go back to class and do amazing in your exam later and I'll be around yours later" She replied. I nodded, sniffing into the tissue and walked out of the toilets. Joey was waiting for me. I sighed and hugged him.

"I'll see you later" I said, smiling, pulling away. I saw him look from me to Poppy confused. I didn't see the look she gave him but he got it. I gave him a small smile before walking back to class.

Later on, Poppy was indeed around mine. Luckily Mum and Dad were still at work. She sat me down, curling my hair and did my make up. She then looked at the dress holder she had brought. I guess it had a dress inside.

"I'll be back at half 10 for you. Be ready. Wearing that. My sister had got it for me but then my dad got me the one I wanted. I think it will suit you. See you later" She told me, smiling, squeezing my shoulder and left.

Joey's POV

Prom was a drag. I only came because Fatboy had asked me. I wished Lauren was here. Tyler was with Whitney. I had no idea how he had managed to get her back but he did. Lucy had managed to score herself a date so she could come but she kept coming over to me and I kept having to tell her where to go.

"I'm going to get Lauren" Poppy told me at 10 o'clock just as Fatboy, who was DJing started to tell everyone they had half an hour then they would have to move on.

Lauren's POV.

Abi was at her boyfriends and I looked at the time, knowing I had better get changed. I didn't know what to expect from the dress Poppy had brought as I unzipped the carrier and was surprised by what I saw. The dress was white, short and had diamond detail from the middle of the dress to over the shoulder. I felt how soft it was before putting it on. It was perfect. It fell to above the knee and sat the middle of my thighs. I knew Joey would like and probably make a comment about my legs. I found my only good of heels and oversized coat. I got my clutch bag, chucking my keys in when I got a text from Poppy telling me she was outside. I looked around my room and put my extra pillows under my bed covers to make it look like I was in bed if my parents popped their head around. I then sneaked out of my room, closing my bedroom door quietly. I tiptoed on the stairs, glad I didn't put my heels on yet and crept past the living room, the sound of the TV blaring out and my parents laughing. I slowly opened the door and closed it again before hurrying to Poppy's car and got into the passengers seat.

"You look amazing, Lauren. Just like I thought you would" She told me, grinning as she started the car.

Joey's POV

"Pops has just texted me saying she has just set off. Should be about 20 minutes" Fatboy told me as the final people left prom. I nodded, walking across the sports hall, kicking the balloons on the floor as I did.

"I'll give you guys some space but I can't for long, caretaker will be here soon" He then said.

"Thanks, Fats. I appreciate this" I replied...

We heard a car parking outside about 20 minutes later. Fatboy looked at me and nodded, walking towards the fire escape and pushed the doors open. I saw Poppy and Lauren walk out Poppy's car. I smiled at Lauren. I don't think I've never seen her so beautiful. She walked towards me and hugged me.

"You look so beautiful" I told her. She beamed at me.

"One more thing" Fatboy said, running over to the DJ booth. We looked at him, laughing a little and we both smiled as he put our song on. I pulled Lauren into me, one hand around her waist and one in hers...

Lauren's POV

"I take it you like the dress" I commented after seeing him keep glancing up and down my body.

"Yes, I am certainly a fan of it but it's making me have dirty thoughts and I want to enjoy this moment with you" He replied, smiling and spun me out and back in again.

"Keep talking. I might let you take advantage if you're good" I said, smirking.

"Oh, Lauren, what am I going to do with you? I'm trying to have a nice moment with you here and you are making me question my better judgement" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you saying? You don't want me?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

"I always want you, babe. You make it hard not to" He told me.

I smirked, stopping before pulling him by his tie, towards the changing rooms.

"I was hoping you say something like that" I said. He smirked at me, pushing me against a wall once we were in the changing rooms, kissing me passionately. I undid his tie and then his shirt, my hands skimming across his chest. I unbuckled his trousers, pushing them down before dipping my hand in his boxers. He groaned against our kiss, causing him to bite my lower lip. I moaned softy.

"Keep going, don't start what you can't finish" He growled at me. It made me weak when he spoke like that, like he could command me to do anything so I carried on pumping. He groaned, kissing me roughly. I loved I could make him feel like this and how undone he came around my hand.

"Now what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you" He didn't even need to ask me anymore. He flipped me around, finding the zip to my dress, kissing my neck and my back furiously. I stepped out the dress as he carried on kissing my neck.

"You beautiful, insatiable woman" He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck, pulling my panties down in one swift movement. He turned me around and I was ready for him as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and slammed into me, pushing me further into the wall.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I chanted as he buried his head in my neck.

"I love you too, baby, you know that" He whispered, kissing my neck, picking up speed, burying himself deeper in me.

"I'm there. Tell me you are" I called out, gasping.

"Of course, I am. Let go" He told me, smiling. We both hit our climaxes, moaning...

Joey's POV

"I don't know I can go home after that" Lauren told me, sighing

"Me neither" I replied, as we got changed.

"I mean, I don't think I can go at all, Joey" She proclaimed, looking at me.

"I know, babe, I know. I can't live a lie either" I said, walking over to her, taking her face in my hands.

"What do we do then?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We run away and don't look back. It's the only we can be together" I told her.


	31. Chapter 31

LAUREN'S POV

"Lauren, are you not getting up for school today?" Mum shouted up

"Do you not remember me telling you? I've got a free period. I don't have to be in till11am" I informed her

"Oh, sorry, darling. My head's all over the place. Make sure you're not late" she replied

I nodded… "Have Dad and Abi gone already?"

"Yeah" she informed me "I'll see you tonight, love"

I smiled and nodded, watching as she left the house and I hurried back upstairs, finishing off my packing…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way downstairs and called out Mum and Alice's names, neither answering me. Sighing with relief, I made my way down the rest of the stairs and grabbed my jacket, checking I had my wallet and made my way out of the house, bag in hand…

LAUREN'S POV:

I tapped my foot and kept checking my watch as I waited for Joey to arrive. He was running late. As I was about to make my way back inside ready to forget the whole thing, his car pulled up outside our back gate and I sighed with relief…

"I thought you'd had second thoughts" I admitted as I made my way over to him, handing him my bag

"No chance, babe. I just had to stop at the cash point and grab us some things from the supermarket" he informed me "are you sure this is what you want?"

"Very domesticated, babe" I chuckled "100%. Are you?"

I nodded and kissed him softly, both of us climbing into his car, smiling at each other widely as he drove off away from the Square…

JOEY'S POV:

"So where do you have us going then?" Lauren questioned as we drove down the motorway

"Southend-on-sea for now" I informed her "and then we can go wherever we want"

"This is us now, Joey" I sighed contentedly "me and you. You and me. No looking over our shoulder. No more sneaking around. Just me and you"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby" I replied, taking her hand in mine, pressing a kiss to her knuckle before resting it on the gearstick

LAUREN'S POV:

An hour and a half, Joey and I arrived outside our hotel in Southend-on-sea. Climbing out the car, Joey grabbed our bags from the boot and I grabbed the supermarket bags, both of us making our way inside…

"Double room booked under the name of Cross" Joey informed the receptionist

"Room 2, Mr and Mrs. Cross, I hope you both enjoy your stay" she replied, smiling warmly

"Jumping the gun a bit, aren't you, Joe?" I questioned, smiling as we climbed the stairs

"I don't know what you mean" he stated, a smirk on his face "I didn't wanna book the name under Branning. When your parents find out about this"

"Don't mention them, please" I begged "remember, Joey, this is about me and you"

"I know, baby, I know" he assured me, kissing me softly before unlocking the door, letting me into our room for the next however long


	32. Chapter 32

Lauren's POV

Joey and I had been in Southend for about a week now. I had threw my phone a long time ago but I knew our family would be looking for us. I didn't care though, we were together, that was all that matters.

We were walking along the pier, hand in hand, enjoying the nice weather as the sun began to set.

"There's goes another" I muttered, sighing.

"What's that, babe?" He asked, looking at me, stopping.

"Another girl to check you out" I replied, quietly.

"I think it's a little too late to get jealous, don't you?" He questioned, titling my chin and raising his eyebrow.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I mean, I've just run away to be with you. Do you really think am I bothered about other girls?" He asked me. I sighed and shook my head, looking down as I bit my lip. He sighed loudly and hugged me.

"I love you, Lauren. Only you. It's only ever going to be you, I've realised that now. This is it for me" He told me, placing his hands on my shoulders, pushing me away, looking at me and kissed me. Something changed during the kiss. It was supposed to be a quick one but it changed to something more. He pulled away, his blaring gaze on, looking intensely at me and I knew what it meant. It warmed me.

"I think we should get back to hotel" I said, quietly.

"Yeah, I think we should too" He replied, his eyes not leaving mine.

Joey's POV

As soon as I had opened our hotel door and closed it again, I pulled Lauren close to me and my lips found her. I pushed her against the wall, trapping her there. I pushed her soft brunette waves aside and began kissing her neck, dropping soft kisses there whilst her hands found my jacket, pushing it off me.

"My girl is so impatient" I smirked though as I said this, kissing her again before pulling off her dress over her head and placing my hands in her hair, soothing it after it was all over the place from taking her dress. I kissed her again, as she unbuttoned my shirt. I threw it aside as she took of her sandals and I took the time to take mine off. Her lips found mine again and I found myself being pushed in the direction of the bed. She then pushed me onto it, hard but I didn't care. I knew what she wanted. She straddled me, pushing me down as she was on top, kissing my chest. I groaned as she went more south, unbuckling my belt and pushed my jeans down. She smirked up at me before dipping her hand in my boxers, pumping. I groaned, leaning my head further into the pillows.

"I want to try something. You need to tell me if I do if wrong" She told me. I narrowed my eyes softly at her, confused as she pulled my boxers down. I thought she was going to use her hand but she didn't. She used her mouth.

"Fuck, Lauren!" I hissed, through my teeth.

"I'm sorry. Am I doing it wrong?" She asked, looking up.

"No, baby, you're not" I said, playing with her hair "If you're comfortable doing it, then you can carry on"

She nodded before taking me in her mouth again. I had selfishly imagined what this would be like but nothing could prepare me for this.

Lauren got brave and she got faster. All I could do is groan. All self control had gone out of the window and I had to be careful not to hurt the beautiful creature in front of me who had me in her mouth.

"Lauren, babe. I'm about to come. You can stop if you want" I told her, groaning. Her cheeks hallowed, telling me she was fine. I began to shudder, clutching onto the bed sheets, groaning as I hit my climax. She smirked at me, wiping her mouth and I knew I had to pay her back.

Lauren's POV

Joey flipped me over almost violently. I gasped, looking up at him as I saw the desire in his eyes that he had for me. I moaned softly as his lips found my neck, placing my arms above my head, then my chest before gently kissing my stomach, my back arching as if it on it's own accord. I looked down at him as he kissed my stomach and I had never seen anything more attractable and sexy then him when he loving me. He pulled down my kickers, laying me flat on the bed, lifting my legs so one was either side of his head. He didn't give me any warning, he didn't need to. I already knew what coming. He looked up at me and smirked before placing his mouth over my damp core. I moaned, my hands finding his hair, pulling it gently, knowing that turned him on more and made him more faster. He had never told me but I picked up on it as his tongue began to work overtime. He stopped, his hands on my thighs, I stared at him.

"Say my name as you come. Loudly. Thank god this walls are sound proof" He told me. I nodded and he returned to his work, applying the right amount pressure on my mound.

"Fuck, Joey, I love you, Joey!" I moaned, tilting my head back.

"Louder. That's not my name. You know my name" He replied. I could feel his smirk against my skin.

"But you hate th-"

"Lauren, just do it, please, baby" He said, cutting across me. He had stopped applying as much pressure, his nose lazily skimming across my core.

"Okay, just carry on, don't leave me hanging" I replied. He nodded, carrying on, raising an eyebrow at me. I hated sometimes he made me so weak but I also loved it too.

"Fucking hell, Joseph Branning, why do this to me?" I screamed out, reaching my orgasm, climaxing around him.

"Because I can" He said, working his way back up to me and kissed me.

"You're lucky I love you. Anyone else I would kill making me that weak" I told him, kissing him back.

"Oh there's someone else is there? "He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and get a condom and either fuck me or make love to me" I said, smiling widely.

"God, you're so demanding, Miss Branning. I need to get some reins on you" He replied, moving to the bedside table and got a condom out.

"You love it" I told me, smiling.

"Lucky for you, yes I do" He told me, putting the condom on and hovered over me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, swallowing loudly.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to make love to the girl I love. That's given I think" He replied, tucking my hair behind my ear and slowly sank into me. I moaned softly as he began to fill me and I met him half away, moving down the bed, allowing him to fill me. He smiled at me, wrapping my legs around his waist and I moaned as he pulled me closer to him.

"Faster" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"No, Lauren, we are taking this slow for once" He replied, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my neck. I nodded against him, knowing he felt it and we grew closer to our climaxes...

"I love you" I moaned, hitting my climax.

"I love you too" He replied, collapsing against me.

"What are we going to do, Joey? We can't live here for the rest of our lives" I then asked, once our breathing had got back to normal.

"I know, babe, I know. We need to move on. They will find us soon. We just keep running. They'll get the message soon" He replied, as he laid on my chest. I cradled his head, playing with his hair. He kissed my arm as I did.

"I don't care. I will run with you, forever if that's what it takes. If the only way to be you is to run that's what I will do it because I love you" I told him.


	33. Chapter 33

LAUREN'S POV

"We can't go to France, Joey" I sighed as I continued to root through my bag

"Why not?" he questioned, making his way over to me

"I don't have my passport with me, and we can't risk going back to the Square in case we're seen" I informed him "we're just gonna have to think of something else"

"Lauren, if we stay in the UK we're gonna be found eventually. We need to be out of here today" he stated

"So what're you saying? I need my passport as ID, Joey" I proclaimed

"I know you do. Which is why we go back to the Square and we get it" he replied

"And if we get caught? We get stopped from seeing each other again" I sighed "I can't handle that"

"Baby, trust me, okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around my waist "we're not going to get caught. I'll drop you off in the Square and then I'll wait for you by the taxi drop off just by the tube station. Is that okay?"

I swallowed and nodded, smiling weakly as he pressed a kiss to my lips…

JOEY'S POV:

I paid the B&B bill and then Lauren and I left, climbing into the car and making our way back to Walford. As we drove, I noticed she was quiet, in her own little world and I couldn't help but think I was making a mistake by taking her away to France. Even though she wouldn't admit it, her family meant absolutely everything to her. Could I really be the one to break her heart when we got on that boat? I had a big decision to make. Dropping her off just outside the market, she pulled her hood up and climbed out of the car, keeping her head down as she made her way through the busy Wednesday morning market. As she disappeared from sight I drove to the taxi drop off, pulling my car up and switching off the engine…

LAUREN'S POV:

I arrived back at number five. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, I placed my key in the lock and made my way inside, shutting the door behind me, hurrying upstairs to retrieve my passport, knowing I didn't have long…

JOEY'S POV:

_"Uncle Max, Lauren and I are back in Walford. I'm meeting her by the taxi drop off in five minutes. I can't take her away from you guys, no matter how badly I want to, and how bad she says she want to. I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain we've caused, but we love each other. That'll never change. Joey"_

That was the text I sent Uncle Max as I waited inside my car for Lauren…

MAX'S POV:

My phone vibrated across the desk of the car lot as I did some paperwork. Picking up my phone, Joey's caller ID flashed across the screen. Reading the text quickly, I grabbed my keys and hurried to Booty's where Tanya was…

"Max, what's the rush?" she questioned as I burst through the door

"It's Lauren, and Joey" I informed her breathlessly "they're in Walford but we have to hurry. Lauren's been to the house to pick up her passport and then they're going. Joey's just told me"

"What? Why would he tell you?" she asked

"We don't have time for questions. We need to go, Tan. Hurry" I proclaimed

Grabbing her coat, we hurried out of the door…

JOEY'S POV:

I looked through my rear-view mirror and saw Lauren in the distance. Climbing out of my car I waited as she walked towards me, her arms wrapping around my neck as she reached me…

"I'm ready. Get me out of here, baby" she whispered, pressing her lips against mine

"Lauren" Uncle Max's voice proclaimed

"Joey, we need to go now" she begged "please"

"I can't, Lauren" I sighed

"What do you mean you can't?" she questioned, tears pooling in her eyes

"I can't take you away from your family because I know it'll break your heart. I can't do that" I informed her

"You're breaking my heart now, Joey" she admitted "I wanna be with you. We can't be, not here"

"Uncle Max, wait, please" I begged as he stepped towards us "Lauren, I love you, so much it scares me, you know that. But even though you won't admit it, your family mean everything to you. I can't take you away from them and have you resent me down the track"

"How do you know that'd happen?" she asked "you haven't even given it a chance"

"I know, Lauren, because I know you" I explained "your resentment for me will override the love and I can't have you hating me, I can't"

LAUREN'S POV:

I swallowed, not knowing what to say or do. This was the end for Joey and me. Removing his hands from my arms, he moved to the boot of his car and took my bag out, setting it on the ground before climbing in the driver's seat and driving off, me falling to the ground as I watched him drive off and out of my life…

JOEY'S POV:

I couldn't help but look out of the rear-view mirror as I drove out of the Square, Lauren on the ground in a heap, her parents trying to comfort her. I was a mess, but what I'd done was for the best, and as I drove towards home, I couldn't hold my tears in any longer…


	34. Chapter 34

Lauren's POV

It had been 3 days since Joey had left me and I felt worse than I did when I wasn't allowed to see him. I don't understand why he did this to me. We could of been in France by now, happy and together but no he had to ruin it. I don't know if I will never get passed it. He won't return my calls or texts. That was when I knew it was over. It felt like a stab in the guts. I was 15 years old, with a broken heart.

I had found a vodka bottle downstairs. I never seen the point of drinking, it was more Lucy's thing but it numbed the pain as I drank it, laying in my bed, watching crappy reality TV when Poppy walked in. Someone must of let her in. I sighed as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"It's Whitney's 18th. You need to be there" She told me, smiling. I shrugged, taking another sip of vodka. She sighed, taking the bottle from me. I scowled at her. She held her hand out. I sighed and gave her the lid to the bottle.

"I can't go, Pops" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Why not? Whitney is practically your cousin and your best friend. You need to be there" She told me, raising an eyebrow.

"Joey's going to be there. I can't handle it" I cried. The vodka had made me emotional.

"Right, I'm going to get you a coffee. Sober you up. Then we are going to make you look real pretty. Joey's one guy. There's going to plenty of other guys at this party" She replied, smiling

But I didn't want another guy, I just wanted Joey.

Joey's POV

Alice was dragging me Whitney's party. I really didn't want to go. Tyler would be there. This was his fault. If he didn't open his mouth, me and Lauren would still be together. We wouldn't of felt the need to run away. We would of told our family in our own time but now it was ruined.

"Can you at least smile, Joey?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my car keys and we left for the party...

"Lauren's here" Alice said, as we parked outside Whitney's house and I saw Lauren walking in with Poppy. This wasn't going to be easy. She looked beautiful and hot in a blue short dress. I groaned as she disappeared in the house.

"Joey, you love her, I know you do. You just need to explain why you did what you did" Alice told me, sighing.

"You don't know, Al. You think I'm throwing the word around but I love her, like I really love her. I don't think I'm ever going to feel like this for any other girl" I replied, getting out of my car...

I walked into the house, seeing Lauren knocking back vodka shots like no tomorrow. I made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

Lauren's POV

I was aware of Joey keeping an annoying eye on me. I was walking to the kitchen to get another bottle of something when I felt someone grab my arm, pulling me aside. It was Joey. I sighed, trying to retract my arm but he wouldn't let me.

"Stop it, Lauren. You don't need to do this. I get it. I'm sorry" He told me, looking in my eyes.

"No you don't, Joey. I told you I would go anywhere with you, if it meant I could be with you but you ruined it so thanks for nothing" I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"I already did what I did because your parents and siblings mean more to you then you realise. I wasn't about to take you away from that" He proclaimed, sighing, lifting his hand towards my cheek and hair, I knew what he was going to do. I slapped his hand away.

"You don't get to do that anymore" I said before pulling my arm away and ran upstairs, straight into Tyler. He caught me, smiling at me.

"You okay there, Lauren?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was the alcohol or me wanting to hurt and punish Joey but I kissed Tyler and he made no attempt to pull away, as he took me to the nearest bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd fucked up big time. Sleeping with Tylerwas one of the worst decisions I'd ever made and God there were a few. Climbing out of the bed, I pulled my underwear back onto my body, pulling my dress back on top, creeping out of the room as he slept…

"Lauren" Joey's voice sighed "there you are. I've been looking for you"

"I've got nothing to say to you" I informed him, pulling my dress down a bit more

"What's wrong? You don't seem yourself. Has someone done something to you?" he asked

"It's none of your business even if they had" I replied "I better get back to the party"

"Lauren" he proclaimed, grabbing a hold of my wrist, sparks shooting through every part of my body "talk to me, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It really doesn't matter" I sighed "let me go, Joey. Please"

Keeping his eyes fixed on mine for a couple of minutes longer, he finally did as I asked and let me go. I made my way downstairs and back to the party, grabbing myself a drink as I made my way to find my friends…

JOEY'S POV:

"I'm gonna head off, Al. Are you coming with me?" I asked as I located her

"I'll hitch a ride back with Lauren and stay at hers" she informed me

"Okay, do you want me to come and get you in the morning then?" I questioned

"Yeah, just text me first, make sure I'm up" she replied "thanks, Joe. Hey, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" I replied, forcing a smile onto my face as I saw Lauren dancing with a random stranger

"She'll realise you did what you did was for the best eventually, Joe" Alice assured me

"I don't think so" I sighed "why am I such an idiot, Al?"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up" she begged "you're not an idiot. You did what was best"

"Was it really for the best though? Because from what I see, we're just hurting each other more being apart" I admitted

"If you want her back, Joey, then go and get her back" she replied

"No, I can't" I sighed "I'll see you tomorrow. Night"

"Night" she mirrored as I kissed her cheek and left the house

LAUREN'S POV:

"I can't believe how drunk you got, Al. Normally it's the other way around" I sighed

"Can we stop walking please? I think I'm gonna be sick" she admitted

Stopping our walk home, she lowered her head and eased herself to sit on a wall…

"Al, I can't take you back to mine in this state" I informed her

"Then what am I meant to do?" she questioned

"I don't know. Shall I ring Joey?" I inquired

She sighed and nodded her head, signalling yes. Inhaling and exhaling, I continued to rub her back as I pulled my phone from my bag and dialled Joey's number…

"Hey, Lauren, everything okay?" he asked as he picked up the phone

"Not really" I admitted "it's Al. She's a state and I can't take her back to mine like it"

"So you want me to come and pick her up?" he questioned

"Would you mind?" I asked

"No, whereabouts are you?" he inquired

"In the gardens" I informed him "thanks, Joey"

"You're welcome. And hey, Lauren" he stated before I was about to hang up

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Thanks for looking after her" he replied

"You're welcome" I sighed, hanging up the phone

JOEY'S POV:

Pulling up by the market, I sighed as I climbed out of my car and saw Lauren and Alice sat on the wall, Lauren smiling weakly at me as I made my way over to them…

"Joey, you came" Alice proclaimed as I reached them

"Yeah, course I did" I replied "how did you get into this state, eh?"

"I don't know" she admitted "can you take me home please?"

"Come on" I chuckled, wrapping my arm around her waist and helping her up

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lauren asked as I helped Alice back to my car

"Can you just grab the door please?" I questioned

Nodding, Lauren hurried over and opened the door, my body brushing against hers, both of us able to feel it as I eased Alice into the car and shut the door behind me…

"Thanks, Lo" I sighed

"Don't, Joey" she begged

"Don't what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Look at me like that and call me Lo" she sighed "I better get in. Night"

"Night" I mirrored as I watched her hurry home


	36. Chapter 36

LAUREN'S POV

5 days later and before I knew it, it was the night before Abi, Poppy and I were due to fly to America for summer and our parents were hosting a party to see us off. I didn't want to go but Abi forced me to go, placing me in a dress. I sighed and walked downstairs.

I saw Alice talking with Anthony and I knew Joey wouldn't be far. I hadn't seen him since I had helped him with a drunk Alice and I hadn't told him about sleeping with Tyler and I planned not to.

"Here she is, my beautiful and clever daughter" Mum exclaimed as I walked into the living room, kissing me on the cheek. I rolled my eyes, heading over the punch and upon taste I realised it was non alcoholic. This was going to a long night. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, looking for something alcoholic when I heard the door close. I turned and saw Joey.

"You need to go, please" I sighed, pointing at the door.

"Lauren, you're leaving for 3 months. You can't expect for us not to have a goodbye" He replied, crossing his arms.

"Bye" I said quickly.

"Don't do that please. Don't just dismiss me. I know what I did wasn't good but I did it because I love you and I know how much your family mean to you" He proclaimed, walking closer to me.

"What do you want, Joey?" I asked, aware of how close he was coming towards me.

"Lets go for a drive. We need to talk" He said. I nodded.

JOEY'S POV

Lauren barely said a word as we drove. I kept looking at her and she would look away as I did. I had so much to say but I couldn't find the words. 3 months apart, with her in a different country, it was going to kill me. I stopped the car. She looked at me then around. She sighed and realised where we were. We were at our place.

"Why would you bring me here, Joey?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember that day, Lauren? We were so happy then" I replied, turning to her.

"Yeah we were" She admitted, quietly, looking out of the window.

"Look at me please. This is killing me as much as it's killing you" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to me, her eyes on mine. Something was wrong and I didn't know what. I smiled at her and she sighed before getting out of the car.

LAUREN'S POV

This was slowly killing me. I wanted to tell him about the party and Tyler but I couldn't do it. I really couldn't. I leaned against the side of the car, rubbing my arms as I shivered. Joey was aside of me in almost an instant, holding out his jacket. I sighed and took it, putting it on.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, leaning against the car next to me.

"Don't" I said, sighing.

"Don't what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't call me that" I replied. He was close, too close.

"Lauren, you know I love you" He told me, taking my hand, his fingers lacing through mine. I looked down at our locked hands, sighing heavily. It felt natural, too natural. I had missed it.

"And you know that I love you" I finally replied, smiling weakly. He cupped my cheek, I could feel him getting closer but I moved away, taking my hand from his, walking away.

"Lauren" I really do surrender to the way he says my name but I couldn't. Not tonight.

"Just don't, please" I replied, biting my lip, trying to stop crying.

"Why not? Please, Lauren" He said and before I could even think, I had turned around, walked towards him and kissed him. He caught me, pushing me against his car, like his life depended on it, before showering my neck with kisses.

JOEY'S POV

Lauren guided me back to her lips, her teeth grazing my lower lip. I found it so hot when she did that. I felt her hand move to the door handle, opening the door and I pushed her inside, not breaking our kiss before moving to close it.

"Lauren...are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, kissing me again, her hands finding the front of my shirt, unbuttoning it, leaning up and kissed my chest. I took the chance to unzip her dress, pushing it down.

"We don't have long, my parents will wonder where I am soon" She said, as I began to pull down her underwear.

"I know, baby, I know" I replied and once our underwear had gone, I slowly buried myself inside her. She moaned on contact and I wrapped her leg around my leg, sinking further into her. I buried my head in the crook of her neck, thrusting faster and she played with my hair as we neared our climaxes...

LAUREN'S POV

"That shouldn't of happened" I said, as I regained my breath after our lovemaking and Joey laid on my chest panting.

"Yes, it should of done, baby. It should always happen. But for now, it was goodbye" He replied, kissing my chest.

"Was you planning that when you asked me to come for a drive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and no but I know you knew it would happen when you said yes. I could see it in your eyes" He replied, leaning up. I sighed and nodded, kissing his forehead before cradling his head against my chest. Forgetting about Tyler and America for a moment...


	37. Chapter 37

_Dear Joey,_

_I never thought I'd have to write a letter saying goodbye to the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but here I am, doing so. I always thought when I met the right person that I'd be happy, and yes, there'd be obstacles but we'd overcome them together but typically, nothing's ever simple for me and I fell for you, my cousin. About as complicated as it can get. One thing you need to know is that I love you, Joey, so much it consumes me. You're the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about when I go to sleep at night, even when we're apart you are. You're in my head and you're in my heart, you're under my skin and you're able to push my buttons, but you know all this, because I do exactly the same to you. _

_I wanted to say goodbye to you in person, I really did, but I knew if I did, after what happened last night, I wouldn't be able to._

_I love you, Joey. Love, Lauren xxx_

"What's that, darling?" Mum asked as I followed Dad down the stairs, him carrying my suitcase

I waited until he was out the door loading the car before I answered… "It's a letter for Joey. And please, you need to promise me you'll give it to him, but not till I'm on the plane. Please, Mum, promise me"

"I promise, darling" she replied, smiling at me as I handed her the letter

"Thank you" I sighed, hugging her tightly "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby girl" she mirrored, hugging me once more before letting go

"We better be off, Lauren" Dad announced as he walked back into the house

"Are Abi and Poppy all ready?" I questioned

"Yep, we're just waiting on you, babe" he informed me

Flashing Mum one last smile I followed Dad out of the house, climbing into the front of the car…

JOEY'S POV:

"Tanya, what can I do for you?" I asked as I opened my front door to her that afternoon

"Lauren asked me to give you this" she informed me "but not until she was on the plane"

I swallowed, taking the envelope from her… "Thank you. I know you don't agree about us"

"You did the right thing ending it, Joey" she replied

"Did I? Then how come it kills me every time I see her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"That's what love does to you, Joey. But being cousins, it would've never worked" she sighed

"Yeah, you're right" I stated "thanks for this, Tanya"

Nodding her head, she made her way back to the car and I shut the door behind me, making my way into the living room. As I opened the envelope and saw her writing, I noticed my hands were shaking…

_How did this girl have such an effect on me?_

"Joe, are you okay?" Mum's voice asked, breaking me from my trance

Only then did I realise I was crying…

"I love her, Mum" I sighed, furiously wiping the tears away with the back of my hand

"Oh, Joe, I know you do, darling" she proclaimed, hurrying to the sofa to hug me

LAUREN'S POV:

We touched down in America 12 hours later, making our way off the plane and through to baggage claim. I was lagging behind, thinking about Joey, knowing he would've read my letter by now…

"Lauren, your suitcase has just gone past" Abi proclaimed, snapping me from my trance

"Huh? Has it?" I questioned

"What's up?" she asked, pulling me to one side

"I wrote Joey a letter before we came, and I think he'll have read it by now" I admitted

"What did it say? If you don't mind me asking?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Just that I love him so much, because I do, Abs, I really, really do" I sighed

"I know you're cousins but when you two were together, you were happy" she stated "you need that back"

"How can I? We know how people will react" I replied

"Who cares how other people react? The only people that matter are you and Joey" she proclaimed

"You mean that?" I questioned "you'd be happy for me?"

"Of course I would. You're my sister. All I want is for you to be happy" she informed me

Hugging her tightly, we made our way back to the turnstile…

JOEY'S POV:

I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling, Lauren's letter resting on my chest above my heart. That's where she'd stay whilst she was away, in my heart. These 3 months were going to be torture…


	38. Chapter 38

_JOEY'S POV _

I was up way too late. I had to take Alice to something tomorrow. I couldn't even remember what it was. What an awesome brother I am. Not.

I reread Lauren's letter for the thousandth time. I couldn't do it anymore. I missed her like crazy. I unlocked my phone, looking at picture that I took of me and Lauren at prom which was my wallpaper. My thumb hovered over her face, when I decided I need to contact her. Somehow. I got out my laptop and decided to send her an email.

LAUREN'S POV

We just had our evening meal and I retreated to my room. Everyone had gone to the social room but I really wasn't in the mood to be social. It had been a few days since I had arrived in America and I was pass the jetlag but I craved home, I missed home so much but most of all I missed Joey. I had betrayed him though. I slept with Tyler. I couldn't get over it. I couldn't and he would never forgive me.

I opened my emails, replying to one from Alice when I received another email and I realised it was from Joey. I breathed heavily, reading the subject line which said 'What I feel & What You Mean To Me'. I didn't know if I could bring myself to read it. I took a deep breath and decided to read it.

Lauren,

I miss you so much. It's unreal how much I do. I can't sleep. I can't even eat. I can't focus on anything without you. You're not a 23 and half minute drive away anymore (yes, I've timed it, can you blame me?)

You know I love you and I know you love me but I know I've messed up, you have to know I did what I did because for that reason, I love you and I didn't want to take you away from your parents or siblings. They mean the world to you and you need them more than you think.

I want to be with you, I want to make this work. The family will take some time but as long as we have each other, we will get through it, baby. I need you in my life, I love you and I want to be with you. I'm never going to feel this way about anyone.

I love everything about you. Your smile. Your confidence. They effect me and make me want to be a better person. You truly are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'm not just saying that. Also you are sexy as hell and drive me crazy but that doesn't matter to me like you think it might, the sex is great yeah but it's the connection we have when we do it. It's when I feel closest to you.

Think about this, please, Lauren, know I love you, always have, always will and I'll be here waiting yeah you're ready.

Love Joey x

I gasped, pushing my laptop aside, floods of tears. I needed to tell him, I did but I couldn't, not over email but then I realised I couldn't keep it from him for 3 months. It was cowards way out but I needed to it.

You never fail to make cry or smile, you beautiful man but I'm not as perfect as you are making me out to be. I did something. Something stupid. At Whitney's party. I didn't want to tell you like this but I couldn't lie to you for 3 months. At the party, I slept with Tyler. I was drunk, that's not an excuse. I wish I told you before I left but I was so ashamed, I was so guilty. I didn't know what to do. I was hurting, I wanted to hurt you and somehow drunk it seemed like a good idea. I can't take it back. I wish I could.

I stopped typing. I couldn't send him that. It automatically saved to my drafts. I couldn't reply to him and I left the room.

ABI'S POV

I was looking for Lauren in her room and found her laptop open. She had an email from Joey. I glanced over it, thinking it was really cute and found Lauren had saved a draft. It appeared finished. I didn't read it. I just sent it for her. She'd thank me sooner or later.


	39. Chapter 39

LAUREN'S POV:

I was none the wiser to Abi having sent the email about me sleeping with Tyler to Joey until I checked my laptop a couple of mornings later, seeing an email from Joey in my inbox. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I opened it…

_Lauren, _

_I got your email and I appreciate you telling me the truth, I know how much courage that must've taken. I still love you, no matter what. We were over and it was a mistake but I think we need to talk, and I can't wait another 2 and a half months to do so. Can I Skype you? _

_Joey x_

The first thing that ran through my head was how Joey received the message. I hadn't send ti because I was a coward. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, it was half ten, meaning it'd only be half two there, opening another email to compose a message, I replied…

_Joey,_

_I think we need to talk too, and like you, I can't wait either. I think Skype is a good idea. See you soon, I guess._

_Lauren x_

"ABI" I shouted down the stairs

"What?" she questioned, hurrying into the bedroom

"Why did you send the email to Joey?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because you two are miserable and things need to be sorted" she informed me as the Skype tone started sounding "which by the looks of it they're about to be. Good luck"

Swallowing, I answered the call, Joey's face appearing on-screen…

"Why do you have a black eye?" I inquired

JOEY'S POV:

After receiving Lauren's email confessing that she'd slept with Tyler I shut my laptop and made my way down the stairs, heading out of the house and onto the market where I knew Tyler would be…

"Alright, mate" he greeted me as I reached his stall

"I'm not your mate" I informed him, punching him, sending him flying to the ground

"What the hell was that for?" he questioned, getting to his feet unsteadily

"Taking advantage of the girl I love" I proclaimed

Instead of answering me, he hit me back…

"Stop" Alice's voice shouted as she hurried over "what is going on?"

"Ask him" I mumbled, holding my eye. I'd have a bruise there soon

"Ask him" she mimicked "what are we? Eight. What the hell, Joey?"

"He slept with Lauren at Whitney's party" I informed her "he took advantage of her"

"Is that true?" she questioned, turning to face Tyler, raising an eyebrow at him

"We were both wasted, it didn't mean a thing" he replied

"You and Whitney are supposed to be trying to make things work" she proclaimed "she deserves better. 100 times better than you"

"You don't know half of what's happened, Alice" he sighed "so butt out, yeah?"

"Joey's told me everything, actually. So no, I will not butt out. Not when it concerns my cousin who's halfway across the world" she replied, slapping him across the face, shocking me and everyone else who'd gathered on the market "stay away from her, okay?"

Tyler nodded as Alice marched off and I followed her, shocked by what she'd just done…

LAUREN'S POV:

"So, I asked you a question, why do you have a black eye?" I asked

"I may or may not have had a fight with Tyler" he admitted

"What? About me? Joey" I sighed, running my hands over my face "halfway across the world and I'm still causing trouble"

"Babe, you should've seen it. Alice stepped in and slapped him, warning him to stay away from you. It was ace" he proclaimed

"Joey, now's not the time" I sighed, quietly proud of my cousin "why did you punch him?"

"I got your email and I was angry, Lo" he admitted, a shiver running down my spine as he called me by my nickname "I know I shouldn't have done but I couldn't contain my anger"

"No, it's okay" I assured him "how's Al?"

"You don't really wanna talk about Al, do you?" he questioned

"What else is there to talk about, Joey?" I inquired

"Us. You and me. What's gonna happen when you get back" he informed me

"I need to cross that bridge when I come to it" I admitted "things are too messy right now"

"They don't have to be" he sighed "Lo, I love you. You know I do"

"I know you did what you thought was right at the time when you ended it but it wasn't, Joey. I was risking everything to be with you, to run away with you and start a new life. I still love you too but sometimes that's just not enough" I proclaimed

"Don't say that, Lauren" he begged

"I have to go, Joey. I'll see you in a couple of months" I sighed, hanging up the call


	40. Chapter 40

LAUREN'S POV

I hadn't spoke to Joey in over 2 months and it was nearing the end of my trip to America. It was the last 2 weeks. I wasn't gonna lie, I had fun but I still woke up with guilt and longing for him. I shouldn't be allowed to miss him, not with what I did.

Today activity was water rafting. I enjoyed it more than the other sports. Abi was useless at it, bless her. I had began to speak to her again, I didn't blame her. I knew if she had seen the email she wouldn't of sent it.

I walked down to breakfast to a horrible headache. I had had them for a while. I sat down next to my friend, Rosie, that I had made whilst at camp, determined to eat some breakfast. I had found it hard to eat in the mornings. It wasn't like it was some fancy America dish. I stuck to toast and maybe some eggs or bacon with it, like I would at home but no, I couldn't eat usually for some reason without feeling sick.

JOEY'S POV

"I wanna go to the cinema! Lucy's off with some guy. And you know Lauren isn't here, please Joey, for your little sister pleaseeeeeee!" Alice pleaded with me, with her usual puppy dog eyes, grabbing my arm as I turned to go upstairs.

"What about Anthony, Al? I thought you guys were tight?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He's off with Tyler and you know what I think of him" She proclaimed, sighing.

"Fine, be ready in half an hour!" I said, admitting defeat and headed upstairs, switching on my laptop, debating my daily debate for nearly 3 months to contact Lauren. I sighed. She was my wallpaper on my laptop too. I still hadn't changed it. I couldn't. No matter what had happened, I still loved her. I groaned, checking my emails and seeing none from her. She was probably living in guilt. She didn't need to. I had forgave her a long time ago. I sighed and sent her an email.

Please, talk to me. I miss you and I love you. Nothing has changed. I still want to be with you.

I closed my laptop and decided to give into my sister's demands and take her to the cinema.

LAUREN'S POV

I was helping with the water rafting equipment, taking it down to the lake when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I clutched it, doubling over in pain.

"Lauren?" Poppy rushed to my side, dropping whatever she was holding. I felt faint, really faint. I held onto her but I felt myself go...

"I don't know what is wrong with her, she just cried out in pain then collapsed" I heard Poppy say to someone.

"I had suspected something. She's not been eating properly for weeks but you have noticed the weight gain too, I supposed? It's obvious" I heard my teacher reply.

"I'm not pregnant" I managed to get out. There was no way I could. I had been having regular periods but then again, Mum had told me during her pregnancy with Abi she had them. It was rare but possible.

"Lauren, you need to lie down. You are looking a little of colour, darling" My teacher me, told rushing to my side. I sighed laying back down, crossing my arms.

"I'm not pregnant. I would know" I muttered, sighing.

"Just take the test, babe, please" Poppy said, holding out a pregnancy test. I began to freak out. There was no way I could be pregnant, no way. I sighed and took the test, walking to the nearest bathroom. Wow, Poppy had managed to carry me from outside to here. I took the test then put it on the table, sighing.

"I'm guessing by the weight you have put on, you'll be in your 2nd trimester or round about" My teacher said. I sighed. I had slept with Joey last nearly 3 months ago but I also had slept with Tyler around the same time. Okay, this wasn't good. I could be pregnant with my best friend on/off boyfriend's baby then again I could be pregnant with my cousins baby. I don't know which one was worst.

"Its positive" Poppy's voice came a few minutes later. I gasped, rushing forward, to look at it.

"No, no, no, no. I can't be!" I said, under my breath, looking at the test but it was there in black and white, I was pregnant.


	41. Chapter 41

LAUREN'S POV:

Dad came to pick me, Abi and Poppy up from the airport and as soon as we arrived back on the Square, I hurried straight into the house and upstairs to bed, not wanting to see or speak to anyone that I didn't have to…

JOEY'S POV:

Today was the day Lauren was back, and as I looked out the living room window and across to number 5 I saw Lauren hurry inside, Abi and Uncle Max struggling with the suitcases…

"Want some help?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I made my way across the Square

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks, Joey" Uncle Max replied, smiling gratefully

"Where do you want this one?" I questioned as we made our way inside the house

"That's Lauren's. You can dump it in our bedroom. She'll be in the shower" Abi informed me

Nodding my head, I made my way upstairs with her suitcase, walking into the room, seeing she was laid on her bed…

"Why are you up here?" her voice whispered as I placed her suitcase at the end of her bed

"Helping Uncle Max and Abs bring the suitcases in seeing as though you just disappeared up here. How was America?" I questioned

"America's America, Joey. Why are you trying to make small talk like we're friends?" she asked

"I thought that's what we were?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, Joey, not a chance. We can't be friends. We can't be anything" she admitted

"Why not, Lauren? I've told you I don't care about the Tyler thing so why can't we try again?" I asked, confused

"We just can't, Joey. Things are too complicated" she sighed, standing up from her bed "you just need to go"

"No, not a hope in hell, Lauren" I informed her

"Fine, then I will" she replied, trying to make her way past me and out of the room

"Tell me you don't feel that" I begged, grabbing a hold of her wrist, sparks flying through me

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Tell me you don't feel that"_

I couldn't, because I did. His fingertips stroked lazily up my arm and I moaned softly, Joey smiling as he heard it. His effect on me was like poison and he knew it. Bringing his free hand to rest on my waist, he pulled me towards him and our foreheads rested together. He brought his hand up from my wrist and tucked some hair behind my ear, both of us smiling as we knew what the gesture meant, and his lips brushed mine. That was it. My defences were gone. As he pulled away I brought my lips back to his again, this time firmer, the kiss growing more passionate by the second as it always did…

"Go, Joey" I begged, pulling away from him a couple of minutes later "I'm sorry"

His face studied mine for a few moments more and he sighed, shaking his head before walking out of the door…


	42. Chapter 42

LAUREN'S POV

The first week back at school passed without any drama. I had sneaked an appointment for a 16 week scan, telling my tutor had an dentist appointment and forged a note on the second Tuesday back. I still hadn't told Joey or Tyler for that matter. I couldn't face it.

ABI'S POV

My sister had been acting weird all camp and since she had got back. I decided enough was enough and I needed to find her. I went on a hunt for her at dinner and found her hurrying out of the school gates. I approached Alice, worried and confused.

"Where's Lauren going?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"That dentist appointment she has" Alice replied, smiling as I saw Lauren sit at the bus stop near the school.

"She doesn't have a dentist appointment" I replied, still confused.

"What are you thinking?" Alice questioned, looking at me.

"We see what bus she catches then we call Joey to follow her" I replied. Alice nodded and we slowly walked into the gates.

JOEY'S POV

My life had become pretty boring. I decided not to go to uni because 1. It didn't appeal to me, it was more for Mum 2. I wanted to be close to Lauren and not in some seatown in Wales. I had made myself some lunch when my phone rang, seeing it was my sister, I answered it.

"Al? What's up?" I asked, putting down my sandwich.

"It's Lauren. She's told the school she has a dentist appointment but she doesn't. We are worried" Alice replied. I swallowed loudly, sighing.

"And do you where she is?" I questioned, becoming worried myself.

"She's waiting for a bus now, near school. We are watching to see which one she catches, to give us an idea where she is going" Alice told me. I took a sip of my drink before replying.

"Right, stay on the phone and tell me which one she does and I'll go and find her"

"I was hoping you would say that. Wait there's a bus coming now, it's the town one and she isn't catching it so we can rule off her going into town" Alice replied, I sighed, nodding to myself.

"What are the other buses due, Al?" I asked, worrying where the hell Lauren could be going.

"The hospital one and the one home" She said "Wait, there's another one. Oh my god!"

"Alice, what?" I asked, sitting up right.

"She's just caught the hospital one" She replied, in shocked. I didn't give a reply. I just hung up and grabbed my keys. Why the hell was Lauren going to the hospital? Well I was going to find out.

LAUREN'S POV

I stepped off the bus once I was at the hospital and walked inside, checking into the right department and sat in complete fear, not knowing what to expect. Another girl was called before me. Thank god I got changed out of my uniform before coming. Finally my name was called and I followed the midwife.

"So Lauren, you say you are 16 weeks?" She questioned, laying me down.

"Yes. I was having periods until then so I have to be" I replied, my heart racing.

"Okay, any sickness? How are you feeling?" She asked, lifting my top up, placing a paper towel on my legs. My heart would not stop racing.

"No sickness, I didn't even know I was pregnant until the other week" I admitted, biting my lip.

"No boyfriend?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's complicated" I said, tasting blood as I bit my lip. I stopped.

"Okay, I won't pry. Now this will be a little cold. This gel. But you will be fine" She told me, squeezing the gel onto my stomach, putting the machinery against it. I daren't look at the screen. The nurse made an oh sound, looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Are you sure you are 16 weeks, 4 months along, Lauren?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, why?" I said, trying to sit up.

"Because according to this, you are 6 and half months pregnant" She replied, turning the screen around. I stared, in shock.

"That's impossible" I whispered, still staring at it "That would of mean I got pregnant in March, oh my god"

"I can see a clearer image, that's why I can tell you are further on than 16 weeks. I could even tell you the sex if you wanted to know" She told me, trying to get a clearer image when it dawned on me. This was Joey's baby, 100%! I felt like screaming with joy and also sadness. The family weren't going to like this.

"Yes please" I finally replied, smiling a little.

"I can tell you by the looks of this, you are going to have a healthy baby girl" She told me.

JOEY'S POV

I paced outside the hospital. I would wait all day if I had to when I saw Lauren walking out of a lift, placing something in her bag. She walked the exit, not seeing me. As she walked out, she stopped dead upon seeing me.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" She asked, staring at me.

"What did you just put in your bag?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. This isn't the place. Later please" She said, sighing.

"No, now. What did you just put in your bag?" I questioned, walking towards her. She didn't reply. I sighed, taking her bag off her. She tried to fight me but I was stronger than her. I got her bag, taking it aside, going through it. I found the bit of white I saw her put in and pulled it out, placing her bag on my arm. I opened what I saw was a envelope and my eyes widened. It was baby scan.

"What's this?" I asked in our shock.

"That's our daughter. I didn't want you to find out like this" Lauren told me. I gasped, staring at her.

"You're pregnant?" I questioned in disbelief. She nodded. I sighed heavily, handing her back her bag but kept hold of the scan as I walked off.


	43. Chapter 43

JOEY'S POV:

I drove back to school in a daze, trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was going to be a Dad, also trying to remember the times we hadn't used protection. One of the things we'd both agreed on when this started was to be careful and that had flown out the window. I sat in my car as I tried to wrap my head around things when a tap at the window snapped me from my trance…

"So where did Lauren go then?" Alice questioned as I stepped out of my car, locking the door behind me

"I couldn't find her" I admitted "I followed the bus but I didn't see where she got off. Sorry"

"Joey, what's the matter?" Alice asked, hurrying after me as I walked off

"Nothing" I assured her "I'll see you later, sis. Bye, Abs"

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in the quietest corner of the library, hoping no one would notice me as I tried to wrap my head around the fact that I'd blurted out to Joey that he was going to be a Dad. I couldn't help but worry about how he was taking the news. His head must be a mess. I sighed, running my hands over my face and through my hair…

"Is this seat taken?" his voice asked as I focused on some graffiti on the table

"Are you okay?" I questioned, looking up into his pained, hurt eyes

"Don't answer a question with a question, Lo" he sighed, a shiver running down my spine as he called me my nickname "can I sit down?"

I nodded and he sat down next to me, his leg brushing against mine… "Are you okay?"

"I guess. I've been trying to work out when we didn't use protection" he admitted

"Judging by how far along I am I'm guessing it was one of the times in your car when we hadn't seen each other for ages" I replied, pursing my lips together "I'm sorry, Joey"

"What're you sorry for?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"For not telling you sooner" I admitted "I found out in America"

"You've kept it from me this long?" he inquired

"I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you'd go mental and make me get rid" I sighed

"Lauren" he proclaimed, the librarian glaring at us "come with me"

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led us from the library and to his car

"Get in" he stated, motioning to the passenger side as he unlocked his car and climbed in

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I arrived at our spot a little while later, this being the only place we could talk openly and honestly about things…

"I would never, ever, ever make you have an abortion" I informed her

"Really?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Really" I assured her, entwining her hand with mine "this is one of the best things to ever happen to me, Lauren"

"One of the best?" she asked

"The first time being when you and I, well, you know" I admitted, stroking my thumb along her knuckle, smiling as I felt her shudder underneath my touch "we'll deal with this together"

"You mean?" she questioned

"Together, Lauren" I informed her "together as a couple. I wanna be with you, screw the consequences and what everyone else thinks. I'm gonna be a Dad, you're gonna be a Mum for crying out loud"

She smiled at my outburst and I dropped her hand, moving my hand up to cup her cheek…

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we?" she inquired

"As long as we're together" I replied, leaning forward, resting my forehead against hers

"Do it, Joey" she whispered, brushing her nose against mine, her lips millimetres from mine

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers, smiling even wider as a moan escaped her lips…

LAUREN'S POV:

As was always the case between Joey and I the kiss got more and more heated and soon I was on his lap, my legs either side of his waist. Pulling away for breath, I bit down on my lip gently, knowing it drove him crazy. Leaning forwards, I pressed my chest against his and reached down to the side of him, reclining his chair. Sitting back up, I removed my school shirt, thankful that I'd put a nice bra on that morning…

JOEY'S POV:

I eased Lauren down onto my length, both of us moaning as we were joined as one again. Leaning forwards, she rested her hands on my chest and connected her lips with mine lazily as she began to move up and down…

It didn't take either of us long to reach our peaks and I watched her as she re-dressed and to me she'd never looked more beautiful…


	44. Chapter 44

Lauren's POV

I was either dreaming or having a huge sense of deja vu. I was in the kitchen of the holiday house and Uncle Derek was calling us to go for a family trek. Joey was next to me, giving me his trademark smirk. I knew he had something planned and I was going to find out what it was.

Walking with the family was boring with a capital B. Me and Joey tried to keep to the back before he grabbed my hand, pulling me away and we ran away from the rest of our family.

We caught our breathes, leaning against a tree, after running for what seemed like ages. I watched as the sun fully rose. I felt his hands over him, brushing my hair away from my neck, travelling down my arm, leaving goosebumps.

"The sun isn't that interesting you know, babe?" He questioned, dropping a kiss to my neck. I shivered, it going straight down my spine and warming my toes. I tried to keep my cool and play him at his own game.

"It's the hottest thing in the universe, of course it's interesting" I replied, laughing to myself.

"Oppose to me, you mean?" He asked, kissing my neck again.

"Definitely to you" I said, swallowing loudly as he found my soft spot on my neck.

"I know that's not true. Your body tells me otherwise but I want to know" He replied, brushing my arm.

"You want to know what?" I asked, closing my eyes as he kissed my neck again.

"Tell me, how it feels, when I do this, I need to know" He told me, I could feel his smirk against my neck.

"It feels like you are touching every nerve in my body with only a simple touch" I admitted, biting my lip as he carried on kissing my neck. Oh fuck it. I turned to him and he caught on, kissing me, turning us and slammed me hard against the tree but it didn't hurt as we rid each other of our clothes, things become hot and sweaty very quickly when I woke up with a start and I was hot and sweaty alone in my bed. I sighed, sitting up, looking at myself in the mirror, knowing what exactly I needed and I knew Joey was at Uncle Derek's tonight, to please Alice mainly. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

Joey's POV

I couldn't sleep. Too much was playing on my mind. Lauren. The baby. Our families not knowing. I sighed, looking at the time. 2:04am. I looked at my wallpaper on my phone which was of me and Lauren. I smiled, my thumb tracing her face. I was surprised to then my phone then ringing, her name flashing across the screen.

"Lauren, babe, what is it?" I answered, sitting up.

"Oh, you are up, that's good. Can I come over?" She asked. I could tell she was on edge about something. She sounded very awake for the time, if that makes sense.

"Sure, I'll meet you by the door. Derek drank so much last night, he won't wake for a while" I replied, standing up.

"Good. I'll be there in a second" She said before hanging up.

I waited by the front door, opening the door as I was a figure and realised it was Lauren.

"Lauren, what's wr-" She silenced me by kissing me, pushing into the house and realised what she wanted.

"Booty call at this time in a morning, babe?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, pulling away.

"I had a dream. It was when we were on holiday. In the woods then I woke up, realising I needed to come over now I seen you like this" She said, her voice full of lust her eyes trailing my body. I was only wearing boxers for bed. She wanted me and I always wanted her, I couldn't deny her of that. I kissed her again and picked her up, carrying her upstairs, wrapping her legs around my waist as I walked.

Lauren's POV

My head hit the pillows with a little thump but didn't break mine and Joey's kiss, it only got faster and more passionate. I moaned, biting on his lower lip, something I knew he liked. He groaned, now kissing my neck roughly, knowing I like that and unzipped my hoodie, pushing it off my body and chucked it aside. Before taking off my vest and the sports bra I chucked on in a hurry.

"Holy shit" He whispered, his eyes trailing my body.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"You were always hot but fuck me, pregnancy makes you even hotter. I didn't even think that was possible. You really are going to drive me insane one day, Lauren" He replied, before I could question what he meant, he was kissing my neck again, all questions gone from my mind as all I could focus on what his lips on my neck, the feeling in my veins and nerves, and he hands now pushing down my jogging bottoms and kickers. I knew what I wanted. No, I needed it.

"Please" I pleaded. I just needed his mouth there. On the most sensitive part of my body. Where inside, our child was developing. He understand it more then anyone.

"Are you sure? You won't find it weird?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it, please, Joey. You know how it makes me feel" I replied. He nodded, smirking and he fully pulled down my kickers before placing his mouth on my core. I resisted a moan, remembering Alice and Derek were somewhere in the house and grabbed hold onto the bed sheets, leaning my head back, biting my lip as he began his usual game...

I managed to control my moan as I climaxed, sighing with content. He smirked as he leaned up to kiss me and I pulled down his boxers.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Lauren. As much as I would like to, there's someone else to think of now. We are going to take this slow, okay, babe?" He questioned, brushing my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I nodded, leaning up to kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he slowly sank into me, filling me instantly.

Joey's POV

The urge to thrust into Lauren hard has hard to resist. I knew I had to take it slow. I would never forgive myself if I did that. It had to slow but that didn't bother me really. Anything to feel closer to her. I buried my head in her neck, feeling her. I groaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist, meaning I filled her deeper and we began to slowly move. I don't think I could never get use to the feeling of her around me. I loved her, she was carrying my child. I knew I would love her for the rest of my life. I didn't want anyone else. It would always be her. I moved to kiss to her, to control our noise. I didn't want to wake Alice. I didn't care about Derek. I was pass caring when it came to him. I knew we were close. Lauren's hands were on my back. She gripped hard on it as she climaxed. I was 99% sure there were marks now but I didn't care. I kissed her beautiful face as I hit my climax, collapsing against her...

"What did you mean earlier? About my body?" She questioned, after a while, as she cradled my head against her chest, playing with my hair. I chuckled, tracing her curves, smiling to myself, almost coming undone again looking at them.

"I know your body better then anyone, even you. It's changing and it's beautiful" I replied, sighing with content.

"So basically that's your way of saying I'm fat?" She questioned, sighing.

"No. Just even more beautiful and sexy" I replied, leaning up to kiss her.

"Whatever" She sighed "We need to tell the family, you know"

I knew she was right but I had no idea how to go about it.


	45. Chapter 45

"What's on your mind, babe?" Joey asked as we lay in his bed that morning, his Mum and Alice knowing and being supportive of the whole situation

"We need to tell my Mum and Dad about us, that we're back together and that we're having this one" I informed him "I'm surprised they haven't noticed though, seeing as though I look like a beached whale"

"You do not look like a beached whale, Lauren" he chuckled, kissing my shoulder softly "but if you insist you do, you're a beautiful one"

"Nice" I sighed, resting my hand on my bump as our daughter began to kick "looks like someone wants to give Mummy's ribs a beating"

Joey smiled at me and placed his hand over mine… "I don't think I've told you how pleased I am that in a couple of months time, I'm gonna have another one of you in my life"

"I could get used to soppy Joey" I admitted, bringing my free hand to stroke his face

"You'll be seeing him a lot more" he informed me, kissing me softly "shall we get breakfast?"

"You can, I'm staying right here" I replied, snuggling further under the covers "someone decided to keep me up last night, and it wasn't this one"

"Can't help it if I find my girlfriend attractive, can I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I laughed as he pulled his dressing gown onto his body… "Bring me a bacon sandwich"

"Please" he stated

"Bring me a bacon sandwich" I mirrored, smiling sweetly at him as I pushed the covers down my body, teasing him

"Fine" he sighed, making his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him as I snuggled back under the covers again

JOEY'S POV:

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" Lauren sighed as we sat in my car outside number 5

"It is, babe" I assured her, kissing her knuckle as I entwined her hand with mine "we need to get it over and done with"

"You're right" she replied "let's get it over and done with"

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hi, darling, how was?" Mum asked, stopping in her tracks as she saw Joey walk in behind me "what's he doing here? Your Dad is gonna go mad, Lauren"

"We have something we need to tell you both, and we know you're not gonna like it but it's happening whether you like it or not" I informed her "where is Dad?"

"I'll get him to come home from the car lot" she replied "go through"

A few minutes later Joey and I heard the door fling open and I moved into Joey's embrace, his arm wrapped around me tightly…

"You have ten seconds to tell me what it is you need to tell me and get out of my house" he proclaimed, glaring at Joey

"Can you just calm down please, Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, Lauren, I will not calm down" he informed me "why are you back together with him?"

"Because I love him and because without him I'm miserable as sin" I replied "Dad, I have something to tell you"

"Something else?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm pregnant" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"You're what? Why are you telling me this? You're going to have an abortion, right?" he inquired

"No, I can't" I proclaimed, shocked at his suggestion

"Why not? Surely you don't think it's right for you to bring up a child when you're still one yourself?" he questioned

"It's not the best thing ever, no, but I can't have an abortion because I'm too far gone" I replied

"How far gone?" he asked

"7 months" I informed him

"7 months?" Mum interjected before I could say anything "that means? When you were ill in America that's what was wrong with you?"

I nodded, signalling yes…

"Seven months, seven months" Dad sighed, running his hands over his face "okay, so two more months and then you can give the baby up for adoption"

"Dad" I proclaimed

"Max" Mum proclaimed in unison

"What? You can't keep it, Lauren" he sighed

"I can and I am. And for your information, it's not it, it's a she. You're having a granddaughter, Dad" I replied

"I'm having a granddaughter?" he asked, turning to me and raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "I have a scan picture with me if you want to see her?"

Mum and Dad both nodded, Joey handing me my bag so I could find it and hand it to them, both of us watching as they looked at the scan picture, tears falling down Mum's cheeks whilst Dad was getting teary himself…

"I'm sorry, Lauren" Dad sighed eventually

"It's okay" I replied "I know it's not the best circumstances but we're happy, Dad, and we're gonna do everything we can to give this baby a good life, I promise"

"And what's going to happen about living arrangements?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I was going to move in with Joey" I admitted "or he could move in here? I wasn't really a fan of leaving the Square for good"

Mum and Dad looked at each other, Joey's hand entwining with mine…

"Okay, but on a trial basis. If you do one thing to mess up, Joey, I swear to God" Dad warned him

"I won't, Uncle Max, I promise" Joey assured him


	46. Chapter 46

Lauren's POV

It had been a week since I told my parents about the baby and I thought it was best if I left and moved in with Joey. Auntie Lynn was very welcoming and made me feel at home.

I had the afternoon off as it was double P.E at school and the staff knew about the baby now so they allowed me to have time off when it was lessons like P.E. Joey had got time off work and we were laid on the settee, me on his chest, one of his hands in my hair, casually playing with it and another on my bump which was slowly starting to show. We discussing baby names.

"I like Georgia" I proclaimed, smiling.

"We are not naming our daughter Georgia, babe" Joey replied, sighing.

"Why not?" I said, looking up at him.

"It's a state in an America!" He sighed, but I knew it was something else.

"I like Verity too. You know what that means in Latin?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"What?" He asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Truth. So why don't you tell me the truth on why we can't call our daughter Georgia?" I said, pursing my lips.

"Fine. I went out with someone called Georgia. It would be too weird" He replied, in a small voice. I made an oh sound and relaxed back onto his chest.

"Okay. We won't call our daughter Georgia then. I do like Verity though. I wasn't lying on that front" I told him, smiling as he began to play with my hair again.

"It's a possibility, definitely. I like Alex for a girl though" He said, as I began to feel sleepy as he played with my hair.

"As in Alexandra? Yeah that's cool" I replied, feeling tired. It had been a long day.

"We'll talk baby names later, babe. You need to sleep. Do you want me to carry you upstairs to bed?" He asked, sitting up.

"I'm too heavy and fat now, I'm good" I replied, sighing.

"Nonsense. Here. Let me" He said, sitting up. I gave me a small smile, sighed and nodded, letting him carry me upstairs. He was so thoughtful and kind when he wanted to be. I think me, Alice and his mum only saw this side of him and I wanted it to stay that way.

I felt the comfort of the pillows as Joey laid me down in bed, dropping a kiss to my forehead.

"Get some sleep, I'll bring you some food up later. I love you" He told me, smiling, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me.

"I love you too. Now go and catch up with Fatboy or someone please. Let me sleep and dream" I replied, snuggling into the pillows.

"Dream of me and our baby yeah?" He asked, kissing my cheek and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Always" I said, with smile and fell asleep.

Joey's POV

It didn't take long for Lauren to fall asleep. She really did look beautiful when she slept. I smiled at her, not wanting to leave her but Fatboy had been texting me for days for a catch up. I decided to go and see him then go and call for a takeaway for Lauren. All she wanted was fried chicken or some other form of takeaway.

I met Fatboy in the cafe in the square and I listened to him as he talked about missing Poppy, who was at university.

"Anyways, enough about me. How's Lauren?" Fatboy asked, changing the subject.

"She's good. She's just sleeping at the mo-" I stopped as my phone started ringing next to me and Lauren's name flashed across the screen.

"Lauren, you are meant to be sle-"

"Joey, you need to come home now. Someone's in the house" She said in a small, scared voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, alarmed.

"Someone's in the house. I can hear them" She replied, her breathing heavy.

"And where are you right now?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm in the bathroom. It's locked" She said. I could tell she was nearly crying.

"I'm on my way. Stay there. Don't try and see who it is. Don't cry, baby, I'll be there soon. Don't worry. I love you and just stay where you are" I replied, grabbing my jacket and car keys, hanging up the phone.

"What's going on, man?" Fatboy asked me, worried.

"Lauren says someone is in the house. She sounds scared and upset" I replied, sighing, rushing towards the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Fatboy asked, rushing after me.

"That would be great" I said, and we ran to my car, scrambled inside and I quickly drove to my home

Lauren's POV.

It had gone quiet. I think I must of imagined it. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. There was no one on the landing. I carefully crept downstairs, into the kitchen and started to pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"You must be the niece that is also carrying his grandchild" A voice said behind me. The orange juice carton slipped through my fingers and crashed onto the floor. I swallowed loudly and turned, seeing a man I had never seen before. In his 30s I would say.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"I'm Carl White. A friend of your Uncle Derek's" He replied, holding out his hand. I ignored it, stepping back, feeling small.

"Uncle Derek doesn't live here. He lives in Albert Square" I told him, praying Joey would be home soon.

"I know that, darling, but seeing as Derek doesn't want to play ball with me, I have to take desperate measures, starting with his family" He replied, stepping closer to me.

"But I don't care for him and he doesn't care for me. So hurting me won't achieve anything" I replied, looking down.

"But you're carrying his first grandchild, that means something" He said, looking at my stomach. I automatically put my arm across my stomach, protectively when there was a key in the door and I could hear Joey shouting my name.

"Lauren, babe, what are-" Joey stopped when he saw Carl as he walked into the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you and why are threatening my girlfriend?" Joey asked, crossing his arms.

"We are just talking" Carl said, impatiently.

"Fine, you can talk her with me here. Lauren, come here please" Joey said, holding out his hand.

"We were having a nice chat before you came along. Now leave us be or this could get ugly" Carl said. I could see Fatboy behind Joey.

"You'll be having a nice chat with me in a minute. Fats, take Lauren upstairs please" Joey said, narrowing his eyes.

"Like father like son, eh?" Carl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Joey, I'm not leaving you" I said, my eyes not leaving Joey.

"So you know Derek, eh? That doesn't surprise me. What did he do? What do you want?" Joey questioned, sighing.

"Leverage to get what I'm entitled to" Carl replied, crossing his arms, glancing at me.

"Fine. I'll give you leverage, anything to see that so called father of mine suffer but Lauren isn't part of that. She goes. Now" Joey said. Carl chuckled.

"Joey!" I hissed, sighing.

Joey's POV

I kept looking sideways at Lauren then at the Carl guy. I didn't like the fact he came around and made Lauren feel like she was in danger.

"I'm afraid you don't get to call the shots" Carl told me, laughing, taking a step towards me. I went to punch him but he grabbed my hand, stopping and punched me in the stomach, causing me to drop to my knees before knocking me out. The last thing I heard was Lauren screaming my name.


	47. Chapter 47

LAUREN'S POV:

I couldn't stop Carl from running from the house, my pregnant state causing me to become even more hysterical than I already was within a matter of seconds. Falling to the floor by Joey's lifeless body, I quickly came to my senses, pulling my phone from my pocket and dialling for an ambulance…

"Come on, Joey, stay with me, please" I begged "our baby needs a Daddy and I need you, more than you'll ever know so don't leave me. I can't do this on my own"

The ambulance soon arrived and stretchered Joey out of the house. I followed them out, bending over in agony as an agonising pain shot through me…

"Are you okay, love?" one of the paramedics asked, placing a hand on my shoulder

I shook my head, not being able to form words…

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital too then. I think you could be in labour" he informed me

"What? No" I proclaimed "she's not due for another month, and she can't come yet, she can't see her Daddy like this"

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter. From the looks of things, your baby's coming, and fast" he replied, shutting the doors to the ambulance behind us

JOEY'S POV:

"Come on, baby, please stop" I heard Lauren say as I came around in the ambulance

"Lauren, Lauren, what's the matter? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly

"Oh, Joey" she proclaimed "I'm so scared. She's coming. There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry"

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's gonna be fine" I assured her, reaching my hand out to hers "everything's gonna be fine, okay? I'm gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine and our daughter's gonna be fine"

"I need you there though, Joey. I can't do this on my own" she admitted

"You can, Lauren. And I'll be there to see you when you've done it" I assured her

"But what about our plans? You were gonna be my birthing partner" she sighed

"Someone else will have to take my place because as much as I want to be, I don't think the doctors are gonna let me be there, not in this state" I replied

LAUREN'S POV:

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, Joey being stretchered off to A&E and me being taken off in the direction of the maternity ward…

"Is there anyone we can call for you, Lauren? Your Mum, maybe?" a midwife asked

"My Mum please" I informed her, smiling weakly as she helped me onto a bed

"Okay, I'll go and get her details now. Someone will be in to check you over soon" she explained

Nodding my head, she left the room and another midwife entering a few minutes later to examine me…

"Lauren, you're 7cm dilated, sweetheart" she informed me "you've got a bit of a wait yet. I'll be back to examine you in half an hour, okay? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Joey, maybe?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Is that the person you were brought in with?" she asked

I nodded… "He's my partner, this is his child. He needs to be here"

"He's been seen to now. I'll let you know when I know anymore" she replied

Smiling at her thankfully, she left the room, Mum hurrying through the door fifteen minutes later…

"Oh, Lauren, baby, I was imagining all sorts" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"I'm okay, Mum. It's Joey I'm more concerned about" I admitted

"The nurse who phoned said he'd been brought in too. What happened?" she asked

"One of Derek's old acquaintances happened" I informed her, sighing heavily

"He didn't hurt you or the baby, did he?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, but he did knock Joey unconscious and then ran out" I replied "I need to phone the police"

"I should say they've been notified, darling" she assured me "you need to focus on you right now"

**Will Lauren have an okay birth and will Joey be able to be there? Find out soon…**


End file.
